The Saiyan Ascension
by Aquestra
Summary: Trouble brews when the two devious demi-saiyans make their innocent, annual wish on the dragon balls. This year, their well-intentioned wish brings back the hell-imprisoned Saiyans. Do the Z-Warriors have what it takes to keep the menacing evil that lurks throughout the universe at bay? Can the Prince of all Saiyans overcome his horrific past and finally reclaim his birthright?
1. Rebirth Saga: How Bad Can It Be

**Rebirth Saga: How Bad can it Be?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of it's contents - This is just a for-fun fic**

**Note 1: This story is true to canon. It is written as if it were five years after the buu saga. Just now though I came to the realization that this is around the same time Battle of the Gods occurred. Since I have only read summaries and not actually seen the movie I am going to try my best to avoid anything that would clash with the plot of Battle of the Gods. Hope that clears somethings up if you were wondering about the timeline.**

**Note 2: So Chapters 1-5 are a little shorter than the rest (about 2000 to 3000 words) since at the time they were written the story was still kind of developing in my mind. Now that I have the plot fully developed later chapters are less scatter brained and longer than the first four or five (between 4000 and 5000 words approximately. Just thought you should know :D**

**Hope you enjoy the fic and Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Ring, Ring_...

"Don't worry mum I've got it!" The dair-haired preteen yelled as he erupted out of his room and soared through the hall at a speed no normal person could ever hope to achieve.

"Goten what did I say about flying in the..." Chi-chi's voice was drowned out by the sound of her half saiyan son blasting by "...house"

The picture frames on the walls were rattling fiercely and were threatening to come crashing down. Chi-Chi gasped, immediately rushing to keep them from shattering. Her quick reflexes saved the family memorabilia.

"GOTEN!" She yelled angrily as she balanced the frames in her arms.

"Sorry" He hollered back at his teetering mother as he picked up the phone.

"_Trunks!" _Goten could not contain his excitement. He always excited to talk to his most dear friend, but today he could hardly contain himself. Today was their favourite day of the year.

"_Goten!" _Came the equally excited voice of the little prince on the other end.

"_Oh, I knew it'd be you calling."_

Trunks sighed, _"Nothing gets by you does it?" _

Had Goten physically been with Trunks in that moment, he would have noticed the uncanny resemblance between father and son as Trunks pinched his furrowed brow between his index finger and his thumb.

"_Nope, nothing!" _Goten smiled at what he thought was a compliment coming from his best-friend.

Trunks sighed again, he was getting tired of these antics. It was time to get down to business.

"_Well since nothing gets by you, you must remember what day it is?"_

"_Uh-hun, I'm so excited I've collected the three dra-"_

"_SHUT UP" _Trunks yelled through the phone. Clearly his suggestion to his younger companion had been too harsh for the boy to handle. Trunks only realized it when he began to hear the sobs of 12 year old echoing from the other end of the phone. Trunks was a teenager now, and he was damn proud of it, he had no more time for crying children. But hearing his friend's restrained sobs pained the young demi-saiyan.

"_Shh, Goten, don't cry."_ Trunks was attempting to mimic the comforting voice his mother used when she had to calm him down and after a few moments of cooing Goten's sobs ceased.

"_I just feel so bad when you get mad at me." _Goten confessed.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. As Goten heard the cheery release, a smile crossed his face.

"_Goten I'm not mad, we just can't have our parents finding out about today." _Trunks paused. _"Especially not this year."_

Goten was confused. _"What's so special this year."_

Trunks hesitated hearing noise from the other room. Praying it wasn't his father, who would have overheard with his super-sensory hearing, Trunks decided he needed to end the conversation – and fast.

"_Later. Noon. Usual place. Bye."_

"_But -" _The phone was dead on the other end.

"Oh well," Goten shrugged. He looked over to the clock, which was hanging at an odd angle from his early rampage down the hall. It was eleven. He would have to get going soon.

Goten walked down the hall towards his parents room and peered in. His dad, whom Goten seemed to be an exact clone of, was taking a nap on the bed. Goten listened to the noises of the house determining that his mother was in the kitchen. Right as he almost turned on his heels to ask her if he could visit his lavender-haired friend he decided against it. He did not wanted to get wrangled into helping in the kitchen or worse... studying. Goten shuddered at the thought.

No, his dad was his best bet at freedom, but even five years after his father's return Goten still felt awkward around the man. The way Goten saw it, his father had chosen death over him, over their family. Even though he was back now a hindrance of hostility remained lingering in the house hold. It's not that the Son family didn't love Goku, it was really more there doubt of how much he loved them.

_He's just never here. _Goten thought as he looked on at the rare sight of his father at home. Goku was always with the Z-Warriors or training alone. Goten thought about it, he loved and admired his father with all of his heart but sometimes he wished his dad had more time for him, especially considering how much he missed before.

Goten walked in the room. As he approached his dad he noticed drool running down the man's face. Goten bursted out with laughter startling the sleeping saiyan.

Son Goku's eyes shot open and he sat up. The first thing he noticed was his youngest son rolling around on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Goku smiled as he lifted his arm and placed his palm on the back of his head.

Goten restrained his laughter, hoping he could fool his dad in carrying on his day with drool down his face. "Oh, nothing."

"Alright then" Replied Goku with a trusting smile, the same smile that was passed down to Goten.

Then there was silence as the pair stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"So, what's up?" Goku finally said looking at his son. He placed an even wider smile across his face to hide the guilt and awkwardness he felt around his youngest. Goku had been trying his hardest to bond with Goten, but after all this time he was beginning to feel like he had really missed some crucial years.

"Oh right" Goten paused for a moment to remember what he had come to ask. A mischievous smile crossed his face as he remembered. "Can I go play with Trunks?"

Goku, eager to please his son, did not miss a beat. "Yeah sure!"

"Thanks dad!" Goten turned to leave the room.

"Hold on one minute young man."

"Shit" Goten mumble under his breath.

"What did you just say mister?" Chi-chi's figure was blocking the exit of the room.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. Goku laughed.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." She paused. "Now where are you off too in such a hurry."

"Goingtoplaywithtrunksdadalreadysaidyes" Goten blurted out fast.

"Are Bulma and Vegeta home?" She cringed at the older prince's name, she would never forgive him for tearing apart her family, but she knew he was one of the few that could keep the boys in line. "You and Trunks get into too much trouble alone."

Goten put on the best lying face he could muster. He was an awful liar. Then again, technically he wasn't lying, he reasoned mentally, they would be at the Vegeta-Briefs eventually that afternoon...

"Yup" He said with a smile that was uncharacteristically large, even for Goten.

Chi-Chi studied her son. He was up to something, but Goku had already said yes.

"Fine, Go." If it was possible Goten's smile widened even more.

She would be calling the Vegeta-Briefs residence later that afternoon.

* * *

"Especially not this year, what?"

_Fuck_. The only word that came to Trunks. He almost let it escape his lips, but when he felt his father's hand come down on his shoulder his lips sealed tight before the profanity could escape. Trunks arched his head and turned it to see his father, in his full training gear, standing over him as he sat on the couch. The stern look in his father's eyes used to be able to make Trunks tremble, but that was when he was a kid, he was a teenager now.

"Oh you know." Trunks waved at his dad dismissively. "School Stuff."

Vegeta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Trunks knew this loosely translated to 'explain or train' and Trunks could not afford to be stuck training, not today.

"Just this girl, dad." Trunks observed his father. Vegeta didn't cringe at the endearing term 'dad'. Trunks knew that this meant his father was in a good mood. _Probably had a good training session this morning_ he concluded. He smirked slightly, knowing this meant he could continue his elaborate lie. "She's in love with me. I especially don't want her in my class this year she's a pain in the ass. I'm headed over to Goten's now to tell him about it actually."

Trunks ended his tall tail, proud of what he could come up with on the spot. But as he got off the couch and went to leave he noticed Vegeta's eyebrow did not retreat and if anything it was raised even higher.

Trunks knew exactly what to say. "Most of these pathetic human girls aren't worth my time." Again he waved dismissively.

"Hn." Vegeta gave his son an approving nod and Trunks knew this was permission to go.

Vegeta watched his son bolt out of the Capsule Cooperation compound. Little did Trunks know, his father knew exactly what these boys did every year on this day. Vegeta moved to the couch and sat down. He flipped on the TV.

Not watching the images on screen, he was caught up in his thoughts. The boys were so good at keeping this whole thing a secret, what was so special about this year.

_What ever it is, it can't be good knowing those two. _His brat was the master of mischief, and Kakarott's spawn was one of his sons most loyal companions. He smirked at his sons menacing nature and wondered if that's what he would have been like had it not been for the monster Frieza. A shudder ran down his spine and Vegeta quickly pushed aside any thoughts of the villain that consistently haunted him.

Re-focusing on the problem at hand, for a split second Vegeta contemplated telling Bulma about the brat's annual antics but he quickly dismissed the thought when he realized it would involve him revealing he knew all along which would end up with him on the couch. No he would not tell the woman.

Vegeta decided it was in his own best interest to do nothing. If the boys didn't get caught everything would remain as they were. And if they did get caught he would most definitely be the one elected to hand out their punishment, which always amused him. He smirked and concluded that it was definitely better to do nothing. The brats were decent by Vegeta's standard.

_So really _he thought_ How bad could it be?_

* * *

Trunks was more than impatient as he waited on the steps of his school for his friend to arrive. He looked on his dragon radar for the time. Just before noon. He turned back and stared at the school. He hated school, he was way smarted than any of the teachers there and the earth-children were all too weak to play with. He turned around looking away from the disgusting building and smirked at the thought that when school started tomorrow he probably would not be in attendance. He looked to the sky and quickly sensed a familiar ki shooting towards him. Jumping to his feet and grabbing his backpack he raced down the stairs.

"Goten!" Trunks was more then excited when his friend finally arrived at their meeting place.

"Hey Trunks!" The two best-friends ran and hugged each other. Today was their favourite day of the year, which of course they always planned to be before the worst day of their year.

The two demi-saiyans were positively beaming. "You got the stuff?" Asked Trunks.

Goten smiled. "Yup!" He opened his bag to reveal three dragon balls. "You?"

"Duh" Trunks flipped his bag off his back to reveal three more.

Goten jumped up and down in excitement. "Woohoo! Let go get the last one!"

Trunks smiled and gave a short nod in agreement. Both the boys whipped out identical dragon radars from their bags and turned them on. Trunks smiled realizing where the last dragon ball was. He looked up at his friends.

"Really Goten?" Trunks sighed and looked at his friend.

"What?"

"You're holding it upside down." Trunks snatched Goten's radar and flipped it the right way. "Honestly sometime I wonder why I even made you one."

"Hey, I found all three of mine by myself this year!" Goten defended himself.

Trunks was about to make a snide remark but held back, even Goten's stupidity couldn't get to him today. Trunks laughed, "Good job bud, I'm proud of you." He slapped Goten on the back in congratulations. Trunks was in fact proud of his friend, every year since they started doing this Trunks had previously helped Goten find his half of the dragon balls. _Maybe this kid is finally growing a brain _Trunks chuckled at himself.

"Well we are headed towards the Amazon."

Goten stared blankely.

Trunks explained further. "It's a rainforest."

"It rains trees?"

Trunks jaw dropped at his friend. "Seriously?"

Goten shrugged.

Trunks just chuckled. "Don't worry it's way better than last year."

Goten reminisced about having to dig through the ice in Antarctica last year, they were so cold they even took the time to move before they made their wish.

"Ok! " The boys smiled at each other.

"Just remember to keep your ki as low as possible." Trunks warned his friend, with his father already suspicious he most definitely did not want to get caught before he could go through with his plan. "Let's go."

They were off.

The dragon ball was not at all hard to find. It was sitting a top a tree and was easily snatched up by the two boys. The boys floated down to the ground and were nothing but smiles.

Trunks' smiled slightly faded. Goten immediately picked up on his friends new demeanour. "What's wrong?"

"Goten." Trunks fiddled with his hands, what if his friend said no. "I have something to ask you."

Goten looked at his friend. Trunks had had the same expression last year, Goten immediately remembered why. "Trunks I told you last year you couldn't wish for Bra to be gone!"

Trunks laughed remembered how he wanted to be rid of his squealing, screaming baby sister. It was a joke at the time, well mostly a joke.

"No it's not that. I was just wondering, if maybe this year, I could have both wishes?"

"Aw but Trunks, I was going to wish for a new water park..." Goten sulked.

"I need two wishes for my plan to work." Trunks pleaded. For a second Trunks considered just taking both wishes before Goten could say anything but he realized he'd never be able to do that to his best friend.

"What plan?" Asked Goten curiously.

"Well," Trunks always got embarrassed talking about his feelings. "We don't fit in here Goten. We aren't like the humans."

Goten's smile faded a bit. "I know" Goten kicked the dirt.

"When I turned thirteen my father gave me this." He pulled a symbol on a chain out from under his shirt. Goten looked confused so Trunks continued. "It's the Royal Crest of Vegeta-sei."

Goten stared in amazement. Goten was in absolute awe. He dropped his mouth several times to say something, but nothing came out. Finally he managed to say what was on his mind. "Uncle Vegeta actually gave you a present?"

Trunks couldn't help but giggle. His dad hadn't technically given it to him, he just woke up with it on the day he turned thirteen. When he asked his mother what it was she had told him. His father never mentioned it, and Trunks said nothing to him about it.

"Well kind of, I just woke up with it on." Goten still couldn't get over the fact that Vegeta, of all people actually gave something to someone. "Anyways, it got me thinking, what if Vegeta-sei was still here?"

Goten thought hard for a moment. "But we aren't full-saiyans either."

"That's why I need two wishes." Trunks smirked. "One to bring Vegete-sei back, and one to bring it close to earth." Goten still stared blankly. "That way we can be with humans and saiyans." Goten focus and finally seemed to understand that they could have the best of both worlds.

"I don't know Trunks, won't we get in trouble."

Trunks shrugged. "Yeah, probably. At first, definitely. But think about it. We won't have to go to human school tomorrow, we could go to school there. We could meet our Grand-Parents. Our fathers could see their home again. My mum and dad could still be together. We can finally learn what Vegeta-sei was like" Trunks then puffed out his chest and pointed to himself proudly. "And I would be Prince, and you would be my right-hand man." Trunks deflated a little and thought to himself _"And maybe my dad will finally like me"._

Goten smiled. This all sounded great to him, other than the part about getting in trouble, but he and Trunks got in trouble all the time.

Trunks was observing his best-friend, not wanting to interrupt his though-process (or else Goten would inevitably have to re-start thinking which would take even longer). When Trunks saw the smile plaster itself across his friend's face, he knew his plan was about to come into action.

Goten beamed. "Sounds great. I want to meet my Grandpa!"

Trunks rushed into the arms of his friend hugging him tight. "Thank you."

"Ugh, Trunks, this hurts." Trunks laughed and let go.

The two friends began to empty the dragon balls onto the ground next to the seven-star ball they had just retrieved. Soon the seven dragon balls were in a circle on the ground, their bright orange shade contrasting with the green vegetation that surrounded them. The skies erupted in a furry of clouds and thunder. The forest around the boys awoke and creatures of all kinds were scattering around for shelter from what was to come.

The eternal dragon, Shenlong bounded through the sky in all his glory. The boys stood strong, smiling up at the intimidating creature. It was time to make their wishes.

Trunks and Goten beamed up into the sky both excited at the promise of finally fitting in.

Trunks smirked. They were going to be in big trouble for this. Eventually though, it would make his life better, Goten's life better, their families lives better.

_So really _he thought_ How bad could it be?_


	2. Rebirth Saga: Life and Death

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own DBZ, this is all for fun**

**Review, follows, reads anything are greatly appreciated :)**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Rebirth Saga: Life and Death**

"HOLY SHIT."

Vegeta's eyes darted open and shot a deathly glare in the direction of the loud-mouthed, annoying, repulsive being that disturbed his slumber, "Woman I swear I will not hesitate to destroy you and everything you love."

Normally Bulma would regurgitate some witty remark at Vegeta's empty threat. When she didn't he immediately knew something was up. The woman silently came and sat down next to him on the couch. Vegeta observed her body language as she approached, something clearly had her worked up. She was completely oblivious to his staring as her attention was directed beyond him.

Bulma sat down she was mumbling complete nonsense to herself. Vegeta listened intently, drowning out the noise from the television and just focusing on his insane wife.

"Not possible..."

"Woman -"

"Some many new discoveries..."

"Woman -"

"But how..."

"WOMAN!" Vegeta was flaring with anger as his wife continually ignored him. "What is the matter with you?"

"Hm?" Was all Bulma responded with slightly turning her head in her husband's direction, not glancing away from the television.

Vegeta's earlier good mood was completely washed away by his wife's babbling. "Are you defective? Maybe you need to be traded in for a newer model?"

She detached herself from the TV. He knew this would get her attention, as any jib about her age did. She was beginning to show ever-so-small signs of aging and he wasn't, something Bulma was very aware and surprisingly very self-conscious of.

"Look mister, I have more important things to deal with than you right now!" She waved her index finger in his face.

Vegeta feigned a laugh. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the sofa getting ready for one of their verbal spars which, even though he hated admitting it, he enjoyed very much. "Like what woman?"

"Like THAT" She pointed at the TV. Vegeta instantly realized the spar was looking forward too was not in the cards.

He focus on the blaring box of sound and pictures.

"_... just a few moments ago a planet mysteriously appear in Earth's orbit. Astronomer's believe it is exactly across from Earth in it's rotation around the sun. They seem to believe it was cause by a space warp phenomena..."_

Vegeta's mind was brought to a halt. _They couldn't have._

"_... this just in, several different space exploration organizations have confirmed that this planet will NOT collide with Earth. The rotation speed around the sun is equal and..."_

Vegeta drowned out the box. _No. Impossible. They are idiots, but they are not THAT dumb._

"Isn't this just great!" Bulma beamed at him. "So many new discoveries to be made! And what if there is life? Or ..."

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. _There better not be life._ He focused back on the TV, at that exact moment the phone rang.

"_...This just in; Capsule Corp Space Program has just released photo's of the new planet..."_

"Oh hi, Chi!" Came Bulma's voice.

Vegeta held his breath waiting for the image.

"_...the planet is red in colour and is almost twice as large as our own planet..."_

"No they're not here, but have you seen what's been going on? It's incredible."

_Those brats are dead, _thought Vegeta. He clenched his thighs tight waiting for the image to appear on screen.

Vegeta erupted in furry as the image appeared on screen, blasting into all of his super saiyan glory. The television exploded and Bulma let out a yelp at her husbands strange reaction.

"Babe...?" She said softly. Still holding the phone in her hand.

Vegeta glared daggers at her. "Tell the harpy to get over here right now. And to bring the fool with her. If they even want a chance of seeing their spawn alive I'm going to need a restraint."

Bulma looked confused at her husband, but knew this was not the time to question him. "Chi, you and Goku better get over here quick." She glanced back over at super saiyan Vegeta, she hadn't seen that murderous look in his eyes in a long time. "Especially if you want to see Goten alive again."

With that she hung up the phone. Slowly she approached her husband as close as she could without being harmed by all the power he was emitting. He stood rooted to the spot in their decimated living room, glaring at the front door.

"Vegeta..." Bulma looked at her husband worriedly. She was about to say something when Chi-Chi and Goku instant-transmitted into the room. Bulma jumped, Vegeta didn't flinch.

"Whoa," Goku reacted immediately to Vegeta's huge ki. Nervously he threw his hand behind his head and laughed. "Hey 'Geta."

"Shut up, Kakarott." Vegeta didn't look away from the door. He knew the boys were on their way and when they got their, they were dead.

"I just want to know why you want to kill Goten, that's all." Goku asked nonchalantly. Chi-Chi nearly shrieked out at Vegeta but Bulma shoved her hand over her friends mouth just in the nick of time.

"THOSE IDIOT, INCOMPETENT, MISCHIEVOUS, NO-GOOD, MEDDLING, MONSTROUS, HALF BREED BRATS OF OURS FUCKING WISHED BACK VEGETA-SEI" As Vegeta yelled this he didn't once turn from the door.

Right then, the doorknob turned.

"And now they die."

Vegeta lunged.

* * *

All the senses came flooding back to him at once. He could feel his body for the first time in decades. The smell of the dry, hot-air trickled up to his nose and he drew in his first breath. Finally he could hear the sounds of the wind and the echos of voices. As he allowed all his senses overwhelm his being, he finally opened his eyes. The light strained his rejuvenated retinas but he refuse to block the light out. He wanted to feel it all, it had been so long since he felt anything but pain.

His eyes finally adjusted to the glare of the bright sun. The memories came flooding back into his mind all in one giant emotional blast. Memories of his children, his people and his pride.

King Vegeta's face was stern as he rose from his elegant-white throne. Gone were all of those things from his life. Everything he knew was gone.

He walked towards the massive four-story window directly across from his chair of power. Looking out onto the capital of Vegeta-sei, he knew this had to be some cruel joke concocted by the Ogres of Hell.

There were his people, out wandering and fighting out on the streets. And here he was in his throne room observing his subjects as if it were a normal day on Vegeta-sei.

_A normal day before Frieza,_ he thought, _So that's what they are playing at._

King Vegeta concluded that Hell was going to give him all he had lost, just to rip it away again.

As if on cue, footsteps came trampling down the hall.

King Vegeta could hear their hushed voices as the footsteps drew closer too the door.

"_...he wasn't in his chambers." _

"_Then he must be in here"_

_None of them sound like Frieza, _The King crouched into a fighting stance, _What other demonic spawn could they be sending for me?_

The doors burst open. King Vegeta almost lunged at the intruders but was able to restrain himself right in time.

"My King," they both addressed in unison before dropping to bow to their leader.

"Rise." Replied King Vegeta cautiously. He observed his two elites, circling them and inspecting to make sure it was really them. The King knew his men, and was confident he would be able to detect a phony if he came across one. And if he even did, he would obliterate them on the spot.

Nappa and Zorn stood stock still as their King went about his inspection. When King Vegeta was well and done with his scan, Zorn was the first to speak up.

"King Vegeta," He bowed slightly "It appears as though our planet has been restored and our race reincarnated."

"Hn." King Vegeta crossed his arms still extremely suspicious of the entire situation. "So it would seem."

"Yes, my liege. There is just one thing different." Zorn bowed again.

King Vegeta just had to raise a single eyebrow and Zorn continued.

"It is not our star."

King Vegeta strode over to the window. Zorn was right, the star was very different. Much younger, much cooler and much larger. The King looked from the star, to his people and back again. The saiyans out on the streets were rejoicing, battles raged gloriously as far as the eye could see. King Vegeta, though, was focused on the many things needed explaining.

After a brief moment of thought he turned around to face his men. "Zorn, go now and put an end to the lower class barbarianism before I need half the city rebuilt. And announce that I will make a speech at dusk, whenever that maybe."

"Yes my Kin - "

"NOW" yelled King Vegeta impatiently. Zorn turned quickly, fearful of his King's rage, and a split second later was clear of the throne room. Nappa was about to follow suit.

"Not you." Nappa rooted himself to the spot as King Vegeta approached. "You've not said a word."

"I'm sorry my liege." Nappa averted his gaze.

"Nappa, look at your King when he speaks." Nappa moved his head to face the King, but did not look directly at him.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME." Rage filled the King. King Vegeta would never admit it out loud, but he needed his most trusted, his only trusted, solider right now. "Nappa, what is going on? You are my most loyal elite, I entrusted you with my son, and now you disgust me with your pitiful attitude."

King Vegeta noticed Nappa flinch at the reference of his first-born. Nappa knew something about the prince he wasn't revealing.

"What about him?"

Nappa gave the king a blank stare.

"My son you buffoon, what is it you know of my son?" King Vegeta was now only inches away from his prized soldier's face.

Nappa raised his head lazily to finally face his majesty. "He killed me."

"He... what?" King Vegeta froze.

Nappa sighed. Mentally he bombarded himself for showing such weakness to his King, but their resemblance was too much for him to handle. Nappa couldn't help but picture his murderer as he looked on at the King he admired.

"He killed me. He was mad, Frieza had broken everything in him except his pride." Nappa paused, to find the right wording. "Frieza is at fault, not your son, but it was both their faces that haunted me all of my years in hell. And Vegeta sports a most similar face to yours."

King Vegeta absorbed his new findings. His son was mad because of the monster he had given him up too, the monster he should have never dealt with to start. Nappa, his most loyal subject, could not face him due to the resemblance to his son.

King Vegeta placed a hand on Nappa's shoulder, probably the most endearing gesture he had ever given to anyone. Quickly, in realization, he lifted his hand off the elite's shoulder.

Nappa looked at the King, "Forgive me my -"

King Vegeta raised his other hand to silence to saiyan. "No need Nappa. All is well."

Nappa gave a quick nod.

"Now go rally your troops. We have an empire to rebuild." King Vegeta smirked mischievously.

Nappa returned the troublesome grin. "Right away," Nappa turned on his heels and left the throne room. Nappa would be alright, he was tough.

King Vegeta kept smirking, even perhaps smiling, thinking back on their conversation.

His son looked like him.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were still giggling and laughing at their brilliance as they reached the door of the Capsule Corp living quaters. They made up elaborate stories of their upcoming adventures on Vegeta-sei the entire flight back. Trunks reached into his pocket for his key. He turned the doorknob. It was only in that moment of calmness did he finally detect his father's flaring ki.

But it was too late.

"SHIT!" Shouted Trunks as his back hit the living room wall. It had all happened in a blur. He sensed his father coming a second too late. Now he and Goten were pressed against the wall, a white-gloved hand encircling each of their necks.

Super saiyan Vegeta lifted the boys to his eye level. Trunks could feel the tension on his neck, but he could still breath. Chi-Chi was about to scream, but Bulma caught her mouth once again.

"Gee 'Geta, don't you think you're hurting them." Goku nervously launched his hand behind his head.

Vegeta turned towards Goku and glared viciously at him. "Would you shut-up Kakarot. I'm not hurting them" Vegeta turned towards the boys with a murderous glare. "Yet."

The demi-saiyans gulped.

"Dad..." Vegata squeezed a little tighter on Trunk's neck. "I mean, uh, father. We thought that..."

"YOU DID NOT THINK!" Vegeta yelled.

Goten looked at his friend nervously. He attempted to whisper to Trunks, "Told you they'd be mad."

"Shut-up Goten, he can hear us." Despite his words, Trunks whispered back.

"YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS! KAKAROT COME TAKE YOUR DEMONIC SPAWN RIGHT NOW, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MINE."

Goku sneakily crept up and grabbed Goten and then hussled back to where Bulma and Chi-Chi were standing.

"Hey Bulma you may want to -" Goku started.

Bulma just waved a hand dismissively at him. She wanted everyone to just shut up, or leave. She was certain, well was _almost _certain, that Vegeta would not kill Trunks. After all he didn't kill Goten.

Trunks' mind was racing, jumping from thought to thought before one could even completely form.

_Uh oh_, _What's he going to do? Hit me? No he's never done that before, except in training. Shit, I thought he'd be happy. Why isn't mom doing anything. Is she scared? Is she pissed? Is he going to kill me? _He looked at his dad. _Damn I'm dead. Fuck._

"Any last words?" Vegeta hissed about to take down his prey.

"I love you?" Trunks stated awkwardly like it was a question.

Vegeta chuckled menacingly. A smirk crossed his face as he responded.

"I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to do this boy."

Then as his smirk transformed into a brilliant, malicious smile Vegeta drew back his fist preparing for a death-dealing blow.

Trunks closed his eyes, not wanting the last thing he saw to be the bloodthirsty look in his father's eyes.

Vegeta then launched the destructive punch right at Trunks' face.


	3. Rebirth Saga: The Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, this is just a for-fun fic**

**Please excuse this chapter, it is unrevised as of right now, but i just couldn't wait to get it up ! :P**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Rebirth Saga: The Promise**

Pain.

_Eh, _Trunks thought as he began a mental analysis of what his body was experiencing, _I thought it'd be worse._

The physical pain was bearable, really it wasn't even anything more than an annoyance. The mental pain was much more daunting. Immediately the defeated Prince fell into a rampage of depressive thoughts.

_Dad killed me. My own father didn't even hesitate... _Tears began streaming down the cheeks of the prince at a fast and faster rate than they had before. _I can't believe I'm actually dead, I just wanted to make him happy..._

"BOY IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR FUCKING CRYING I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME"

Trunks' eyes shot open. His father's voice came from above and as Trunks tilted his head upwards to inspect the source of the words he and he was staring up at his fuming super-saiyan father. Trunks' mind raced with confusion trying to piece together what had happened. He was on the ground, his bottom throbbing clearly from having been dropped. Shooting his hands up to inspect the state of his face, Trunks concluded his features were still in one piece. Trunks broke his fathers gaze and began scanning the room in search of something. His eyes quickly met with his mothers identical set of blue orbs, the two exchanged a loving glance of relief before Trunks continued on his hunt. Trunks focused on Chi-Chi and Goku. After a split-second search he found what he was looking for. Trunks sighed in realization that his black-haired best friend was alive and in one piece hiding behind his estranged father.

Trunks determined he was indeed alive, in a complete nightmare, but alive none the less. He looked back up once again. His fathers intimidating muscular figure loomed over him, the threatening gaze in his deep, super-saiyan teal, eyes causing him to stop his crying instantaneously. Trunks wiped the wet streaks of tears from his face with his sleeve and with all the will power he could muster, locked eyes with his father and climbed to his feet.

Trunks stood facing Vegeta at less than an arms length away. Their height difference was now less substantial than before and Trunks felt slightly less intimidated noticing he was closing that gap. Trunks puffed out his chest and stared his father down, locking onto his hateful teal eyes with the his own innocent blue spheres. Trunks decided he would not be caught off guard again, nor would he show his father any more weakness than he already had.

Looking unwaveringly straight into his fathers hate-filled eyes, Trunks said something his father had never been able to say his entire life, "I'm sorry."

Trunks felt Vegeta's piercing gaze slice through him, the intensity in the hateful stare only increasing. With his mind, Trunks searched for his fathers thoughts. Trunks could never usually get a good glimpse into his father's mind, as Vegeta was so guarded, but in this instant Trunks could feel the anger and disappointment seeping through Vegeta's mental block. In that moment Trunks was actually thankful for his father's mentally barricade. Trunks, wanting to hide his feelings from his father so they could not be used in an argument against him, did as best as he could to mimic the fortified mind of his fathers. The two Princes stood stalk still in their wordless exchange of hate-fuelled glares for what could have been hours. Trunks was beginning to grow exhausted of his fathers evil looks and just as he was about to brake eye contact, Vegeta powered down from super saiyan.

Relief flooded through every inch of the teenager's body, tension was relieved from every one of his clenched muscles. Trunks Vegeta-Briefs was not going to die today.

"I didn't think you'd be this mad..." Trunks started but was interrupted when his mother came rushing over, engulfing him in a long embrace.

"Woman, this is between me and the boy." Vegeta said lazily at Bulma, not withdrawing his hateful gaze from his Trunks, his stare even more intimidating coming from his cold onyx eyes. Vegeta crossed his arms over his muscular chest, accentuating his biceps. "Move."

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME ORDERS MISTER PRINCE-OF-ALL-SAIYANS" Trunks watched his mother rage at her husband, waging a finger in his face while not letting go of her son with her other hand. "YOU DO NOT THREATEN MY SON WITH DEATH AND THINK THAT..."

"Bulma... move." At the sound of him saying her name, something he never normally did, his mother stopped yelling. Trunks watched as Bulma and his father exchanged a look, and probably a few thoughts, before she backed away to her retreat with Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Kakarot, I need to interrogate your spawn." He was still staring at Trunks. "Both you idiot half breeds on the couch."

Trunks did not immediately move, which caused his father to flare up with anger once again his eyes flashing teal as he yelled, "NOW."

Trunks rushed to the couch and plumped his butt down on the soft velvet cushion. He noticed his best-friend mimicked his actions with nearly the same haste. He observed as his father slowly lurked over to where the boys were seated. Fear of what was to come was boiling in Trunks' stomach but he was determined not to show any weakness to his father. Trunks turned from his awkwardly-smily best friend, to the other adults who were wandering over and taking up seats on the opposing couches and chair. Chi-Chi and his mother sat together and seemed to be overseeing the situation, Trunks sighed in relief that the two women were still there. If anyone could keep his dad in check, it was his mom. Goku had thrown himself down on one of the chairs, and Trunks couldn't help but notice he sported an awkward smile that was identical to Goten's.

His father finally finished his slow, intimidating stalk over to them. Vegeta stood tall over the seated Trunks, and with that intimidating arrangement, Trunks finally showed a sign of weakness as he looked to his friend for comfort.

Vegeta glared at the boys sternly. Trunks waited, not wanting to speak unless spoken to as he knew this was the routine when he was in trouble. Vegeta then crossed his arms and raised one of his thick eyebrows questioningly, but as Trunks looked on at his father, the murderous glare never faded from his eyes.

Trunks interlaced his fingers together and placed his hands in his lap, dropping his gaze towards his fiddling thumbs. Then taking a big gulp he began recounting what had happened.

"Well dad, we um, Goten and I, sometimes, well I guess almost every year before school, get the dragon balls and uh make a wish you know to um..." Trunks quickly looked at his father to see how badly this was going, and from the depth of his furrowed brow, it was not going well at all. Trunks dropped his head again and continued. "...well I guess make the school year better, I mean we don't really fit in but uh, anyways this year I came up with a plan that I thought would, you know, make everyone happy."

Trunks looked up again. His father did not look happy at all. He turned his head to Goten for support. Goten beamed ignorantly back at him.

"So I let him take my wish, Uncle Vegeta!" Goten said proudly, Vegeta flinched at the endearing term. Trunks brought his palm to forehead at the idiocy of his friend, why couldn't Goten have just let him handle it.

"Oh really?" Venom laced Vegeta's tone. Trunks watch his father's mouth move into a snarl that revealed his razor-sharp canines, "And tell me, my idiot son, what EXACTLY were those two wishes?"

Trunks shuddered at his father's coolness. Taking a moment to regain his composure Trunks inhaled a deep breath and finally spat out, "I... wish for Vegeta-sei to be re-created near earth."

"AND?" Hate still eliminated from his seething stare.

"And-I-wished-for-all-the-saiyans-that-died-becaus e-of-Frieza's-tyranny-to-be-re-incarnated-there" He blurted out all in one short. Quickly he shot his arms up to cover his face. "Dad, please don't kill me."

"Boy, I will not be killing you today. But you are a fucking idiot. Now both of you get the fuck out of my sight before I beat the crap of you for your ignorance."

Trunks stared up at his father, that couldn't really be it? After all that Vegeta just wanted them to go away? Trunks stared at the man he idolized, his father had slightly adverted his gazed from the two boys. Trunks reached out with his mind but again came up against his father's impenetrable mental-fortress. There was something there though, that wasn't anger. Trunks could see it in his fathers eyes. He wasn't sure if it was fear, or regret or maybe even loss, but it was something. And that something was saving his hide.

"Goten let's go..."

"I DID NOT SAY SPEAK, I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT" Vegeta flared into super-saiyan and whatever emotion Trunks had seen before was gone, lost in the fury. Trunks and Goten leaped from their seats and ran up the stairs. The boys rushed into Trunks' room and slammed the door.

It was then Trunks noticed his chain and the Royal Crest of Vegeta-sei that hung from it were gone.

* * *

"Maybe it's best if you two leave." Vegeta heard his wife say to the third-class and the harpy. "I'll send Goten later."

Vegata muffled out Chi-Chi's obnoxious voice as he powered down and finally allowed himself to slump down on the couch. Vegeta's minds raged a battle against itself. He scolded himself for being so close to actually murdering his heir, but at the same time cursed himself for not going through with it. The boy deserved to die, as he had condemned their family to nothing but pain and suffering Vegeta concluded. Vegeta clenched the Royal Crest in his hand, and again Vegeta began scolding himself for entrusting it to his son.

Vegeta was exhausted from the mental battle he had been playing with himself, and the physical training he had been doing early. He mentally bombarded him self since the moment of Vegeta-sei's discovery. Vegeta looked on at his wife approaching him with his tried, hate-filled eyes. He watched her perfect form sit on the couch next to him, though he noticed she left ample space between them.

"Thanks for not killing Goten." She said simply, he watched her flawless lips move. Her soft voice slightly comforting and calming him.

"Hn." Vegeta hadn't even thought of that spawn's survival until now. Had punishing his own son had not been the top priority on his mind early he would have most definitely pulverized the brat, and gladly done so. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of one less Son to deal with.

"I knew you wouldn't kill Trunks." She stated plainly, eyes facing forward.

"Hn." Vegeta's folded his arms over his chest and gave the tiniest, sharpest nod of agreement, to anyone else it would have appeared to have been nothing but a twitch. Now though, he had much to think about and needed to be alone. "Woman, leave me be."

"No." She said sternly, but not tauntingly. "Clearly this is something you need to work through and even if you don't want to talk to me about it I will be hear if you do."

"So you will sit here in complete silence?" Vegeta knew his wife better than that, the blue-hair heiress was up to something.

"If that's what you want." She crossed her arms and mimicked his posture, something was definitely not right. The woman never shut up, and was constantly nagging him to 'open up'.

"Hn." Vegeta's tone was disapproving and he shot his wife a quick uneasy look from the corner of his eye.

"Oh you don't want that..." Bulma's voice seemed almost playful, "Well my Prince, would you prefer I sat here?"

Vegeta was a victim to his gorgeous wife's fluid manoeuvre. In one elegant motion she had flipped herself over onto him so she was straddling his lap with either of her knees resting on the couch beside his legs. Her head was above his now and she gazed down at him with her fiery blue eyes. Lazily she encircled his neck with her arms, resting her forearms on his built shoulders and interlacing her fingers behind the back of his neck. To added to the overall effect of her perfect position on him, she gave him a flirtatious wink to end her skilled attack on him.

_So this is the game she is playing at, _he thought and he smirked slightly at his mate's resourcefulness, _clever wench._

Vegeta remained in the same position as he was before, not giving away that he may have slightly enjoyed his mate's gesture. There was so much he had on his mind, but nothing he could bring himself to say, so he sat there staring into his wife's lively eyes. She had known more about his past than anyone, but still Vegeta would never reveal the extent of the ruthlessness he endure, or worse the ruthlessness he dealt out. All of those memories were flooding back with the return of Vegeta-sei, torturing the Prince and testing his sanity. She witnessed a window into his past self when that blasted wizard Babadi seduced him back into a life of pure power.

The memory made Vegeta's insides twist into a knot, he had almost lost what little he had and if he had granted permission to Babadi to enter his mind, there was no doubt that his own race could seduce him back into a life of purging and power. Vegeta pondered the idea greedily; He would be King to the most powerful army in the universe. He could rebuild the saiyan empire. The universe would cower at his feet, he would be unstoppable. He could finally have revenge on his mutinous father...

Bulma's slight shift of weight brought him back to reality. He stared at the beauty on his lap, who continued to silently observe her prince. Vegeta mentally bombarded himself for entertaining that fantasy yet again this afternoon. Should he go through with his fantasy he would lose his mate, his son and his daughter. He hated himself for still holding onto such ideals, cursing himself inwardly for betraying his family.

He felt a soft hand touch his cheek.

"Are you okay in there?" Bulma looked with concern into her husbands eyes. Had he been that obvious? Or was she just too good at reading him?

"Hn." Vegeta averted his gaze to the wall over Bulma's shoulder, but he also unfolded his arms and wrapped them possessively around her weight. He could feel Bulma's body twitch as she jumped at the contact, not expecting the return of the loving gesture. He then looked on at every inch of the amazing creature that sat on his lap. Her long legs and perfect curves hypnotized him bringing him out of his depressive thoughts.

Only for a moment though. Soon the tortures of his fathers abandonment, along with the excruciating tortures of Frieza enveloped his mind, the pain of losing his people filled his hot blood with rage, and the promises of power began seductively haunting his mind once again.

Vegeta was becoming lost again in his self-loathing mind.

Bulma's lips crashing against his saved him from himself. Vegeta began chastising himself for not being aware of his surroundings, but upon tasting his mates lips dropped his punishment.

He pulled her in from around her waist as she tightened her arms around his neck. Vegeta aggressively deepened their kiss. He needed her, though she would never hear the words uttered from his mouth. She could banish the evil from his mind, if only for a moment.

Vegeta brought one of his hands into her long blue hair and grasped a handful of her locks. Gently, he tilted her head to the side and began torturing her with painfully slow kisses on her neck. He could hear her moaning in a pleasure filled response.

The feeling of his mate on top of him convinced him of one thing.

He guided her lips back to his.

_I will protect my family no matter what the costs, that I promise._

He reached under her legs and stood up, hoisting her in the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist, neither of them breaking their kiss.

_Even if I am the threat._

Just then the front door swung open. Bunny and a howling Bra entered the compound. Immediately Vegeta tossed Bulma back onto the couch and cover his ears, his wailing daughter was something he could not handle.

_This may be harder than I thought._

Vegeta stormed out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	4. Rebirth Saga: Armed and Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to dbz, this is just a for fun fic**

**Note: UNEDITED. Will be fixed tomorrow, just couldn't wait to get it up :P**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rebirth Saga: Armed and Ready**

King Vegeta tapped his foot on the marble floor impatiently as he sat perched on his throne. He was about to address the people of Vegeta-sei, but more importantly he waiting for news from his Elites. His frustration grew, knowing what he had them searching for was a long shot but worth it none the less. He looked onward towards the window across the room, the star was close to beginning it's disappearance beyond the far off lands.

The King scowled at his elite's lack of haste, and just as he was about to walk over to begin his address to the gathering crowd of thousands, Zorn and Nappa barged into the throne room. King Vegeta remained in his majestic throne, but sent a glare towards the two soldiers.

"Our apologies, your majesty." Said Nappa with a bow, Zorn quickly following suit.

The King turned his head so not to look at them, and continued to gaze out at the city. "What news do you bring?" His tone remained unconcerned.

"Neither of your sons are on Vegeta-sei, my liege." Zorn replied with a Bow, tightening his tail defensively around his waist in anticipation of a royal outburst.

"Hn." Was the only response King Vegeta could muster. He had not been expecting for his sons to magically appear but he had hoped, something the King rarely did.

"And what of the Queen." The King continued to avert his gaze. Even looking away he could sense their hesitation.

Nappa was the one who spoke up, "She... My lord the Queen isn't here."

The tone of sympathy in his voice disgusted the King, but he should have known. His mate was long dead before the destruction of Vegeta-sei. Feeling as though his life was cursed to one of solitude the King growled under his breath. He had known, deep down, none of his lineage was present on the planet but being as particular as he is, he had to be certain. Wanting to get rid of his two dim-witted elites and finally address his people, he made haste with his orders.

"Make sure to prepare the third-class ships to depart at nightfall. They are to go to that nearby planet Alpha-Gamma-2967...whatever that fucking one was that buffoon Bardock wouldn't shut up about...and purge, bringing back only necessary supplies and goods. Now, Be gone." The King waved his hand dismissively. His loyal servants bowed in response and turned to leave

"And be sure my harem is waiting my arrival when my speech is over." The King yelled as the soldiers made haste to leave the throne room.

"Yes my King." They said in unison and exited the hallowed hall with cut bows.

A devilish grin crossed the King Vegeta's face, at least their were some spoils of being without his mate.

He did not dwell upon his future night-time escapades for long. At this moment his focus was on his empire, and the plans he had for it. He stretched out of his throne, today had yielded fruitful opportunities for the saiyans. He began crossing the elegant white room that was grabbed in deep red and royal blue curtains. Observing the gold that was crawling in the cracks of the marble walls and floors, the King had realized that he had never recognized the true beauty and embodiment of power the throne room portrayed. He filled his lungs with a deep breath of pride and he approached the opening to the balcony.

As he stepped out onto the white and gold platform, the crowd of tens-of-thousands that gathered roared in uncontainable excitement. He watched as the whooped and hollered, some even shooting ki blasts into the air. Playful brawls began to erupt within the crowd as he stepped behind his solid gold podium.

King Vegeta chuckled imagining the site they were beholding. He imagined seeing himself as if he were watching from afar. His people were witnessing their ruler...their saviour...step out hundreds of meters above them, fully decked in his most elegant royal attire after what seemed like a lifetime of entrapment in hell. The Royal crest of Vegeta-sei, unmissable to the saiyan eye, was brightly engraved on the Kings breast plate over his heart radiating their livelihood. They were cheering for their proud King to lead them into the glory their race deserved.

King Vegeta smiled at his arrogant thoughts and proceeded to raise his hand to silence the crowd.

When the roars did not halt immediately, as they should, the King's smile faded and he began emitting a low growl.

That did the trick. He smirked at the power he still held over his people.

_Hell has changed nothing, _he thought to himself as he began his speech.

"My loyal followers, through some ungodly event our race has been REVIVED!" The King shot his arms up in the air to enhance his words, his booming voice reaching far beyond the crowd below.

The crowd roared in response, if possible even louder than their initial reaction to seeing the King. The elder Vegeta smirk, just the reaction he had anticipated.

He held his arms in the air a moment longer than he had planned, ingesting the energy, the life of his pupils. Once he finally lowered his muscular arms, the crowd did not miss a beat and silenced immediately.

"We are free from the shackles of the Ice-jin monster." His words rippled through the sea of people. "AND NEVER WILL WE BE ENSLAVED AGAIN!"

The saiyans cheered loudly in response. King Vegeta smirked, allowing this one outburst.

"My followers, we are free from Hell," The crowd roared on.

"And now we will seize our chance at GREATNESS." The mighty King continued, grasping an imaginary object forcefully in midair.

"We will never be challenged, we will never be beaten, AND WE WILL FINALLY TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS..." The King paused, and the crowd was eerily silent in preparation for his response."

"EVERYTHING!"

King Vegeta the turned on his heels and retreated inside, leaving behind a roaring, riled up crowd cheering below.

* * *

Vegeta lay awake.

He routinely counted as his mate's breaths with each rise and fall of her perfect chest. Every minute he glanced at the clock.

_Nine, _he recalled and began counting her breaths for the next minute.

Vegeta started the habit of counting Bulma's breaths while she slept back soon after cell. After watching Mirai Trunks die, when he could not sleep, and he could not compel himself to leave his family's side to train was when he had begun his count. He had started with Trunks back then. Trunks being a demi-saiyan had to breath much less frequently than a human and even at such a young age only took three or four breaths in an undisturbed sleep.

But Vegeta couldn't stand to be with the boy tonight and moreover by reading his son's ki, it was evident Trunks was as restless as he was.

_Nine again, _Vegeta cursed his mate for having her usual nine breaths. _How could she possibly be so damn okay with this?_

Vegeta threw off his covers and stretch out, his hands coming to rest behind his spiky head of hair. His naked body, except for the crest he wore on his neck, reluctant to feel the cool breeze across his heated flesh.

_Fucking idiot son, and now an idiot mate too._ He snarled at their stupidity, hell could not change a saiyan.

_It didn't change me. _Vegeta sighed at this confession. Hell hadn't changed him; he was still the proud, wicked, battle-craving, Prince of all Saiyans.

_But I'm no longer evil. _

He looked over at his wife.

_She changed that._

He thought of his imbecile brat in the down the hall and his deafening daughter in the other room.

_They changed that. _

It was true his family erased the evilness from his being. But he couldn't help but entertain idea of how great being evil fit his personality. He could conquer and be proud, be as wicked as his heart desired, fight as much as he wanted and be the Prince to his race at last. How that idea tempted him. To finally claim his place as Prince, and eventually King.

Vegeta blinked.

Purging was all the saiyans knew, and what would being King of that race mean for him and more importantly his family. He stared intently at his wife.

_Dammit Woman, nine again. _Vegeta sat up disgusted with his mate's peacefulness and stared blankly at the wall.

He was tired, and he even admitted such to himself. The prince knew though, tonight was not one to sleep as he would be either haunted by his torturous past with the monstrosity Frieza or the apocalyptic future to come. So he decided just to sit there counting her breaths and staring blankly at the wall.

About five hundred and forty breaths later. Vegeta abruptly stopped his count.

He was sensing something, a lot of somethings breaching the earth's atmosphere.

"FUCK" He yelling cursing himself for being so naive.

Bulma stirred, and placed a hand softly on his bare shoulder, "Vege-"

"That man wastes no damn time" He had already pounced out of bed and lunged for the closet. On his way there, with only the speed a saiyan could muster, he jumped into his royal blue spandex that had been hastily discarded on the floor earlier. Less that a second later he was within the closet's searching through and tossing his usually training gear out from the walk-in with force.

Vegeta sensed Bulma hovering over his shoulder. He turned to look at her and for a split second, while beholding her heavenly body wrapped in their white sheets, he forgot what he was looking for.

"What man?" She asked tiredly.

Vegeta scowled at her remembering what he was looking for.

"My Father." His ki spiked at those words as if they were poison. He didn't turn around from his search, he ripped through the clothes.

Then all at once the house awakened.

Vegeta scowled as he heard his daughter begin to wail, probably from sensing his rage. Bulma had thrown on the closet lights, blinding the Prince's sensitive eyes. To top it all off Trunks stood dumbfounded at the entrance to the closet disturbing his search.

"WOMAN GET THAT GIRL OF YOURS TO SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled out at his wife whom was no longer in the closet.

He turned as she poked her steaming head in the closet.

"Do not take that tone with me Vegeta, or I swear I won't ever give you..." He watched her cheeks flare red with embarrassment as she noticed Trunks standing in the closet. "Oh Trunks, didn't even notice you come in...jeez kid you're getting too fast... I was just uh, going to get Bra."

The brat just shrugged in response.

"Damn right you were..." Vegeta mumbled.

"What was that _my prince?_" His mate asked sarcastically, pausing before she left.

The Prince let out a low growl in response.

"That's what I thought." He watched as she sassily bunched the excess sheets in a fistful and marched towards their wailing daughter's room.

He then went back to methodically tearing the closet apart.

_This woman has so much fucking shit._

"Um, dad?" He heard his brat mutter innocently.

"What is it Brat?"

"It's them isn't it?"

"No shit," Vegeta responded drily, not giving up his search.

"Do you think their friendly?"

Vegeta now turned towards his son, and with a hateful glare in his eye, pierced the deep blue pools of the boy.

"No"

"But maybe once they find our we're here..."

"NO YOU FOOL!"

His voice was laced with venom and he turned back to his search. Without another word, he felt his son's presence leave the room. Moments later he could feel the brat leave the house, in the direction of the gathering Z-dunces.

He the spotted what he was looking for. The silver secured box lay underneath a pile of his mate's ridiculous pointy-heeled shoes.

Tossing the distorted attempt at footwear aside, he took the crest from around his neck and placed it in the slot on the out side of the locked metal box. The safe-like case beeped in recognition and opened reveal it's prized contents.

Looking at the colours and detail of the contents, he mentally commended his loudmouthed mate on a job well done.

Ritualistically he emptied the silver box. Then for the first time since his youth, he began dressing in his royal armour.

* * *

Trunks landed at Dende's lookout already defeated. His father's disproval and hate wearing him down. On his journey to the look out he did everything he could to hold back his tears, now upon arriving and seeing his friends it didn't seem as easy as he thought it would be. The instant his feet touched down on the tiled landing everyone began bombarding him with greetings, even the meditating Piccolo inched forward. The whole crew was there; Mr Popo and Dende were overlooking the action from the top of the lookout steps. Tien and Chiaotzu were obviously hanging around together. Goku was chatting with Yamcha and Krillin, Android Eighteen was hovering nearby. Gohan had even brought Videl, whom he was embarrassingly holding hands with. Trunks didn't say anything in return to all their hailstorm of happy hellos. He merely responded with shrugs and nods.

One smiling face though, could lighten his mood. "Trunks!"

Goten's beaming smile tugged at Trunks and soon enough he caved and let out a weak "Hi Goten."

"Hey Trunks!" Trunks looked Goten's geeky, well according to his father, older brother. "How's it going kid?"

"I'm not a kid Gohan." Said Trunks lazily.

"Haha, well of course you're not." Replied Gohan, clearly trying to smooth things over. "So you boys up for this?"

"Uh-huh" Replied his best friend eagerly in his raspy voice.

"And just what about me mister?" Trunks watched as Videl angrily tugged at Gohan's hand.

"And girls?" He paused. "But you know Videl these guys are stron-"

"Hey, if you can fight them I can too!" Videl crossed her arms in defiance and Trunks felt like puking witnessing their familiar feud.

Gohan then smiled at him. "And how about it Trunks?"

Trunks shrugged. "Of course I'm up for it I'm the Prince of all -"

"WHOA." Cut in his best friend. "He looks so cool!"

Trunks wheeled around following Goten's line of sight.

_Oh Great, h_e thought as he watched his father land in extravagant armour that captured the attention of all the Z-Warriors. Trunks noted that he had never seen that armour before. It was more exponentially more exquisite than his father's usual armour. It dawned a royal blue cape with a deep-red interior and solid gold embellishment. Trunks' eyes then focused on the royal crest above his father's heart. Trunks continued to look in awe at his father, never having seen him look so regal before.

"Oh hey 'Geta, lookin' good" Yelled Kakarot jokingly, who looked pathetically underdress in comparison to his father. Trunks couldn't help but chuckle knowing the complement from the lower-class saiyan would bother his dad.

"Hn." Was all that his dad responded as he stalked off into a distant corner. Trunks slouched at the lack of hilarious confrontation that could have transpired.

Kakarot seemed a little disappointed too, Trunks noted.

"Now that the theatrics are over, can we get down to business?" Growled Piccolo from his meditative position.

Everyone began blurting out questions at once, mostly though he heard people arguing about where the planet had come from. Trunks tuned the Z-Warriors out once he realized most of them were placing the blame on his father. He then looked over at the man who was the central suspect of the controversy. His father kept his distant from everyone and remained silent through the proceedings of questions and debating.

Trunks then heard Kakarot start re-telling the events of the day. Instead of listening to the story of the choice that he was doubting more and more, Trunks decided to go stand next to his best friend and goof around.

"Trunks?" A hand on his shoulder startled him as he play fought with Goten. Trunks got up and turned to come face-to-face with the scar-faced fighter. Trunks had always liked Yamcha, he was especially fun to tease. But knowing his father would disapprove of the fond gesture between them though and not wanting to pissed of the prince anymore, Trunks pulled away.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Goku said you made the wishes." Tien chimed in, bearing into Trunks with his three eyes which he had always found a little creepy. Averting his gaze from the triclops Trunks noticed that Chiaotzu was basically clutching his best friend's pant leg, making Tien's cyclops eye less intimidating.

"Uh, yeah." Trunks through his hands in the pockets of dark training gi.

Trunks heard people gasp at his admission of guilt. And even heard Krillin whisper to Eighteen "I could have sworn it would've been Vegeta."

"Why?" Asked Yamcha. Trunks looked at his father for help, but received none as Vegeta completely disregarded him.

"Dunno, thought it'd be fun." He sighed. "I didn't know they'd attack."

"Didn't know!?" squeaked Krillin, "How could you not, I mean when your dad came to earth-"

Trunks watched as his father simply shoot a thin ki blast close enough to Krillin's head to clip a chunk of his thick, dark hair off. Vegeta's face was unreadable, whereas Krillin's reaction was one of pure horror.

Goku immediately pointed at Krillin's horrified face and keeled over in laughter. Soon Trunks realized everyone was laughing, except for Vegeta and Piccolo. Even he had started laughing, though he didn't know why. Slowly their laughter came to an end at the intensifying sound of crashing space pods on the earth below.

"We are stronger then them." Trunks turned to see Piccolo mumble, still meditating peacefully with his eyes closed.

"There are thousands though." He heard Krillin whimper quietly.

"Oh don't be such a baby. We can handle it." Eighteen slapped her husband on the back of his head.

Trunks noticed his best friend jumping up and down waving his arms, "Oh, can we do Gotenks... pleaseee can we do Gotenks!"

Trunks face-palmed himself at his friends idiocy, but he couldn't help but chuckle. "No Goten we can't, we need to split up to fight more off."

"Right." Agreed Piccolo, his green eyes not even flutter. If Trunks hadn't been witness to Piccolo fight before, he could had sworn that the namek was a statue.

"So we get to kill saiyans?" Yamcha chimed in, his excited, eager pitch made Trunks cringe. Why did he seem to want to kill saiyans so badly?

"No." Trunks was shocked to hear Vegeta's low, growling voice come from across the lookout. And by the looks of everyone's faces, they were just as startled by his fathers sudden input.

"Not going soft on us, are you _'Geta?_" Trunks picked up on the taunting tone of Yamcha's voice. What was it between these two?

"They are my race you scarface freak and I will not have the likes of YOU executing them." his father growled. Stepping forward threateningly he looked even more lethal than usual in his royal armour, if that were even possible. Trunks watched as his angered father continued, "And if we did kill them, more would come you damn idiot."

Yamcha was silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

He watched his father smirk and lean back crossing his arms smugly. "And if you ever call me soft again I'll blast your balls off."

Trunks watched Yamcha lunge at his father, but Goku intercepted him and pushed him aside.

Goku threw his hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "I think thats our cue to go guys."

Trunks wandered around as everyone wished each other luck and said their goodbyes. He noticed in the midst of it all that his father wasn't moving. Since Vegeta was normally being the first to leave, Trunks hung behind knowing his father wanted something.

"Boy." His father called from across the lookout once everyone had cleared out.

Trunks, eager to make amends with his dad, began running towards his father but realizing he looked to eager, slowed down to a walk.

Once Trunks arrived in front of his father, Vegeta raised and eyebrow at his son.

"What the fuck took you so long."

"I -" Trunks started, but was caught up with trying to read his dad's expressions.

"Whatever boy, just go home and change." Vegeta waved his hand dismissively.

Trunks looked at his father, who was only slightly taller than him, in confusion.

"What?"

"I said go change boy, put on some armour." Vegeta did not meet his gaze.

"But I never fight in my armour." Trunks searched his fathers face for a tell of what he was getting at.

"Boy," Vegeta finally looked him dead in the eye. "No heir of mine will be seen in anything less"

And with that his father was off, leaving Trunks the privacy to freely smile as wide as he could.


	5. Rebirth Saga: Reunion

**Rebirth Saga: Reunion**

* * *

Note: I do not own dbz, this is just a for fun fic!

Holla at all my lovely reviewers!

Apollo1147, kitsuneluvuh, Gogglegirl, Bowser Jr's Descendant, horacioquinter0, NNP, saigwgr, sexy Seren, Cara2012, Pan3, boboleta, Kakarot Son

If I missed anyone, I still thank you!

Now onto the good stuff, Happy reading!

* * *

Gohan silently analyzed the ki of the approaching opponent. The man was far, but even from a distance the ki felt seemingly familiar.

"What's wrong?" His wife ask as she wrapped herself around his arm, causing him to blush at her proximity.

"I'm not sure," started Gohan looking down at his wife,"But something's coming."

"Eh, don't worry about it," She said smiling up at him and waving dismissively. "We've been wrecking these guys all day."

Gohan nodded and smiled unconvincingly in response.

"Gohan seriously, don't worry" She tugged at his arm. "He's not that strong."

"I know, I know." He responded as he began to pace back and forth. As he felt the ki getting closer, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something about this saiyan was making Gohan uneasy, perhaps even scared. "Something is just off."

He then clenched his fists in anticipation and stared at the sky in the direction of the on coming foe. The ki was almost upon them.

"Videl, go." He said seriously as he felt an unexplainable urge to get his family to safety.

"Are you kidding me Gohan?" He watched from the corner of her eye as she sassily placed her hands on her hips, causing her pink cape to blow out in the wind. "There is no way I am going anywhere!"

Gohan had to withhold a shiver as the ki hovered right above them.

"Videl I'm serious, please -" His plea was cut short by the sound of the unseen enemy crashing into the earth only several meters ahead of them. He felt his wife inch forward so she was right beside him.

Looking onward into the crater, Gohan saw a figure stir. Gohan watched as the tall saiyan rose from his landing-crouch facing away from the pair.

Gohan's stomach lurched as he saw the man's long black hair sway as he turned to face them. The saiyans tall. muscular forming looming in his memory.

The man began marching forward. Gohan's memory flooded with fear and anger. The figure came to a halt only but a few feet away and Gohan stumbled backward and inch.

"Gohan...?" His wife whispered quietly as she looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." He responded with a weak smile and quickly returned his gaze to the saiyan clenching his fists even tighter.

The ripped saiyan smirked at him, clearly pleased by Gohan's fear.

"Now boy," The saiyan mocked intimidatingly, "Aren't you going to greet your dear old uncle Raditz?"

Gohan stood stock still paralyzed in the engraved fear from his youth. Scenes from the traumatizing event for his four-year-old-self played back on repeat in his head. He regarded Raditz, making certain over and over that he was more powerful than his uncle. Rage, anger and hatred towards the man that ripped his father away from him and torn his family to shreds began to fill his body. He would never let Raditz do this again.

His anger towards the man who kidnapped him was nearing an overflow when his wife's voice brought him back to himself.

"Uncle...?" Her questioning eyes bore into his, pushing back the nearly-surfaced fury.

He looked down at his wife, there were many things about his past she didn't know. Not because he didn't want to tell but just because there was so much to tell.

Gohan heard Raditz chuckle snapped his head back up to face the malicious saiyan.

"And who is this?" Gohan watched as the monster licked his lips with a twisted look in his eyes as he regarded Videl. "My, isn't she a pretty one."

Gohan used one of his arms to push his wife behind him for protection and simultaneously crouched down and prepared for battle. He let out a low growl.

"GET YOUR EYES OFF HER!" Gohan was not about to let this despicable man hurt his family again.

He then silently whispered to his wife hoping Raditz wouldn't hear, "Videl, go find Dad!" She nodded curtly and shot off into the sky. He knew he could easily take this opponent by himself, but he needed his father there to give him the courage to face this haunting foe. Gohan waited until her ki grew distant to turn back to the smirking saiyan. He watched Raditz begin to walk towards him and just as he was about to lung at the man, the enemy surprisingly threw his arms up into the air.

"Unfortunately I'm not here to fight kid." Raditz said in a disappointed tone, his smirk fading. "I was just told to find you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "By who?"

He watched as Raditz's face twisted into a loathing snarl and point to the rock behind where he stood. "That fucking idiot!"

Gohan wheeled around to see a saiyan standing on a rock less than a hundred feet behind him. The man looked exactly like his father, but sported a scar on the left side of his face.

"Now Raditz, is that anyway to address your father?" The Goku-look alike replied in an eerily familiar joking tone.

Father, but that means...Gohan's jaw dropped at the realization. He was staring at his grandfather.

"I swear old man if you weren't the commander I'd blast you into oblivion!" Raditz voice echoed in Gohan's hazed head.

Bardock laughed, at what Gohan assumed must have been his surprise-stricken face and not Raditz's cold reply. "So, you must be Gohan, my grandson."

Gohan nodded slowly taking note that this man was much different that Raditz, much more level-headed.

"I am Bardock" The saiyan continued. "And I am not here to hurt you or this planet."

Gohan's body released it's tensed up position. Something about the way his mysterious Grandfather spoke those words reassured him they were true.

"What do you want?" Was all Gohan could spit out. He had so many questions.

"I want our attack to stop." Bardock's words came as a shock to Gohan.

"That's treason!" Raditz's hate-laced voice boomed from across the plain. "King Vegeta will have you condemned."

"There is one other who can command the attack to stop." Bardock met Gohan's eyes. Gohan then widened his eyes in realization of who Bardock was speaking of.

"Vegeta..." he whispered under his breath.

Just then Gohan heard a pop and suddenly his father appeared beside him.

"Hey son, heard you could use a hand." He watched as his father observed his enemies. Goku's face became stern at the sight of his brother. "Raditz."

"Lovely to see you again Kakarot." Gohan looked between his father and Raditz, uncertain if his father was picking up Raditz's taunting tone.

"Dad, this is..." The younger Son started while looking at his seemingly aw-stricken grandfather.

"Turles..." His dad finished after barely a glance at the other saiyan.

Gohan slapped his hand on his forehead. "No dad, it's not Turles, it's..."

"Kakarot, I am Bardock." His grandfather stated simply. "And I am your father."

* * *

He felt the cold metal device give way as he routinely crushed the stolen scouter he held in his palm.

"Fourty-two" Yamcha mumbled to himself as he effortlessly heaved the unconscious saiyan off his shoulder and down onto the pile of defeated warriors he and the other Z-warriors had accumulated.

_And I haven't even broken a sweat, _he thought ironically as he went to swipe the dew from his brow off with his forearm. He reached out to sense the whereabouts of the few remaining fights raging and realizing they're were only a handful of saiyans left he allowed his body to un-tense for the first time in hours. Whether it was from the blazing sun above or the fact that the Z-Warriors had been fighting for the majority of the day, Yamcha was growing tired.

Tired, but invigorated. He had never felt so powerful, so useful, since before the first time Goku went super saiyan. He could not compare, no matter how much he trained to the new ascension of the saiyans. But now he hovered above smirking smugly to himself as he looked upon hundreds of saiyans who had not achieved that level, the hundreds of saiyans he could conquer.

Yamcha puff out his chest and floated proudly above his fallen enemies, taking special notice to the ones he himself defeated, finally feeling like the fierce fighter he had been before his death at the hands of Nappa's saibamen.

In his moment of reflection, Yamcha did not notice the incoming ki until it was upon him. As soon as he registered a presence he stiffened preparing to receive the blow.

He felt a strong shoulder come crashing into his back tossing him through the sky and hurling towards the rocky ground. Swirling through the air he tried to regain control of his body, but the attack had come out of no where and he hadn't been ready.

Yamcha mentally cursed his cockiness as he plummeted face-first into the ground. His body seered with pain as he crashed through the rock, which sliced through his skin as easily it did his orange gi.

Finally his body came to a halt from tearing through the ground. Yamcha lay belly-down in the middle of the crater his body created, injured but unfailing. The scars on his face had torn back open, leaving his vision bloodied. His back seared with the pain of the collision but was unbroken. Yamcha continued his instant analysis of his injuries, determining that other than a few deep cuts and a few broken ribs, he was okay.

Hearing the maniacally high laughter that echoed from the saiyan above, he became even more determined to silence his attacker. He brought his arms to the sides of his chest and pushed himself onto his knees, panting at the effort it took. Slowly steading himself onto his feet and gaining his balance back he shot through the cloud of dust and debris towards the sky to face his assailant.

In the sky he came face to face with a female warrior. He noted that her laughter stopped as he re-appeared.

_She's small, but powerful, _he thought as he observed his new opponent, taking his time slowly analyzing her barely-armoured physique. Blood began to pool under his cheeks as his eyes continued to wonder around her exposed body. _She's even kind of cute._

Yamcha continued to watch her intently through as she brought her hand up through her short black hair and touched the green scouter on her ear.

"You should be dead." She stated plainly as she positioned her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read on one of those" He replied, nodding towards the scouter while crouching into a fighting position waiting to pounce on his prey. "You saiyans fight dirty."

"Well maybe if you had one of these, you would have known I was coming." She teased him, flashing him a taunting smile that exposed her razor-sharp teeth threateningly. "But don't worry human, you won't need one this time."

Yamcha barely saw her coming as she launched herself towards him at full speed, but he reacted just in time to the punch she was throwing at the side of his head.

His forearm smashed against her fist, preventing the impact to his face. Quickly he realized in his rushed reaction he had left his right side exposed. Wincing at the pain before it came, he was ready for the painful blow to his broken ribs that was executed flawlessly by the strangely beautiful saiyan. Yamcha recovered quickly from the expected attack and began an aggressive assault in return.

The two fighters danced through the sky, trading hit after hit.

_She's way stronger than anyone of the others, _he thought as he ducked under one of her powerful round-house kicks and ploughing his fist into her instantly exposed side.

He watched her stumble through the air from the impact, coughing up blood. Quickly he watched her regain control of her movement and turn to face him.

"TAKE THIS YOU FOOL"

Yamcha watched the aura of his opponent intensify as she began firing a raging storm of ki blasts towards him.

He began to block the onslaught of attacks, which proved to be easy at first, but in his already injured state began proving to be a difficult task.

_This chick doesn't give up._

Yamcha knew his energy was faltering, and something had to be done about her quickly.

_I refuse to lose to a saiyan again!_

"AHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he gathered all the remaining ki he could to put into his attack. The incoming ki blasts rebounded off his aura in every direction, shattering the surroundings.

He heaved as he finally had mustered the energy necessary for the attack. And finally looking up at his dumb-founded opponent he smiled.

"WOLF..."

Yamcha saw her reach for her scouter.

"FANG..."

And then she had a face of pure horror.

"FIST!"

Yamcha bellowed through the air towards her, showering her in an fury of punches, swipes and kicks. Her attempts at stopping him were completely useless as she was tossed from side to side like a rag doll.

He finally saw consciousness fade from her eyes as she began to slowly flitter down to the hard ground below. Stopping his assault at her defeat, he panted in recovery.

_Victory,_ he thought through the pain, proud of winning this fight.

Yamcha watched as his vicious opponent fall full-speed towards the ground and suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

Next thing he knew, he was standing on the ground with the saiyan in his arms.

Yamcha had caught her.

* * *

"Your my daddy?" Goku asked as he pointed at Bardock, nearly toppling over in surprise. The man looked identical to him, with the exception of the black saiyan armour and a scar that was etched into his face.

His clone-like father shuddered a little at the endearing term before responding to him. "Yes Kakarot there is no doubt I am your father."

Goku's face beamed listening to his father's answer, but all of a sudden became very serious with the realization of a potential threat. "Are you here to fight?"

"Pssh I wish..." he heard Raditz grumble from across the barren plain, but disregarded his cruel brother.

Goku then sensed his son walk up next to him. "Dad they're not here to fight. He wants to stop the attack."

"Is this true?" He glared at his father in the saiyan armour. Goku was aware he had been generous to his opponents before, always giving them the benefit of the doubt, but for his son to say they were trying to help solidified his thinking that it must be true.

His new-relative gave a curt nod in response. Goku threw his arms behind his head and stood up tall, a silly grin slapping itself on his face. "Well Gee, I was kind of looking forward to it."

Bardock chuckled. "Seems you haven't lost all your saiyan spirit after all."

Goku didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult, instead he decided to invite his father to do the one thing that he knew saiyans could always bond over.

"We should spar!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Son," Bardock paused, "it would be my honour to spare with you."

Hearing his father's acceptance of the invitation made Goku thrilled,"That great dad, I'd really love if we -"

"Oh, would you two SHUT UP!" He heard Raditz blurt out and turned to see the saiyan walking closer towards them. "You're both pathetic."

"Raditz calm do-" Goku heard Bardock begin to instruct his son.

"Be quiet old man." His aura was beginning to grow around him. "Now, we have orders, and until you go through with what ever plan you have, I will be seeing these orders through."

His brother was becoming enraged, and from his first experience with a pissed-off Raditz he knew things weren't going to turn out well. Goku abandoned his relaxed demeanour and prepared to fight.

"So whose first?" Raditz added with a vicious smile on his face.

Goku began stepping forward to challenge the opponent until he felt a strong arm fling across his chest in restraint. His son was looking at him in the eye.

"I've got this, Dad." Goku's heart swell with pride at seeing his son's eagerness to battle, something Gohan didn't usually portray. Although he was disappointed to surrender to upcoming battle to his son, the fiery look in his Gohan's eyes convinced him that it was not his fight.

"Ah they boy wants to play." Snarled Raditz at Gohan. He watched his son stepped forward to face the man who had kidnapped him so many years ago.

"Raditz you'll lose." His saiyan father stated simply. Goku watched his brother give their dad an evil glare and a snarl, but said nothing else in response.

"Well if you're so certain how about this." His brother paused to get everyone's full attention. Staring straight at Gohan, with a perverted lick of his lips, he continued, "Winner gets the girl."

Immediately Raditz pounced, but his son was quick to react, not letting Raditz land a single blow. Gohan then began to unload a series of punches and kicks that blasted into Raditz full force, knocking the saiyan around like he weighed absolutely nothing. The battle raged on with Gohan continuously laying beating after beating on Raditz.

Goku then noticed the look in Gohan's eyes, the look of Gohan losing control to his anger. Goku felt a twang of guilt seeing his son act like this, as he had been the one to encourage unlocking this power for the Cell games. He knew his son could tap into this stored energy to become stronger than an enemy that posed a threat, like Cell or Buu had. But Raditz was no threat, Gohan could have defeated him with a single blow.

Goku's face fell with the realization that his son was just toying with Raditz for enjoyment.

"Gohan." Goku began.

"Not now dad." Only a father would notice that Gohan's stern face was one riddled with pure ecstasy as he rammed Raditz's face into the ground.

"Gohan!"

"I said, not now dad!" Gohan was lifting Raditz by the hair and punched his exposed stomach launching the saiyan through the sky.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. Finally his son turned towards him, his eyes steaming with anger.

Slowly he watched the rage drain from his son's dark eyes as Gohan shook himself out of it. His son was glancing from himself back to Raditz's limp, but breathing, body. Goku watched his son's face weld up with pain.

"Dad I'm... -" Gohan dropped his head down to stare at the ground. "Sorry."

"It's okay so-" He began, but was interrupted by his father.

"S'alright kid. Raditz was getting on my nerves too." Bardock said as he walked over to his grandson and gave him an awkward pat on the back. "Now back to business."

"What business, there are no offices out here?" Asked Goku naively, his mind was still focusing on the fight and not fully the context of the conversation.

He heard his father sigh, something people usually did around him. "The business of stopping this attack."

"You see, I can't call the attack off..."

"...But I can."

Goku wheeled around to see Vegeta, in his full royal armour, hovering in the air above.


	6. Rebirth Saga: Double Trouble

**Rebirth Saga: Double Trouble**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is a for fun fic!**

**Note: Thanks to my loyal readers who keep coming back, you're all awesome! And if you ever have any suggestions for future chapters or comments feel more than welcome to leave are review or PM me :)**

**I hope I'm keeping everyone in character, If you guys have any suggestions at all to improve characterization please let me know!**

**Happy Ready!**

* * *

"I thought I sensed some low-level scum around here." Vegeta stated smuggly as he lowered himself towards the earth.

"And it seems I was correct." He continued as his feet touched down, his cape swaying regally in the breeze. After a day of saiyans falling to his feet in either defeat or happiness, Vegeta was on a power-high.

Observing the four saiyans that stood before him, he noted Raditz's face was one of shock, if not horror, which pleased him greatly. Raditz had failed his last mission, and the prince never had taken lightly to failures. Especially Raditz, who had only ever been tolerated by Vegeta, mainly because they aided each other in surviving Frieza. In reality though, Vegeta had only ever thought of Raditz as insubordinate and cowardly.

Gohan on the other hand seemed indifferent to his arrival. Vegeta noticed the spawn of Kakarot even appeared slightly aloof sitting on a distant rock with his head buried in his hands.

Then there was that idiot Kakarot whose face broke out into a dumb smile as he waved his hand furiously. "Hi 'Geta!" He said excitedly. The Prince winced at the friendly gesture, his pride slightly wounded for being addressed as such in front of his subjects.

"Oh, shut-up Kakarot." He snapped exasperatedly.

The fourth unfamiliar one on the other hand, immediately bowed in the presence of the Prince muttering a formal address, "Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked, _Finally someone who knows his place._

"Name and rank soldier." Vegeta commanded simply as the mysterious saiyan rose from his bow.

"Bardock, Commander of the Third-Class."

"Hn." Vegeta crossed his arms, intensely observing the saiyan. Bardock - Vegeta knew he must've heard the name before as a bell of familiarity rang in his mind. Glaring at the man, whom looked identical to his rival, the prince determined that the two must be closely related. At that realization he immediately made the connection to where he had heard the name before... from Raditz.

Vegeta walked up to the man and grasped a chunk of the black spandex shirt beneath his armour.

"You, are responsible for the creation of these two abominations?" He stared at Bardock with disgust, though he was caught slightly off guard when Bardock didn't coward at his threatening gaze.

"They are my sons, yes." Came his nonchalant response which cause Vegeta to growl in disappointment of the commander's lack of fear.

"Wish I wasn't..." Caught Vegeta's cunning ears from the direction of Raditz, but he chose to ignore the comment. Turning his full attention back to Bardock he continued.

"Too bad," The Prince said with a mischievous smirk, while releasing the saiyan's shirt. "And I almost was beginning to like you."

He then turned his attention over to Raditz, glaring at him but not uttering a word. Raditz stared back, but Vegeta knew his eyes were filled with fear and finally Raditz fell to his knees and began to coward.

"I'm sorry I failed you my Prince." He looked up, his face laced with the fear of death Vegeta had seen plastered on it so many times before. "Spare me."

"Urgh, Raditz you're still as pathetic as before." Vegeta said turning back to Bardock.

"You want me to call the attack off."

Bardock nodded.

Vegeta growl, there was something off about this man. Everyone on Vegeta-sei blindly followed his father, but this third-class scum seemed to have a different plan. "Why?"

"Same reason as you, sire."

Vegeta raise an eyebrow.

Bardock continued, "We both have people on the planet that we... care about."

Vegeta winced even more at _that_ word than Bardock did.

The Prince stared at the man, _how could he have known there are people here who I... tolerate. _Vegeta took comfort in knowing he was far stronger than any of the saiyans, with the exception of Kakarot, and that he had the capability to tear apart anyone who threatened him or those he... tolerated.

Bardock remained silent with an expectant look on his face. Vegeta scowled.

"What you want of me can be arranged, command all remaining troops to return to Vegeta-sei under order of the Prince. But you are not to leave, under pain of death." Vegeta had to know how this man knew about his life on earth, and more importantly, who else knew.

"Thank you sire." Bardock bowed again, not phased by the death threat. Vegeta glared at the suspicious saiyan, while allowing his mind to freely imaginatively come up with different execution possibilities. "And what of the saiyans you've defeated?"

Vegeta smirked evilly with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, the rest of them are being appropriately taken care of."

* * *

"Trunks, I CANNOT believe your dad made us do this." Trunks heard Goten yell at him. He watched as his best friend plumped down on a rock on the edge of the forest.

Trunks was beyond pissed at his father. There punishment was absolutely awful. He would have traded it for the most vicious training sessions, no dessert for a year or even, dare-he-say, summer school. But not letting a saiyan fight? That was utter insanity! He and Goten had been forced to watch from the sidelines, for the entire day, while everyone was out fighting. The urgency to battle made Trunks feel like lava was boiling under his skin. At first it didn't seem so bad but with every fluctuation of ki he felt, the need to take to the skies and join the fray became increasingly irresistible.

But he knew if he did, they'd both be toast. So they had decided to, for once, do as they were told to reconcile with their parents.

"Me neither." Trunks finally replied as he heaved a large, brawny unconscious saiyan into the space pod from which he came. Trunks then reached inside and pressed the button his father had shown him and quickly back out of the way as the pod's door automatically began to shut.

"At least I think we're almost done." He sighed turning back to his friend and walking over to take a seat next to him. "This has been the worst day ever."

"Even worse than yesterday." Goten agreed solely.

The pair sat in silence, and Trunks became lost in his thoughts. So much had changed in the past two days all because of their wish and none of it was good. They hadn't met their grandfathers, they hadn't gone to Vegeta-sei, the saiyans were not what they had anticipated, and worse of all now he was sitting in his itchy armour having to deny his fighter instincts over and over.

"Hey Goten." Trunks said breaking the silence. "What do you know about saiyans?"

Goten was silent for a minute, thinking deeply. Trunks wish he speeded up, but knowing better than to get Goten off track by interrupting his train of thought, he remained completely quite. "Only what Uncle Vegeta has told us..."

Trunks knew his friend's tone, there was something more, "What else Goten?" He pressed forward.

"Just one more thing." His friend replied, but kept his eyes towards the ground.

"What is it?" Came Trunks' impatient reply.

"I promised I wouldn't say." Goten mumbled.

Trunks did everything he could to remain calm, feeling the pressure to lash out grow inside him. "Well you can't tell me you know something then not tell me! I'm your best friend."

"I know, I just promised my mom okay?"

Trunks smirked mischievously, knowing exactly how to get his friend to spill the beans. "Oh Goten, you are such a momma's boy."

His spiky haired friend lifted his head, his face red with embarrassment. "Am not!"

"Are too!" Trunks crossed his arms, _This is too easy._

"Nuh-uh!" Was Goten's forceful rebuttal.

"Prove it then, tell me." Taunted Trunks.

"Fine." Goten said eagerly, Trunks smiled to himself at how easy it was to trick his best-friend. "But if you don't like it don't blame me."

Trunks waved his hand dismissively and then brought it to his ear, cupping it and leaning towards Goten.

"Well, I'm waiting" Mocked Trunks, and brought his hand down with a sneer.

Goten sighed and looked at the ground again. "Uncle Vegeta was bad before."

Laughter belted out of Trunks' stomach at his friends idiocy. "Goten, everyone knows that, remember we were all there for Babadi -"

"No, not then." Goten pointed out sternly, still focusing on the ground. "Before."

Trunks was shocked at his best friends words, and sat staring open jawed at his best friend. It couldn't be true, not his dad. There was no possible way, but yet Trunks couldn't help but be kind of made a little bit of sense to Trunks, and definitely would explain why his father never talked about his past. But Trunks couldn't believe it, and he couldn't believe his best friend would say something like that! Words seemed like they couldn't escape his mouth, but finally Trunks shuddered out, "Be...Before w..when?"

As he watched his best friend simply shrug, Trunks finally lost his composure. He stormed up his so-called best-friend and grabbed him by the shoulders. As he viciously stared into Gotens innocent eyes, he shook him roughly.

"Before... when?" Trunks seethed, the words slithering out between his clenched teeth. He felt Goten shudder beneath his hands.

"I don't know! Honest."

"You're lying then!" Trunks said while violently shoving his best friend backwards, the eagerness to fight building up even greater than earlier inside him.

"Am not!" Cried Goten, who as Trunks predicted, did not return the blow.

"What exactly did she say?" Trunks pressed on, shoving his friend again causing him to fall backwards onto his butt. Tears were welling up in Goten's eyes.

"I was really little, I don't remember." Trunks began to lung at Goten again, but stopped when the flustered demi-saiyan continued to speak. "I told her I trained with you two, and she said not too 'cause Uncle Vegeta was bad before."

Trunks paused to analyze the little information Goten had just divulged. Clearly, it was a long time ago that Chi-Chi had told Goten this nonsense, which meant he couldn't be getting it confused with what happened with Babadi. Trunks gulped as he became increasingly skeptical of his father's past, and he knew Goten never lied... Unfortunately for Goten though, that wasn't the end of his story. "And mommy said daddy was the good guy who beat him!"

The young prince's anger flared as he instinctively blasted into super saiyan. He hated hearing everyone go on and on about how great Kakarot was, a man who was myth until a few years prior, while his father, who had always been there, never received a single praise from any of the Z-Warriors. Trunks thought that his friend had been different, he thought his friend looked up to Vegeta as he did. Clearly he was mistaken.

Trunks growled down at Goten. "She lied."

"No way!" Goten's voice was getting defensive as he brought himself to him feet.

"She did," Trunks smirked as he crossed his arms. He knew there was no was his father had been bad. "She was jealous."

The confused look on Goten's face indicated his best friend had not caught onto his mother's ploy.

"She was clearly just jealous," Spat out Trunks cruelly. "Jealous that me and mum had dad..."

He watched Goten's face grow red with anger and his ki rising rapidly.

"And that you guys had no one." Trunks said, and in almost and immediate reaction, Goten transformed to match his own super saiyan form.

The two demi-saiyans clashed into each other simultaneously. Trunks threw a punch at Goten's face while blocking Goten's kick aimed towards his side. He felt a hand clench around his flying fist, and knowing his punch had fail, the young prince decided to try something else. Using a move his father had taught him, Trunks reached out with his free hand and grabbed the wrist of the hand that held his fist in place. He latched on tightly to Goten's forearm. With a graceful full-body twirl, using Goten's own grip as well as his own as leverage, he flipped Goten over his head and slammed his friend mercilessly into the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FATHER!" Yelled the angry Prince at his downed friend.

He barely saw Goten shoot up from his face-down position on the ground and smashed his fist on the underside of Trunks' chin.

"YEAH WELL YOU MADE FUN OF MY MOM!" Trunks heard Goten yell from above him. He smirked at his friend's idiocy for giving away his position.

Trunks quickly phased in behind Goten, his hands clenched together over head. He silently thrust his hands downward, crushing them into Goten's exposed back. His friend went spiralling towards the ground. Trunks' triumphant grin faded as Goten, a mere inch from the ground, wheeled around at shot back into the air, flying full tilt towards him.

Trunks crouched in anticipation. In less than seconds, the two began to evenly trade attacks in midair. After a day of sitting on the sidelines, Trunk's was putting his all into the fight, and he could tell his friend was just as passionate. They were both filled with anger and impatience.

Trunks felt a strong foot hit his chest the same moment he landed his fist on the chest of his foe. The impact and reverb of the attacks sent the two powerful children whirling in opposite directions through the air.

_This is my chance, _Trunks thought as he came to a halt in the air. He turned to face his opponent.

"KA -" He heard his friend yell from across the crisp blue sky.

Apparently Goten had seen the same opportunity as he had.

"ME -" The mini-Kakarot screeched even louder than before.

He could see the ki gathering in Goten's two hands. But instead of bringing his hands together, like his friend, Trunks spread his limbs apart in a star-like configuration.

"HA -" Goten's energy was building even great.

Trunks had decided Goten was not the only one who could steal their father's move. He would show his friend what greatness his father was capable of. And even though he had not ever tried the technique he was about to attempt, Trunks proceeded to put all his energy into his upcoming attack. Lightning shaped ki waves began to surge around him as he gathered his energy.

"ME -" The scream was even louder.

Trunks closed his eyes, using his mind to trace a map of the surroundings. He kept his breath slow and steady as he fed his anger and energy into the building attack. He felt the growing ki reaching a magnificent power around his entire body, the immense energy pushing outward, begging to be released.

"HAAA!" Came Goten's wail was he released his attack.

Trunks' eyes snapped open. His attack was ready. He slammed his outspread arms together, taking aim at Goten. With easy his directed all of his attack power in front of him. The power of the attack was overwhelming and incredible. Right as Trunks began to execute the illustrious blast, he yelled out for the first-time ever;

"FINAL... FLASH!"

* * *

When Trunks awoke the sun was beginning to set... and everything was hurting. He sat up and realizing he was in a giant crater immediately knew the outcome of the fight. He sighed in disappointment, Goten had won. Trunks slowly got up and began to march out of the crater. His body and armour were torn, but not nearly as much as his pride.

As he pulled himself out of the giant hole his impact with the earth created, he couldn't help but notice something was missing... Where was his gloating best friend? Reaching out with his mind in search of his friend's ki, he felt absolutely nothing. Nervously he broadened his search, still not feeling anything.

His heart sunk.

_No, I couldn't have, _Trunks thought, his eye filling to the brim with tears, _Goten can't be..._

He looked around at the destroyed forest, hoping for any sign of his best-friend.

_This is all my fault, _he blamed himself, knowing he had instigated their battle. He scolded himself for using an attack he knew not the limit of. He had known it was powerful, but this powerful. He admittedly wanted to hurt Goten, but they fought all the time like this! Never did he want to kill him!

He reached out again in search of Goten's ki signature, focusing intensely as tears bombarded his cheeks. Finally, after the longest minute of his life, he felt his friend's ki flicker in the distance. Trunks wasted no time as he rocketed towards his friend with all the remaining energy he had.

It took his only a few seconds to traverse overtop the forest to find himself kneeling over the limp body of his best friend. Looking at the damage he cause, he noted happily that Goten seemed generally intact. He brought his younger friend into his arms and began to shake him lightly.

"Goten..." He whispered through his tears. "Goten... wake up!"

His friend let out a cough.

"Goten!"

His friend's eyes fluttered open warily. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Trunks was confused. "No, I'm sorry!"

Goten laughed, which made Trunks smile. Trunks squeezed his friend in his arms.

"I shouldn't have got so mad!"

"Me too." Goten wiggled out of Trunks' embrace and propped himself up on his arm. He smiled.

Trunks immediately smiled back, and then let out a laugh. "To be honest, I had been itching to fight all day."

Goten joined in the laughter to Trunks' relief. "Me too, sitting out today sucked."

Their laughter silenced and an awkward moment ensued. Both staring off into the distance, avoiding eye contact. Finally Trunks was the one who sliced the quietness.

"Do you think he really was bad?" Trunks asked sheepishly, desperately locking eyes with his friend.

For less than a moment, Goten looked unsure. That look, that only Trunks could have noticed, dissolved from his friend's face immediately as he shrugged and said with a smile, "Doesn't matter he's good now."

Trunks nodded, but was unconvinced. If his dad had been bad, would it really not matter to him?

Trunks gave a weak smile. He needed to get his mind off things. He stood up and outstretched a hand downwards to help his injured friend rise to his feet.

"How ya feeling?"

He watched Goten brush the debris and dirt off his orange gi.

"Okay." He smiled widely.

Trunks grinned back. "Well, we should probably finish our punishment, I'm pretty beat already and I'd rather not train with dad after that."

"Yeah, I'm way to tired to train with Uncle Vegeta... first one to find a saiyan wins!" He said excitedly jumping into the air and blasting off.

Trunks shook his head. They'd been playing this game all day and he'd won every single time. He would just stand in place and locate their faint ki signatures, where as Goten never realized to try it that way and more or less treated it as a big game of hide and seek. But this time, Trunks did not reach out to detect saiyan ki, he was going to let his friend win... it was the least he could do.

After two minutes of waiting, he sensed Goten hurrying back towards him.

"Oh, not again." His friend said frustratedly when he say Trunks in their original location not knowing he hadn't moved.

Trunks lifted his hands in the air, as if in defence. "I didn't find one! You lead the way."

"So, I won?" Goten beamed.

Trunks nodded.

"Whoopee! Common Trunks, this way!" He waved from the air. Trunks pushed off to follow his friend.

Less than a minute later they landed on the outskirts of Satan City. Half-buried in the ground, Trunks noticed a white and purple space pod lodged in the ground with the door open. He examined the rest of the surroundings, noting there was no saiyan.

"Goten, there's no..."

"I know," Smiled Goten. "But we have all those saiyans back in the desert, and we still haven't found pods for a few..."

Trunks beamed at Goten, his friend had actually had an intelligent idea. "Great idea Goten!"

The praise made Goten smile. He puffed out his chest proudly and continued. "So yeah, when we find the pods, we can go pick a saiyan up and bring them too it."

Trunks slapped his palm to his forehead, at least his friend had been close. "OR we could bring all the empty pods to the saiyans, and load them all up in one go!"

He watched Goten scratch his chin, contemplating the new idea. Finally he nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Let's get this puppy out of the ground."

"Right." Came Goten's response as they walked over to the pod. "I've got it."

He watched as his best friend sprinted ahead and jumped into the air. Goten grabbed the inside of the door and began to pull the craft upwards out of the ground. Right as the pod was about to clear it's resting place, Goten's arms seemed to fail and the pod fell back into the hole. And Goten right into the pod.

"Y'okay?" Trunks said as he ran over and peered into the space pod. Peering in he saw his friend had tumbled and landed upside down on the soft leather seat.

Goten nodded dizzily. "Yeah, guess I was more tired than I thought." He turned himself over so he was sitting properly in the chair. "Hey Trunks, this is kinda cool!"

Trunks peered in. His friend was staring in wonder at all the buttons and had began making space craft sound effects like the ones in their video games.

"Come in!" Goten beamed.

That was all Trunks needed to hear. He hopped in the tiny space pod and squished in on the leather seat.

"Cool huh?"

"Uh-huh." Was the only thing Trunks could say, he was too fascinated my all the controls, his brain immediately beginning to deconstruct and reconstruct the entire pod. Trunks became enveloped in deep thought of the precise mechanisms of the craft all while Goten continued to make noises and motions beside him, pretending he was in a space fight.

Goten's elbow knocked into Trunks' gut snapping Trunks out of his train of thought.

"Hey, watch it." He gave a playful nudge back.

"Sorry." Was Goten's smily reply. With that Trunks retreated back to his scientific thoughts.

Not even a minute later Goten's foot came slamming down on his toe, causing the prince great pain and annoyance. This time the push was not playful. "I said watch it Goten!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Asked Goten, who had clearly been in his own world, as he shoved Trunks back. Trunks' back slammed into the wall of controls, and immediately he pushed Goten back, whom also slammed into some of the ships many buttons.

The two were at each other again, only inches apart yet shoving each other over and over.

What they didn't notice was the space pod coming to life.

The control boards were lighting up, the ship beginning to hum, but the boys continued to bicker.

"_INITIATING CRYOGENIC SLEEP. INITIATING CRYOGENIC SLEEP. INITIATING..."_ The space pod announced in a soft, womanly voice.

"Trunks." Goten yawned. "What's..."

Trunks shivered, trying to get up from his seat, but his body was too heavy. He heard the hiss of the pod's door closing.

"_DESTINATION VEGETA-SEI, LAUNCH SEQUENCE ACTIVATED."_

Trunks' eyelids felt like anvil's were weighing them down as he struggled to keep them open.

With the last flutter of his eyes, he managed one word before becoming completely immobilized...

"Shit..."


	7. Rebirth Saga: Through New Eyes

**Rebirth Saga: Through New Eyes**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, This is just a for-fun fic**

**Note #1 : The first villain saga will start at chapter 10 so get stoked people! :D**

**Note #2: I am going to be writing a lot so again get stoked for quick updates :)**

**Note #3: Clearly revision isn't my thing, and my spell check is being wonky for unknown reasons, but I promise after chapter 9 is out I'll go back and hopefully clean some stuff up**

**Note #4: I talk too much! Time to read, have fun!**

* * *

_Forced to his knees from the jaw-breaking blow, the seven year old did not allow any sign of pain to cross his stern face. The slash he just received cause blood to trickle down the side of his young face, but he did not dare touch the wound. The prince would not show weakness. He could hear the horned arcosian's feet slowly stride over too him._

"_Zarbon." The pink beast rasped out. "Bring me my knives, this little monkey needs to learn his lesson."_

_Vegeta's eyes widened, he had been tortured by Frieza before, but never did the beast use any instruments. He tried to stop his tail from twitching, but the fear of losing it was too great._

_Frieza chuckled girlishly when he took notice of his slight change in demeanour. _

"_Ah, Vegeta, is that fear I sense." Frieza eyed him cooly as he began eying the tray of knives Zarbon held out beside him._

_The child slowly got off his knees and to his feet. Even at such a young age he was strong, and he was not going to let Frieza break him. The youthful prince crossed his arms. The stare he gave Frieza was weak in comparison to the glares he would learn to give in his later years, but it was a look filled with hate and anger none the less._

_Blood trickled down the side of his face to the corner of his mouth. _

"_No you fucking lizard." Vegeta scowled, the blood spitting from his lips. "Do your worst."_

"_Now, now my little buffoon, don't go tempting me." Frieza said in a disgustingly seductive tone while wagging a finger at him. Frieza then grabbed a dagger off the tray, not the largest Vegeta noticed, but it was certainly big enough to do some damage to his favourite appendage. His tail twitched instinctively yet again as Frieza twirled the knife between his fingers. "Thank you Zarbon, you can leave us now."_

"_Yes my lord." The atrocious green freak said as he bowed and exited Frieza's chambers._

_Frieza remained still, eying the boy from bottom to top, over and over until the exact instant after the automatic door slammed shut behind Zarbon._

_The purple monstrosity licked his perverted lips. _

"_You will make a fine specimen one day." Again Vegeta could feel the monster observing him, which caused his stomach to knot. "But for now little monkey, you need to learn your place."_

_Vegeta stood rooted to the floor as Frieza slowly walked around him in a circle, the arcosian's lethargic tail dragging behind like a slithering snake on the ground. The prince kept his eyes on the wall straight ahead, not daring to look up at the red eyes that hovered above. His knotted stomach twisted even more threatening to explode, and he tightened his tail around his waist._

_Frieza stopped in front of him. What was it going to be this time? A beating if he was lucky, the prince had always found starvation to be much worse. But that knife, why did the lizard have that knife?_

"_You disappoint me boy." Frieza said sternly as his hand obviously clenched tighter on the shaft of the dagger. The disfigured lizard put his hands on his hips, the dagger pointing directly at Vegeta's heart. "I said to be done the purge in a day, and how long did you take."_

_The young boy said nothing. The purge had proven more difficult than he thought, the inhabitants were more technologically enhanced than the files he received had read. Vegeta always seemed to get the most impossible tasks, as if Frieza wanted him to fail._

"_Hmm?" Came Frieza's raspy voice._

"_Three."_

"_Three what chimp?" Frieza grinned. "Use your words."_

_Vegeta scowled as viciously as possible for someone his age. "Three days."_

"_That's right!" Frieza said excitedly, then putting on an awfully fake concerned tone continued. "I was worried sick, you could've been hurt or... sick."_

_Vegeta almost threw-up at the fake sincerity Frieza was playing at. He kept his eyes locked on the red orbs above, wishing the beast would just get on with what ever torture would ensue._

"_But still my pet, you failed me." Frieza continued to mock. "And failure cannot go unpunished, it would be unfair to the others."_

"_The other's never seem to get it as bad as me." Vegeta blurted out angrily. "So get on with it already!"_

_He almost flinched as Frieza's grotesque free hand grabbed the collar of his spandex shirt and hoisted him into the air. The lizard lifted him to eye level and brought him and inch from his hideous face._

"_You think me unfair do you? Unforgiving?" Frieza toyed. "Is this unforgiving?"_

_Frieza brought the knife up and briefly rested the blade on the prince's cheek. Vegeta noticeably held his breath in anticipation for the pain. The thing that came next was miraculous. The pang of the metal blade hitting the ground caused Vegeta's body to un-tense and for him to release his held breath. Frieza had tossed the knife aside. Even his tail unwound slightly from his waist._

"_See I am forgiving." The monster said happily, pulling Vegeta even closer, their faces micrometers from touching. "You will keep your tail, especially since it has proven to be so useful."_

_Vegeta watched as a psychopathic smile graced the lizard'd face. "But that does not mean you will go unpunished."_

_Frieza raised him higher into the air before he had time to react..._

_And plunged one of his horns directly through his chest._

Vegeta sprung awake from his nightmare gasping for air, clenching the scar on the right side of his chest. His seated muscular body was drenched in a cold sweat from his night time thrashing. The breaths escaping his lungs were harsh and burdensome. He quieted his loud breathing and tried to calm his booming heart rate.

The nightmares that had haunted him so often before he met Bulma had seemingly been withering away over the years. But in the past two nights he had experienced horrific visions of his past every time his eyes drifted together. He looked over at his saviour on the other side of the king-size bed. She lay there completely still, her back towards him. Vegeta admired the way her short blue hair rested on the back of her neck and the way he body dipped at her waist.

He sighed.

_Sixteen._

By her breaths, he knew he had awoken her. He gazed at his wife, knowing why she pretended. It hurt his pride immensely to display such a weakness to her. She pretended for him. Part of him want to reach out to her, and talk to her about it.

Vegeta scowled himself for wanting that, _damn this planet and their contagious emotions._

He just hoped that his mental shield had sheltered his mate from seeing the gruesome scene that had just replayed in his mind, but was unsure as it had faltered in his sleep several times before, allowing Bulma an uncensored peek into his past.

He tore off his sheets and walked across the room to put on his spandex shorts, knowing where he had to go to banish the demon Frieza from his mind. As silently as possible he floated out of the master bedroom and to the room next to theirs. Slowly he grasped the door knob and inched the door open, keeping his focus on the ki of the being in the middle of the room. When he concluded his child had not awoken to the creak of the door, he hovered in.

Stopping at the side of his daughter's crib he peered down at the small bundle of blankets and blue tuffs of hair.

Vegeta had never grasped the strange admiration humans had for their newborns. Like saiyan newborns as he had seen with Tarble, human newborns looked withered up and deformed almost as if they were a different race entirely. No saiyan ever called one so young anything endearing, but humans went gaga for their little monsters. The whole idea completely baffled him.

Until Bra.

He could have sworn she was the most beautiful thing he had every laid his eyes on, except for when her screeches made his ears bleed of course. Seeing her as calm and serene as she was now made him regret not having been there when Trunks was a newborn, and not the terrible teen he was now. Seeing Bra like this made him regret many things.

But she was his determination to never go back to his past ways again. Watching her peaceful slumber put his demons at bay and alienated the world around him.

She was also his weakness. His entire family was his weakness. And he knew he had to keep them safe from the new threats. The new threats from his own race.

The prince retreated to a chair in the corner of Bra's room that had become home to him since she was born.

He needed to think about the current predicament. What was the next move?

_I could go to Vegeta-sei, _He pondered with devilish grin crossing his face, _And slaughter them all. _He chuckled silently knowing he had thought that as more of a joke than anything serious.

Dismissing the second part of the idea he continued to think, _No, if I went my idiot father could easily blow this place up if so felt like it. _

Vegeta scowled and pressed back into the soft cushion. _I'll have to set up a communication from here... at least I've got Kakarot's scum bag father around._

Vegeta grimaced thinking of Bardock. The man seemed to know far more than he should and evidently had his own agenda. Bardock, Vegeta decided, would be worth keeping a sharp eye on.

_And should that low-class step out of line, he will face an excruciatingly painful demise. _Vegeta smirked at his blood-lusty thoughts, almost wishing for someone to prey on.

The prince crossed his arms as he banished the tempting, twisted thoughts from his mind. He would only do it if it came down to that. But as his devious thirst left his mind the prince couldn't help but notice that along with the nightmares that returned to haunt him over the past couple of days, so his poisonous past ideologies. Thoughts of death, revenge and power were always lurking in the back of his mind as if they were just waiting to pounce. These sadistic thoughts that hadn't crossed Vegeta's mind in years...

The saiyan prince shook his head and brought his focus back to his daughter. His princess.

Vegeta let out a sigh. He had his family to keep his past demons at bay. How someone like him deserved such a gift was beyond him, but he was internally grateful for there presence in his life. Vegeta then calmly reached out with his mind. Feeling his daughter's presence, and making sure to keep his own thoughts guarded, he gently reach into her mind as he had done almost everyday since she had been born.

Bra's mind was wonderful. The prince let her joyous thoughts overflow into his own mind. Everything to her was so new, so pure. The innocence she possessed was something that Vegeta had only thought of as a farce until he had seen the world through her eyes. He allowed the images of Bulma and Trunks pass from his daughter's mind into his own. All her overjoyed feelings she associated with them came along with her memories of them. Vegeta chuckled as he even felt a tinge of annoyance she already had building up in her toward her older brother.

His daughter's thoughts then turned to him. He smiled widely knowing what was to come. Vegeta saw her memories of him, and with them came many emotions. He felt her admiration for him, he basked in her love for him, but most of all he enjoyed seeing himself through her eyes, for once seeing himself as good.

Vegeta pulled back from Bra's mind, his rare smile unfaltering. His daughter was the only one who could give him the gift of freedom from his demons. One day he would have to thank her.

With one last grateful look at his angelic daughter, Vegeta rose out of the chair and floated out of the room.

As he closed the door to the precious girl's room, he prayed the creak of the rusted hinge would not awake her. When he heard nothing but silence for a few moments from the other side of the door, he proceeded to put his feet on the ground and walk down the hall back to his own room.

Right before he entered his bedroom, he paused.

Vegeta reached out with his senses to his sons bedroom. Trunks still wasn't home.

Vegeta's smile finally faltered. He had felt his son's ki raging against Goten's earlier, and was actually very pleased knowing that his punishment had been so tough to handle it caused them to beat each other to a pulp. He reached out further to try to sense his son's ki, but felt nothing. Could the brats still be injured, he had felt their ki wither away after their brawl.

Vegeta shrugged and opened the door to his bedroom, deciding he would do a more thorough search in the morning. With everything going on, there disappearance had him concerned. And the last thing he needed was for those two to get into anymore trouble.

* * *

Trunks felt his eye twitch followed by a twitch in his finger.

"_DISENGAGING CRYOGENIC SLEEP. DISENGAGING CRYOGENIC SLEEP."_

He heard the soft womanly voice repeat as he regained consciousness.

"Truh...unks?" Came a woozy voice from beside him. Trunks took a moment to remember how he came to be in the space pod, and finally placed a face to the mysterious voice.

"Uh-huh." Was his lazy reply to Goten. He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes, and let out a big yawn.

"We there yet?"

Trunks turned his head and rolled his eyes right in Goten's face. His friend was so immature.

"ENTER ORBIT. ETA: 10 SECONDS."

"Does that answer your question?" Trunks tried to sass back, but his fatigue diminished the effect.

"Yup."

_Wait a minute, _he thought. "Goten, did it say ten seco-?"

He sentence was drowned out by their simultaneous yelling. They were falling, and way too quickly. The boys instinctively wrapped themselves in each others arms and continued to scream in their panicked state all while mentally bracing themselves for a harsh impact. Trunks' stomach lurched from the sudden drop.

He looked out the space pod window hoping to see how far up they were, but seeing nothing but sky they window must have been facing the wrong way. He could not tell when the impact was coming. To shield himself he quickly powered into super saiyan, hoping his friend would catch on. He was thankful Goten quickly noticed and immediately powered up.

Their babyish screams filled the tiny pod as the ground below came closer...

Their yelling almost drowned out the soft noise of their impact. Trunks heard it though. He heard it, but felt nothing. The space pod came to a bouncy halt juggling the boys all about in the tiny pod.

Only when the space pod stopped did Trunks power down and let go of Goten, who continued to cling dearly to him.

"Ahem." Trunks cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulder while looking down at super saiyan Goten who was still clutching his armour.

"Oh, sorry Trunks." He couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the look of embarrassment on his younger friend's face.

"Well, I guess we are here." Trunks let a mischievous grin cross his face as his mind began to race at the possibilities.

"Maybe we should go back." Goten said shyly. "Can you make this thing take us back?"

Trunks thought about it for a moment knowing his friend was right; they should go back. He paused and looked at the ship controls, determining he probably could program the pod to haul them back to earth.

But did he want to go back?

"Not sure." He said. A moment later the hiss of the pod door opening began.

"But we can find out later." Trunks finished flashing his friend a smile as he inched his bum forward on his seat while the door gradually opened.

Goten remained silent which concerned him, especially since the door to a whole new world was almost open. He slapped his hand down on his friend's shoulder.

"Common chibi, it'll be an adventure!" Trunks could barely contain his excitement, which clearly rubbed off on Goten well.

"Alright!" Came his partner-in-crime's enthusiastic response.

The door to the pod hit the cushioned ground. Trunks took the lead and stepped out of the pod first. His foot sunk into the giant reddish cushion they had landed on. He took a deep breath embracing the open space. The air in the atmosphere slightly stung his lungs as he realized the different composition of gases may take some getting use too. A moment later he felt his friend get out of the pod behind him.

"Whoa." He heard Goten whisper from behind him.

And whoa was right. Trunks was completely taken aback by the world in front of him. The landing pad was on the roof of a tall white building, which allowed him to see as far as his eyes could scout out. The sun was just rising over the distant horizon.

They were clearly in a city, he determined, but what a city it was! Trunks stood there, jaw hanging, at the brilliant white and blue buildings that contrasted perfectly with the bright red earth. Off in the far distance he spotted a forest of lush green vegetation and crystal blue lakes. In the centre of the entire city, was a brilliant palace of gold and white that shot up hundreds of feet above even the tallest of the other buildings. Trunks stared in awe at the business of the city, and then a thought struck him.

He was their leader.

He was their ruler.

He was Pr...

"Who the fuck are you two?" The voice broke the teenager's serene thoughts.

"Huh?" Responded Trunks as he came out of his daze. His line of sight finally falling upon the fully-armoured saiyan on the other side of the landing pad, who seemed to be operation some sort of hand-held computer.

"You heard me twerps, this pod is registered to Borgos." Trunk's watched as the giant, short-haired saiyan, clenched the electronic clipboard in his hand tightly. "So who the fuck are you two?"

"I'm Go-" Before his friend could finish his excited introduction Trunks slammed a hand across Goten's mouth to silence him. Trunks furrowed his brow together and crossed his arms, glaring at the seven-foot saiyan with unwavering confidence. The young prince puffed out his chest and got ready to start his speech.

"I am Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Prince of all -"

"Hey!" The saiyan started clearly having completely ignored what Trunks had been saying. "You guys don't have tails... and that disgusting purple hair... you're not saiyans."

"Are too!" Shouted his friend passionately from behind him.

Trunks watch the muscles of the tall saiyan bulge as he quickly reached for the scouter. The saiyan in the black and icy blue armour began to yell orders into the scouter in a harsh, ancient tongue.

"_Decok rotk. Sktelle: aterrizaje jedok fiem. Decok rotk._" Trunks heard the man hiss into the device.

"I didn't catch all that." Whispered Goten.

"Don't worry, I did." Trunks whispered back confidently. His father had been forcing him to self-learn saiyago since before he could remember, some of that knowledge he had passed onto Goten, but he was still far more advanced in linguistics than his demi-saiyan friend.

"Hey you two!" The saiyan had now switched back to Galactic Standard. "Get over here, or prepare to fight."

"Nuh-uh." Said Trunks, while waving a finger, in an extremely Gotenks-like tone. "_Wahr gehen nirzendwo._"

The giant saiyan's cocky attitude suddenly dropped, his black eye baring into them, "How do you two pip-squeaks know saiyago?"

"We'll Trunks taught me!" Was Goten excited reply, which made Trunks almost slap him friend for his idiotic behaviour.

Trunks rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while sizing up his opponent. "Well, since we aren't moving, I take it we're fighting then?"

"Just who do you think you are kid?" The saiyan growled, and Trunks noticed that he had crouched into a fighting ready stance.

"A prince who is about to kick your ass." Said Trunks, whom mockingly put his hand in his pockets and pretended to whistle. "I'm waiting..."

Less than a second after Trunks had pulled that act, the brawny saiyan pounced. The tall, ripped saiyan threw his hand-held gizmo aside and flung himself at Trunks and Goten. Trunks smirked at the reaction of the full-blood, it was the exact reaction he had wanted.

The saiyan was now hurling through the air at top-speed, his hands outreached, aimed right for Trunks' neck. But Trunks stood perfectly motionless. Locking his stern glare onto the saiyan's wild black eyes.

He waited. Waited right until the very last instant.

The instant the saiyan's finger tips brushed the skin of Trunks' neck, the young prince erupted into super saiyan and dodged the incoming blow. As the body of the disoriented saiyan flew past Trunks, he latched both his hands onto the attackers ankle, and using the opposing saiyan's momentum, flipped him out of the sky and slammed him right through the cushioned landing pad.

The giant landed with an audible thud after breaking straight down through almost half the floors of the tall building.

Trunks powered down. Goten, he notice, was already kneeling over the hole Trunks had created with the limp body of his attacker.

"Trunk!" Trunks looked at his friend, crossing his arms to downplay how cool he felt in that moment. "That was... AWESOME!"

He chuckled as he watched his best friend peer down at the fallen enemy again.

Trunks smirked smuggly. "Once he regains consciousness, the whole planet will know my power."

Goten nodded, looking between his best friend and the hole in which their enemy created. "I don't think that'll be too soon."

The boys looked at each other in silence for a moment.

And then they both burst into laughter. Whether it was because of what just happened or because they were on Vegeta-sei, or whether it was just because that's how they were, Trunks laughed as if he would never stop.

Finally there laughter had to come to an end when they began to sense several ki forces flying their way.

"Let's get out of here and explore!" Suggested Goten.

Trunks shrugged, trying to play it cool. "I could go for another round."

"I don't know if a Prince should be beating up his people though..." Said Goten thoughtfully, Trunks scowled, knowing his usually-incompetent friend was actually right.

Reluctantly Trunks agreed to leave.

Trunks raced away from the building as fast as he could, with Goten by his side, to ensure no one had followed them. Once they were clear of the landing dock, and on the other side of the city, Trunks slowed down.

"Hey Goten." Trunks began while staring at the altitudinous palace. "Let's explore that."

He regarded his friend as Goten followed the trail of his outstretched finger. Goten's face was, at first, one that read that he was doubtful of his choice of exploration venue. But Trunks noticed that the doubt was immediately replaced by curiosity and wonder.

"Let's do it!"

Together they shot towards the central building, from which the rest of the city expanded outward as if it was the centre of a ripple which grew increasingly spare as you moved away from the source. Trunks secretly hopped it really was the castle in which his father grew up, so he could see the place for himself.

"This way!" Yelled Trunks as he spotted an entrance. Trunks flew cautiously towards the balcony that extended outward from underneath a giant window. He could see from afar a majestic golden pedestal in the middle of the white marble area. His eyes then continued their trail until the halted upon noticing two saiyans, in matching black uniforms, guarding each of the entrances on either side of the window.

"What are we going to do about them?" Goten clearly had seen them too as he stopped mid flight, leaving them exposed. And too close to the guard's wandering eyes for Trunks comfort. "We can't fight everyone!"

Trunks scowled, knowing his friend was right. They had already caused enough of a scene earlier, and everyone would already be on high alert.

"Maybe there's another way in..."

"Now wait Trunks! They're going inside!" His friend was right, the guards were retreating inside, shutting the doors behind them. "I wonder what's going on?"

Trunks smirked looking at the giant window that would allow them privy to that information. "Well lets go find out."

Seconds later their toes touched down extremely softly on the elegant white balcony. Immediately, but silently, the two crept up to the window. The tall glass proved to be almost opaque as the sun glared off of it so to get a better look, Trunks cupped his hands around his eyes and pressed his face to the warm glass and motioned for Goten to do the same.

Inside the large chamber, that was lined with intricate pillars of white and gold, a crowd of about nearly a hundred was gathering. Every person in the hall was facing away from him and the window, and instead at the empty, exquisite seat on the elevated platform on the far side of the hall.

Trunks' stomach flipped in excitement. That was no plain seat, that was a throne. Which could only mean that they were waiting for...

"All hail his Royal Highness," A booming voice reached across the room and rattled through Trunks' brain like a clash of thunder. "Conquerer of Planet Plant and commander of the Class Elite; King Vegeta."

Trunks had to cover his ears as the room erupted in applause as an angry looking saiyan entered and stormed up to the throne.

A saiyan that was almost identical to his father.

A saiyan who even looked a little like him.

A saiyan that was his grandfather.

* * *

**Saiyago in this Chapter**

Code – Diecok

Red – rotk

Location – Sktelle

Landing – aterrizaje

Dock – jedok

five – fiem

We're - Wahr

Going - gehen

Nowhere - nirzendwo

***I am just playing on words from different languages to create the saiyago language. Hopefully by the end of this fic I'll have lots to even make a full page of it!**


	8. Rebirth Saga: Connections

**Rebirth Saga: Connections**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, this is a for fun fic**

**Note 1: Unedited, as usual. I'm sorry if it's rough. But as promised after the next chapter comes out I'll be doing a revise of everything :)**

**Note 2: I am so sorry this took so long! But I'm half done the next chapter (couldn't decide to include it or not) so it'll be up super soon!**

**Note 3: To all my followers, reviews and favoriters (?) you are all awesome and I'm glad my writing make you happy. Never hesitate to contact me if you want, I'm always up for a chat.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Yamcha delicately pressed the damp cloth to his opponents forehead. He stared down at the short-haired beauty laying on the bed. He admired her toned figure, that was given a extra hint of femininity from the pink spandex that perturbed from underneath her armour. He shifted his chair closer to the bed to rest his arm more comfortably as he tried to bring down her fever.

His eyes fluttered, whether from the sight of her or from his sleepless night he knew not. Some unknown force compelled him to bring her back to Kame's house with him, instead of tossing her in the pile like trash with the rest of her race.

_She is not trash, _he couldn't help but think as he observed her serenely sleeping self. She was so peaceful. And she was recovering, something that may not have happened had he let her fall to the ground. Yamcha growled at the sickening thought of her laying broken in the mess of jumbled bodies he had created_._

Yamcha rested his free-arm's elbow on the bed and propped his heavy head in his hand. He continued to stare at her calm face as he dampened the cloth in the cool bucket of ice-water and replaced it on her forehead just as the sun breached through the window.

He felt her face twitch under him. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she violently grabbed hold of his wrist and flipped him onto the other side of the queen-size bed. Yamcha was in a vulnerable position as she pinned him down, her legs straddling his waist.

"You." He felt her eyes bare into him from less than a foot above.

"Aghhhh!" Searing pain shot through both of Yamcha's wrists as she clawed her nails into his forearms.

"Hey stop that!" Yamcha blurted out as he pushed her off of him. She was clearly still extremely weak as it took him nearly no effort at all. "I saved you!"

"You defeated me, and I should have died a warriors death!" She said spitefully as she folded her arms across her chest.

He laughed at her attitude, she kind of reminded him of a certain saiyan he despised. "Why? So you could enjoy round two in hell?"

"You know nothing of hell." She said glaring daggers at him.

"No I don't" Yamcha admitted. "But I do know something about death, and it's not too fun."

He looked over at her from his lying position as she sat on the edge of the bed where he had tossed her. She was slowly recoiling into he own embrace, hunching deeper and deeper into her crossed arms.

"Then fight me and we will see who ends up knowing the most of death." She spat at him from the edge of the bed.

Yamcha sat up and went to sit beside her, his old nervousness around girls was slowly creeping back. "You're too weak..."

She flashed him a murderous look, understanding her warning he knew he had to correct himself. He never seemed to be able to say things properly around girls. Flashing his hands around dismissively in the air, Yamcha began to awkwardly correct his insult. "No I just meant... well you're hurt... but you're very strong... and the fever..."

Yamcha's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment at his own babbling. And her pissed-off glare was certainly not helping. To regain traction on his sporadic stuttering he decided to stray away from the topic of her physical state.

"And the fighting is over."

He watched her eye's widen in shock. Her dark eyes seeming so filled with questions, but yet he notice her body language was even more closed off then before.

Suddenly her eyes filled with sorrow. "We lost."

Yamcha watched the little pride she had left drain from her face, the harsh lines of her angled features seemed to soften in sadness.

"Why did you spare me?"

"Spare you?" It took a moment for Yamcha to clue in on what she meant. She thought the saiyans were dead! In this moment, Yamcha was particularly thankful that the troll -of-a-prince had suggested keeping them alive. He could be the barer of good news to the beauty before him.

"There not dead! We sent them back to Vegeta-sei, some are even still here."

For the first time ever he saw a genuine smile cross her face, lighting up every one of her features. A smile that made him feel like he was looking at the perfect sun, or more appropriately, in the case of a saiyan, the flawless moon.

"Really?!"

"Yeah really" He said eargerly as he stretched his sore arms over head, and then dropped them behind so he was propped up on his elbows, legs still hanging off the side of the bed.

"It was partly my idea." Yamcha added untruthfully.

"Thank you," Her genuine thanks made him beam back at her with an equal amount of excitement. Suddenly her face dropped again, and her body sunk back. "King Vegeta will send more, we were ordered to purge. So we must."

"No he won't." Yamcha laughed and reached over to the bedside table and picked up a scouter. "You were ordered to stop."

"But..."

Yamcha couldn't help but chuckled again. He knew the saiyan wouldn't believe him which was exactly why he kept a scouter. He couldn't work it, but he was damn sure she'd be able to.

He tossed the scouter gently into her hands. He withheld his laughter as she fumbled it at first, but then got a grip on it. "Check that out."

He watched as she eagerly brought the scouter to the side of her face and adjusted it onto her ear. Gracefully he observed her begin to access the device. As soon as she brought her hand down from the scouter, her jaw dropped in what Yamcha assumed was awe.

"The Prince?" She whispered at him. "Order of the prince?"

Yamcha couldn't help but snort at the mention of Vegeta. Of course the girl he liked was going gaga over that ass... when didn't that happen to him.

"Yeah yeah, the one and only."

"But how? Why? Where? Is he..."

Yamcha was regretting the decision of having shown her the scouter.

"Okay slow down. We'll go..."

He was interrupted by the door slamming open and the bald old man barging in.

"Eighteen has breakfast ready..." Master Roshi yelled in his squeaky, raspy voice. Yamcha dropped his head. Everything had been going so well until she heard Vegeta...and now this? "Oh he he I see you have a friend!"

He watched as his perverted master scanned the shocked saiyan from over the top of his glasses. Next thing Yamcha knew, Master Roshi was right beside the saiyan practically drooling on her.

"I'd much rather be eating her for breakfast... he he he."

She recoiled nervously, but Yamcha was pleased when she looked at him for help. He got up and shamefully grabbed his Master by the shoulders and began to lead him towards the door. "Time to go, we'll be down for breakfast soon."

"Oh worked up an appetite I see. He He."

"Not doing what you think." Yamcha growled as he pushed him out of the room. He looked at the turtle-man and grabbing the door proceeded to slam it shut on him.

"But I don't even know her name!" Was the last thing he heard his instructor say as the door came to a thundering shut.

He turned back towards the beauty who was staring at him as if she wanted to kill him. He nervously approached her, fiddling awkwardly with his hands. "Ha, sorry about that."

"I will destroy him if he comes near me again."

"Not if I get to him first." Said Yamcha half-jokingly. "But the man does have a point..."

She darted a sinister look at him that made Yamcha want to run and hide, but he was determined to go through with what he had to say.

"I don't even know your name."

On the spot he decided to take her delicate hand from it's folder position, and when she didn't pull back, he brought it to his lips and placed a gently kiss upon it. Carefully, so as not to alarm her, he put it back on her leg. Looking down at her, for a long time they remained silent. He could feel her eyes connecting with his, analyzing him.

And then finally after their passionate silence, he caught he lush lips beginning to move.

"Fasha, my name is Fasha."

* * *

_She was kneeling with her ear to the door, listening intently to two voices arguing wildly on the other side. Fear, a fear she had never experienced before, filled her entire being to the brim. Yet she was unaware of what was creating this insurmountable horror. She tried to move wanting to get away from the heated voices, to stand up and run away as fast as her little feet would allow it, but her body was not budging. _

_She was being held prisoner in place by some unknown force that pinned her to the door, listening at the viscous verbal-battle raging on the other side._

"_That's what I want." Came a raspy girlish voice, one she had heard before long ago._

"_No. I will not allow it!" Raged the deeper, more masculine tone._

"_Now, now I will treat him especially well, no need to fret my dear King." The girlish voice shrilled out an evil laugh. "I have taken a particular liking to him."_

_An uncontrollable shiver shot up her spine and the already inexplicable fear in her increased. Every bone in her body felt like it was going to crumble, her stomach felt like it had been flipped inside out and her tail coiled so tightly around her waist it nearly threatened to slice her in two._

_The roughed voice continued to speak, but his rage seemed to be melting more or less into a plea. "My Lord, anyone else please, you can have anyone of us!"_

_A flitter of disappointment began trickling into her unfamiliar body as the deep-voiced man said these words. The disappointment began fuelling the intense fear even more, causing her body to kneel over due to the emotional trauma. How could the other man have allowed this to happen._

"_Ah, but the boy and I had so much... 'fun' playing the other day." Came the girlish rasp. Her insides felt like they were going to explode. Feelings of pain and tortures were whisked into her mind and settled deeply into the foreign memory. The hiss of the girlish voice continued on, "No, it will be him." Was his stern response._

"_But he's so young..." The rough voice had grown weary._

"_Him... or the death of your people." Was the immediate cool response._

_The body she possessed placed an eager hand on the door, awaiting the response of the other man. The body she possess was willing the deep-voiced man to fight, to not give into the creepy demands. She first heard him clear his throat and the pause. During this pause she was bombarded by the insurmountable fear once again, so much so she felt as though she was going to be sick. She willed the man to fight this evil with all her being, to put an end to the ongoing horror she felt._

"_Of course my Lord." Was the emotionless response that made her alien heart drop._

_She lay there on the floor for an eternity. Fear enveloped her body once again making it useless as she fell back, completely paralyzed, onto her rear. Disappointment cause the tears she was holding onto so dearly to finally flow down from her eyes. And a horrible hate began to boil hot in her stomach for the man on the other side of the door. She was warped in a black hole of dark emotions that fed on her fears, growing even more dense and inescapable with each thought. _

_The hiss of the automatic door sliding open didn't even make her budge, although all she wanted to do was run._

"_Ah, King Vegeta, it seems as though we had a little eavesdropper." Hissed the lizard-like figure she could finally put a name too... Frieza. The horned creature seized her body and lifted her to her feet. Pure uncensored horror filled the pit of her stomach at his icy touch. And relief filled her when she was released from his grasp and left to stand on her own two feet._

"_That's very rude indeed." Frieza waged a taunting finger down at her. "Anything to say for yourself?"_

_The body she was in opened it's mouth on it's own accord and a voice escaped. _

"_Sorry." Came the fearful mumble of the little boy's voice, a voice she had become quite familiar with._

_The lizard smiled at her and placed a hand on her head. "Thank you my dear boy. But this indiscretion cannot go unpunished..."_

_She watched Frieza slither up to the tall, spiky-haired man and wickedly ask. "Shall you do the honour or shall I?"_

_When the man did nothing, Frieza lifted his arm to strike her. Her body instinctively recoiled and her eyes slammed shut. But the impact never came, instead came a voice._

"_No I shall."_

_The tall man walked over towards her, and hate raged throughout her entire being. The man was a coward. Her entire being wanted nothing more but to scream and shout out at the man who had betrayed her. She hated him, hated him more than anything for what he has done. The body she was in looked into his dark eyes as he began to bring down his hand at her._

_His eyes were filled with sorrow._

_His backhand came down hard on the side of her body's head causing her to drift away from consciousness. _

_But she was satisfied being certain, that the last thing he must've seen in her eyes was a look of pure hatred._

* * *

Bulma's eyes lurched open and she shot up in bed. Her breath was heavy and her eyes filled with tears. Immediately she looked over at her husband.

He lay calmly in bed with his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. Whenever this happened they always seemed to have to ride out the dream until the dreamer awoke, so she was certain he was awake. She pressed a loving hand on his shirt-less shoulder, but stared blankly at the wall across the room.

Bulma was thankful that he didn't resist the loving gesture, and she knew a simple touch was the best way to for him to know she was there for him. He would reject anything more.

Continuing to stare at the wall, she worried deeply about her husband. His nightmares that had become virtually none existence had resurfaced at full throttle over the past two days. She knew it must have been because of Vegeta-sei resurfacing, because of her dim-wit son's wish, but Bulma couldn't help but worry.

Something was definitely not right with him. She had never seen a nightmare involving his father before, and never had she expected too. He always seemed to be trying to appease a self-invented idea of what his father would have expected of him. Even while he was awake she caught glimpses of him tuning out, or flashes of his old demonic eyes.

Bulma finally looked down at Vegeta. He continued to lay still with his arms crossed, eyes sealed closed.

Bulma sighed. _I just want to help..._

"I'm fine woman."

His monotone response shocked her as she had not intended to share that thought.

"But Vegeta..."

"Woman, I said I'm fine."

Bulma recoiled a little at the sternness of her husband's statement but, after quickly regaining her composure, refused to back down.

"Now listen here mister, you are going to talk to me." She pushed her forefinger into his chest for emphasis. "Whether you like it or not."

"That'd be a not." She watched him lay there, still refusing to move.

"Ok then, you asked for it." Bulma replied sassily.

Strategically she flipped her leg over his waist so she was straddling him and placed both her hands on the sides of his face. When she realized he was still unmoving she bent down and planted a solid kiss on his lush lips.

She watched as her husbands eyes shot open at the unpredicted contact. Smugly she sat up and crossed her arms.

"You're lucky you still have one of my crying heirs to take care of, or I'd blast you to oblivion you annoying wench." She watched as he turned his head to the side to avoid looking up at her.

Bulma waved her hand dismissively at his threat. "Yeah, yeah blasted to oblivion, got it... heard it about a thousand times Vegeta..." She paused wanting to proceed carefully.

"What I haven't heard about though," she continued softly, "Is what happened with your father."

"He gave me away. He died" Came his cool response. Bulma continued to listen as he grumbled on "You think a genius would understand that."

"That's not all there is too it though." She sigh. He was hiding something. Something she had just seen, something she had just felt. Hate.

"Those are the facts." Finally he looked up at her. His dark eyes were deep pools filled with emotion. "The rest is irrelevant."

"It's not irrelevant." Bulma argued back. "What I just saw..."

She watched as her husbands eyes turned viscous as he grabbed her by the waist and flipped so quickly she barely had time to register that he was now the one hovering over her. His face but an inch from her own, and he bore his sharp teeth at her. Although she was unafraid, as he had never hurt her before, she noted she hadn't seen such aggressive behaviour from him in years.

"What you just saw." She watched his eyes burn with the hate she had felt in his dream. "Was the last time I saw my father."

Bulma lay there speechless. All that fear and all that hate was the last memory Vegeta had of his father. Not to mention the thundering whack across the face. She sighed, she should have know that's why he kept things about his dad so secret. There was no way it could have been good.

"I'm...so sorry Vegeta... I didn't..." Bulma stutterer out as Vegeta recoiled from on top of her.

"Think?" Vegeta chuckled evilly. "Something you and the Brat seem to have in common."

Bulma sat up in the bed and watched as her prince went to the dresser and began dressing in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I..."

"Woman, just shut up and go make me some food. Today I'll be training." He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. "A lot."

The door slammed behind him, leaving her alone in the large room.

Bulma routinely went into her closet and picked out a cute pair of denim shorts and a black tank top, all while her mind replayed the events of the morning. Ask she looked at herself in the mirror while doing her make-up, visions of the faces that haunted their dreams danced their ways into her reflection. They taunted her to the point where she had to leave her make-up undone for fear of seeing Frieza again.

Walking out of her bedroom, Bulma went into check on Bra. Knowing Vegeta had been there during the night she expected Bra to be awake and cranky from an uneasy sleep. But to her surprise the little princess lay there silently sleeping. Figuring Trunks would still be asleep as usual at this hour, she shut her daughter's door quietly and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

As she made breakfast her mind could barely keep focused on preparing the meal, something that required her entire concentration if it were to be edible. It wasn't until the phone rang that she realized she was spreading raw egg onto toast.

Bulma rang over and grabbed the wailing device.

"_Hello?"_

"_Oh Bulma, thank goodness!" _Came Chi-Chi's cry. Her friend seemed very antsy.

"_Hey Chi, what's up?"_

"_Is Goten at your place?"_

"_Uh I don't know let me check..."_ Bulma covered the phone so Chi-Chi wouldn't hear her yells.

"TRUNKS!"

Nothing. She went to the bottom of the stairs.

"TRUNKS!"

Nothing. She walked up the flight.

"TRUNKS!"

Nothing. She walked to his bedroom door.

"Trunks, I am coming in young man..."

Nothing. Bulma's heart dropped a little as she stared at the empty room. Neither of the boys were there. She knew Vegeta had sent them on a chore the other day but they should have been back by now. She turned on her heels to make her way downstairs and out to the gravity room to ask her husband about their sons whereabouts.

"_Chi?"_ Bulma said shyly as she brought the phone back up to her face.

"_Are they there?"_ Came Chi-Chi's eager response.

"_Not exactly, I'm just going to ask V..."_

Bulma's ears threatened to tear in two as her best-friend began hysterically crying on the other side of the the line. _"Don't worry Chi, I'll find them... I am a genius y'know."_ She said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

"_No Bulma... you don't understand..."_ She sniffled. _"Bardock..."_

"_What did he do to my baby?"_ Came Bulma's immediate stern reply. Vegeta had told her to be wary of this unknown man. She walked into the kitchen and sat herself down at the table, incase her legs gave way at the response she was going to recieve.

"_Nothing, but he received a report this morning..."_ she sniffled. _"From Vegeta-sei... is Vegeta there?"_

"_You want to talk to Vegeta?"_ She was shocked, knowing how much Chi-Chi hated Vegeta. _"He's not exactly in a good mood right now Chi."_

"Who says I'm not in a good mood woman." Came a clearly grumpy voice from across the kitchen. Bulma turn around in her seat to see her husband, still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not looking like he had broken a sweat. He must've gone off somewhere to think. She grinned lightly at his presence, watching him lean against the side of the door fram, and then returned her focus to the phone.

"_So what's up Chi, I don't think Vegeta's in a talking mood."_

"_Bardock... received a report on his scouter that two aliens..." _Bulma held her breath, waiting for the worst. _"arrived on Vegeta-sei..."_

Bulme let out a hardy laugh. "That's what's got your panties in a twist, jeez Chi, who cares..."

"_Bulma!_" Came her friends harsh tone. "_I wasn't finished._"

With all her might se contained her laugher at her friends' insane reaction to the whole situation. Chi-Chi was way to uptight in her opinion.

"_They were two aliens..._" She could hear Chi-Chi draw a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "_one of them is reported having lavender hair._"

Bulma's heart sunk, her baby-boy was off in space! How could that be possible? They couldn't have... they wouldn't dare. But maybe it wasn't them? But then again who else could it be? Those boys certainly knew how to get themselves in trouble. Her heart was racing at an unhealthy pace. Utterly panic-stricken, a nervous sweat began to pour from her brow, and the phone dropped from her loosened grip.

The clattering noise made her husband snap his attention onto her from the door way in which he stood. Bulma coyly bent over and picked up the phone, trying to act as normal, but from the look she saw him wearing she could tell he was on high alert. She gently brought the phone to her ear, determined to whisper as quietly as she could, so her freak-of-a-husband wouldn't be able to hear. Bulma turned her back towards the prince so he couldn't get a read of her face.

"_Do you think it's them?_" She was able to mumble out.

"_Speak up will you!_"

"_Chi! Shhh. Do you think it's them?_" She cupped her mouth towards the phone, hoping to minimize the reverb of her voice in the room.

"_Goku can't sense them! Of course it's them._" Her friend began to cry on the other end of the line. Her voice was raised and coming out of the receiver too loudly for Bulma's liking.

"_Oh Bulma!" _She bawled on the other side of the line.

"_Chi seriously..._" Bulma could feel her husband's eye bearing into her back. It's not that she didn't want him to know... this was just most definitely not the ideal time for him to find out.

Her friend's sobs continued "_Our baby boys..."_

"_Shh..it'll be..._" Bulma tried to sooth her friend through the phone.

But Chi-Chi's wailing tone was only gaining momentum, "_ all alone..._"

"_Chi sto-_" Bulma was literally begging with her entire being for her to just shut-up.

But nothing could stop Chi-Chi's screech, "..._on Vegeta-sei!"_

The house erupted in violent vibrations. Everything was shaking, the floor, the walls, it was as if the entire complex came alive. Anything loose on the shelves or in the cabinets smashed and shattered on the ground creating a death trap of jagged shards. Bulma clutched onto the counter with her free hand so as not to fall onto the torturous floor.

She could feel him. His rage and his hate were tapping onto her mind, as if they wanted to invade and completely take her over. And he was getting closer.

Bulma wheeled around to come face to face with her super-saiyan husband. The power he was emitting put her in a sense of awe at his might. He walked up until his was a mere inch from her face. His power threatened to throw her back, but by either his doing or hers, Bulma was able to stand put. She found herself locked in a fiery gaze with his cold, turquoise eyes. They pooled with emotions as he held her glare.

Sluggishly he raised his hand until it was level with her head. Bulma began to panic, remembering his dream from the night before. Had this not been the exact position he was in when his father struck him? But Vegeta would never do that to her, would he? But something was changing with him, that old hate and anger was slowly finding it's way back into his soul.

Her mind raced, wondering if she should run. But being the stubborn Brief she was, Bulma held her ground.

Vegeta moved his hand swiftly towards her, but Bulma refused to even flinch.

Her entire body flooded with relief when the super-saiyan just causally kept his hand extended and released a single word from his scowling mouth. "Phone."

Bulma quickly placed the phone in his hand. Which quite frankly caused her a decent amount of pain considering his ascended state.

She watched as he husband brought the device to his ear.

"Tell Kakarott to be here in ten minutes." And with that he simply crushed the device, busting it into a million pieces. Although she felt guilty for it, a wave of relief flooded through her at the mention of Goku. Her pure-hearted friend would be able to keep her husband in check. Continuing to hold the prince's gaze, she mustered up the strength she could and forced herself to ask the question that dangled on the tip of her tongue.

"What are you going to do."

"I am going..." He seemed calm, too calm. His icy demeanour made her nervous as it was the attitude he sported many years ago. "... to go get our brat back."

And in a speedy flash, her prince had turned and vanished.


	9. Rebirth Saga: The Past Reborn

** Rebirth Saga: The Past Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is just a for fun fic.**

**Note 1: Last chapter of the Rebirth Saga :O :D**

**Note 2: I'll do a Q&A at the begining of the next saga for any unresolved questions you guys have for Rebirth :)**

**Note 3: Super un-edited, just HAD to publish it though**

**Note 4: I will be revising Chapters 1-9 this week (and writing don't you worry). I will not change any of the plot! Just grammar spelling etc.**

**Note 5: Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! 50 reviews, that's insane! Love you guys and I do a shout out every 5 chapters (points to chapter 5) :)**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Saiyago So far:

Code – Diecok

Red – Rotk

Location – Sktelle

Landing – Aterrizaje

Dock – Jedok

Five – Fiem

We're - Wahr

Going - Gehen

Nowhere – Nirzendwo

Long - Zang

Live - Livik

The - Ka

Prince - Zykaran

* * *

King Vegeta strode proudly up to his throne, although proud was the exact opposite of what he was feeling. They had just been defeated. In their very first purge at that! They had been bested by... what were those damn creatures called... humans. Bested by humans, what a disgrace. And to further his humiliation, they mocked him by taunting him with his lost son's name.

_The humans will pay._

Zorn and Nappa took their places on either side of him as he sat down in his grand chair and gazed out at the audience of Vegeta-sei's most prestigious inhabitants. What could he possibly say to them? How could he possibly be so fearless in the face of his foes, but wither at the sight of his allies? Holding up his hands to calm their applause and cheering, he knew he must begin.

"My loyal subjects, as you may have heard our first purge was not a great success..."

"No my king! It was a grand one!" A man in the crowd shouted out to his great displeasure. As he tried to located the source of the voice to blast the insubordinate saiyan to the next dimension, the cheery voice rang even louder throughout the hall, "ZANG LIVIK KA ZYKARAN!"

Instantaneously the entire crowd joined in. Even Nappa, whom feared the prince began to join in the joyous sounding chant. King Vegeta scowled at their foolishness. How could his people be so naive? There was no way the prince was alive, and even if he was, why in the world would he be on some distant mud-ball. If his son were alive, he had no doubt Vegeta would be a supreme ruler of a mighty empire, as was expected of him. Pride filled King Vegeta's chest as he pictured his eldest son conquering planet after planet, galaxy upon galaxy. The cheering of the crowd was only enhancing the imaginary pride swelling in his stone heart.

Then he immediately felt a flutter of an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. His son was certainly not alive, but if he was, the young prince would certainly not think very highly of him. He he not been the reason his heir was taken away? Had he not been to cowardly to stop the menacing lizard?

King Vegeta struggled to keep his proud composure in front of his esteemed, chanting, guests as memories of the last encounter he and his son had flooded his mind. He had struck the boy, which admittedly was not an unusual occurrence, but never had he stuck his son like that. He inwardly shuddered thinking of how he was informed that it took the boy a week to regain consciousness. At which point his son had been long taken by the pink slithering scum bag.

The flutter of the unfamiliar emotion in his stomach grew, spreading to the rest of his body. Twisting and mangling his thoughts and functions, the feeling weighed heavily on him. King Vegeta kept a strong face as he allowed his subjects to foolishly continue to parade around the room in celebration. The twinge of the raw emotion he felt crept up inside him and finally began strangling his heart.

That was when he finally recognized the intense feeling. Guilt.

The mighty King almost jumped out of his throne when Nappa's hand made contact with his shoulder.

"Are you alright my King?" The bald saiyan looked at him with concern. King Vegeta scowled and his guilt retreated. He was now just purely pissed-off at himself for giving way to his emotions. These feelings were reserved for the feebleminded and not fit for a King like himself.

The King of all saiyans violently shrugged the giant hand off his shoulder. His softer, emotion-filled, features instantaneously hardened. Looking onto his insanely gullible crowd he scowled in disgust at their disobedience. He decided who ever was responsible for the interruption of his speech, and the resulting delusional demonstration would soon be in for nothing but pain.

With utter displeasure, the king arose from his throne. He gathered as much ki as he could in the palm of his hands and blasted it at a random person from the crowd.

"ENOUGH!" His angered voice echoed as one of the celebrating saiyans toppled over at the impact. Whether he was dead or not the king didn't care. The entire room became silent, all attention on him, as it should be.

Looking onto the crowd with a hateful glare, the King began to recite the speech he was going to give before being so rudely interrupted. "All of our warriors were defeated. There was a report earlier of an invasion here and should the aliens be found, no mercy will be shown towards them - "

King Vegeta's ear twitched.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING THAT NOISE!" He raged out at the sound of muffled voices. How dare someone interrupt him... again! His blood thirsty eyes scanned the crowd of his fear stricken subjects for the source, but when they failed him he resorted to the use of his ears. Allowing his head to be guided by his ears, which were intently locked on the sounds, he soon found himself looking out the window onto the balcony.

"OUT!" The King bellowed once he caught sight of the source. "EVERYONE OUT! OR FACE MY WRATH!"

The crowd immediately began pouring out the doors of the grand hall at alarmingly quick rates. Even Nappa and Zorn left the room after everyone dispersed, although the King was sure they were just outside the doors. Once the bodies had vanished, he allowed himself another look out the giant window across from him confirming that there was now no doubt of what he was seeing.

His entire body began freezing up at the inconceivable sight he beheld. Glue to his throne by disbelief, all he could manage was a low inaudible mumble;

"Impossible."

* * *

"Woman, you are NOT coming with us." He yelled at his wife. How could that wench think that he would possibly allow her to come with them. Did she have a death wish of some sorts? Vegeta was sometimes baffled how completely ludicrous his mate could be for some one who possessed such high intelligence.

"Oh common Vegeta, he's my son too!" The blue haired seductress wined at him.

"Not a chance." Vegeta scuffed. "And you are holding me up with your pathetic begging. Lets go Kakarot."

Shocked at himself for actually wanting to leave with the low-class buffoon, Vegeta walked away from his pleading wife and stood next to the younger saiyan.

"But she wants to come 'Geta. Should we wait?"

Vegeta scowled at the nickname, and almost punched Kakarot for his idiocy. "I will not allow it. And she must take care of brat two-point-oh."

"Chi-Chi is here!" Bulma argued.

"I will not have that harpy taking care of my offspring!" Vegeta could feel his rage pulsing, why was she always so unreasonable. Did she not understand he was disallowing it to protect her?

"Hey that harpy's my wife!" Kakarot said lightheartedly sounding like he was jokingly trying to lighten the mood. His cheeriness made Vegeta's scowl sink even deeper.

"That makes it even worse." Vegeta watched as his snide comment, to his satisfaction, make Kakarot's stupid smile falter a little.

"I'm coming." Stated his stubborn mate.

"Your pathetic human body is too weak woman." He folded his arms across his chest and titled his chin up trying to convey a sense of superiority. Did his woman not understand he was doing this too protect her?

"Hey mister I'll have you know I'm one tough cookie!" She screeched walking over to the two of them. He looked down at the fragile index finger she had shoved at his chest. Could she not comprehend what was happening, had she not seen his dream?

"She is you know!" He heard Kakarot's annoying voice back her up from beside him. He detested that the two had know each other before he was in the picture. It made him feel... things. And feeling anything was bad enough. Kakarot's voice continued, "This one time, a Bear Thief wanted to eat Turtle and..."

The prince drowned out the irritating story as he locked himself in his thought. Vegeta knew he was walking into unknown territory. He had no idea how he would react to seeing his father, and frankly wanted to avoid the situation all together. Get in, get Trunks, get out. That was his plan. His head was too filled with horrors and hate as of late to face the man whom caused him such agonizing pain. The man who he hated, yet felt he had to appease at the same time. Vegeta scolded himself for feeling so pathetic, and refused to further subject his mate to witnessing his fears.

"... And that's how we got our second dragon ball ever!" Finally the young dimwit was wrapping up his story.

"You are waisting my time. And you are not coming." Vegeta scoffed looking from Kakarot to Bulma. He linked eyes with his mate for a moment but quickly looked away from her, hoping she didn't catch any of his mixed emotions on his face.

"Fine." She said plainly.

"Fine?" Vegeta questioned while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah fine. Have fun on your stupid adventure without me, I didn't want to go anyways." She said with a humph. He looked into her beautiful blues eyes, the fieriness that engulfed them when they argued was gone.

He had won.

"Ready to go then?" The third-class' voice rang out happily from next to him.

"Hn." Vegeta gave a curt nod in response, _but am I ready?_

"Kay 'Geta" Goku started while raising his hand to mere inches from his forehead. "Grab on!"

"Kakarot I will not, 'Grab on'!" Vegeta scowled, the thought of him groping Kakarot made his stomach churn.

"Haha, okay fine." Suddenly Vegeta felt a weighted hand on his should.

"Now I just need to find Goten..." The buffoons voice trailed off, clearly deep in concentration.

He prepared himself for the dropping feeling of the transmission.

"Wait!" Cried his wife, who was elegantly stepping towards him.

"What now woman?"

"Oh, just this." She leaned forward and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, planting a deep passionate kiss on his lips.

It was then he felt the drop in the pit of his stomach.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see a very familiar view from his previous life. He knew, without hesitation, that he was on the royal balcony. He could have sworn the way the red earth reflected the brilliant sun, the exact shadows of the brilliant buildings of white and blue and even the way the streets sounded bustling below had not change one bit since he had been forced away. Taking in a deep breath of air, his lungs lurched with joy at the composition. He immediately felt stronger, faster and more alive.

Vegeta was on a high.

That didn't last very long.

His mate's laboured breathing brought him back down. His initial response to seeing her keeled over was one of worry, her difficulty at catching her breath made him anxious. Quickly he reassured himself that she'd be fine, her weakling lungs were just struggling to extract what little oxygen their atmosphere possessed. The gravity of the planet would also cause her a problem, but she had spent enough time testing the gravity chamber that he figured her body would be able to handle the extra pressure.

After the wave of worry came the bombardment of anger.

"You are just like the brat! You stupid wench!" Vegeta said as he turned towards Bulma who, to Vegeta's great displeasure, was being supported by Kakarot while she stabilized her breathing.

Bulma's breathing was finally regulating, which pushed away the last of his worry for her. It allowed him even more emotional room to be angry.

"And YOU!" He said turning towards the other saiyan. "How DARE you!"

"Oh common, she wanted to come!" Vegeta launched himself at Kakarot, while being careful to avoid Bulma, and tossed him to the side while sending punch after punch into his abdomen. Anger raged in him at the betrayal. He was trying to do the right thing, protect his family. And now two of them have repaid him by shipping off to the one place he did not want them to go! He was not ready to face his past, nor could he be sure he could protect them from it.

"_Uh, dad?" Uttered a Trunks-like voice. "You two may want to stop..."_

Vegeta flew off the balcony as the younger saiyan finally managed to push him off.

"Vegeta, don't worry we can protect her!" Goku said with a smile, even though he had a trickle of blood on the side of his face. It amazed Vegeta how happy this man could be at all times.

"TAKE HER BACK RIGHT NOW KAKAROT!" He howled viciously in the low-classes face.

"But Vegeta!" Kakarot sulked. It disgusted him, a saiyan should never sulk. "I'd feel bad, she wants -"

"NOW!"

"_Seriously little quieter..."_

"No, Vegeta I'm staying." Huffed out Bulma firmly. The fieriness was back in her eyes. He had been a fool to think it gone, she was not one to lose so easily.

"You are going back to earth and I will deliver the brat!" Vegeta yelled, now facing his wife.

"_Seriously... right here!" Uttered that Trunks-like voice again. "Earth to dad?"_

"_Hey that's punny Trunks!" And there was that obnoxious giggle of the kaka-spawn._

"_Yeah I know." He heard his sons voice again. "Took me a while to come up with."_

Finally registering the two voices, it seemed to Vegeta that all three of them noticed they boys presence at once. Turning on his heels, he came face to face with the lavender-haired demon.

"You..." Vegeta growled evily at his son. He bore his teeth at the brat, hoping to strike a deep fear in his heart.

He watched Trunks toss a hand behind his head, just as Kakarot did, and plaster on a dumb grin. Their matching idiosyncrasy disgusted Vegeta, which he clearly made apparent through his facial expressions as Trunk lowered his hand.

His son's voice stuttered in nervousness, "Father."

"Oh, Trunks!" The woman rushed over to the brat and tossed her arms around him. Trunks didn't budge, to Vegeta's surprise his son did not break their eye contact.

"Daddy!" He heard the spawn yell.

"Hey kid! You have fun?" Kakarot's cheeriness again almost made him sick.

The prince kept glaring spitefully at his son. Rage flowed through every vein, every capillary of his being. Vegeta wanted nothing more that to lash out, to completely slaughter something. Instead though he focused on channeling all of that anger, all of his suffering into a single stare down with his son. The pools of blue stared back at him with determination, but Vegeta knew he would crush his son in any match of will. He was determined to break the boy.

And it took mere seconds for him to do so.

"Dad, I'm sorry I -"

Vegeta scowled at his son, it was time to let him have it. "You what? Are an idiot? A disappointment?"

"No dad you don't understand it was an accident! Goten and I -"

"DON'T UNDERSTAND? THERE ISN'T MUCH TO UNDERSTAND... YOU ARE A FOOL!" The boy may have caused trouble for earth, but the trouble he cause Vegeta was exponentially greater. The prince scowled as he remembered the dreams that had come to haunt him in the past few days.

"Dad... you may want to quiet- "

"A COMPLETE AND UTTER IMBICILE!" His anger built up even more inside him. The brat had caused him so much agony in the past few days. Old scars were re-opened.

"Dad... inside- "

"Vegeta why don't you calm down, he's your son!" He heard Bulma plead with him.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU WOMAN. AND THIS MISTAKE IS NO SON OF MINE!" Vegeta ended with pure anger. He stared at the boy, wanting to rip him to shreds for all the suffering the brat had caused him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Although he was greatly satisfied seeing the pools of blue fill with water.

Trunks said nothing. Occasionally he heard the brat hiccup to withhold his tears, but the boy said absolutely nothing.

Finally Vegeta watched as the child who cursed his peaceful life lazily raised an arm. The extension of it pointed inside. The prince followed the trail of the outstretched finger and through the window.

There sitting statue-still on the majestic throne of Vegeta-sei was his father.

* * *

"_Prince Vegeta, do you copy sir?"_

"_I am here." The child version of himself rasped into the scouter. His body trembled with fear, no news from Frieza's ship was ever good news._

"_Sir, unfortunate news from Lord Frieza. Planet Vegeta was struck by a large asteroid today and destroyed."_

_Vegeta's heart sunk and filled with joy at the same time. He withheld the tears of joy and sorrow that pooled in the corners of his eyes. There was no home for him to return too, but it also meant he didn't have to return to... him,"You're sure?"_

"_Affirmative sir, Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets. As of now, you are the only known survivor." He scowled at the mention of Frieza, and knowing the way Frieza showed his 'sympathies' couldn't help but shiver at the thought of their next encounter._

"_Oh, really?" His young emotions couldn't process what he was feeling. He felt overwhelmed. He was happy the man he despised was dead, actually overjoyed. But what would that mean for him now, he was actually alone in the universe. A prince to a dead race._

"_Would you like to send a reply sir?"_

"_No, no reply." What could he possible say?_

* * *

"Vegeta?"

Bulma's soft entrancing voice snapped him back to reality. For a moment the enchantment of the tune brought him peace. He was thankful that she could pull him out of his horrible flashback, flashbacks he had become all too familiar with recently. He scowled viciously remembering why his terrifying visions of the past were haunting him. And as easily as it came, that split second of peace was gone. The echo of his mate's voice now only angered him.

"Whoa, 'Geta, that guy looks exactly like you!"

"Of course he does you blasted fool, he's my father!" Vegeta yelled back, all while his eyes remained locked with the figure of the King.

"Well how would have I known that?"

"You think the throne'd be a a dead giveaway." Vegeta heard the lavender haired devil sassily spit out through his tears. Rage filled him up at the sound of the teens voice, and he had to use all of his restraint to stop himself from sending the boy into the next dimension.

"Let's go meet him!" Yelled the Kakarot spawn. Vegeta went to slap the boy, but caught himself right before.

"That's a great idea Goten!" Kakarot really was a fool.

It didn't shocked him to hear his mate's laboured voice giving her two sense, what did shock him though was her opinion. "I don't know guys, maybe it's not a good idea..."

Her fiery composure and confident body language suddenly seemed withdrawn, as if she were in pain. Vegeta searched for a source that could be causing her misery, but when he determined nothing was physically wrong with her, he knew. His dream had clearly made a lasting impact on her.

"Aw come on Bulma..." Vegeta heard Kakarot sulk. "I'm sure Vegeta wants too."

She was making it plainly obvious that she did not want to meet his father. But Vegeta would be no such coward.

"Hn."

The prince crossed his arms and looked back into the throne room. The man on the throne was still staring. His father's looming figure made his stomach lurch, and his already hateful demeanour darken. He had imagined killing the man so many times for the tortures he had subjected him too. He longed to feel the life of his father, the life of the man who betray him, drain from underneath his fingers. But he had also tried to continuously push himself to please his made up ideology of what his father would have wanted for him.

And this was certainly not it.

"Let's get this over with."

"Yippee!" Goten cried while Kakarot was giggling. "Aren't you excited Trunks?"

The five of them began to walk towards the door on the balcony. Vegeta noted that Trunks did not engage in the babbling idiocy of the Sons. He also noticed his wife looking almost sickly as she passed by him on their way into the throne room. He hung back until he was beside his mate.

"Don't throw up on me woman." He wanted to check on her, make sure she was alright but this short blunt sentence was all he could muster, considering how angry he was at her. Though, she was the one whom he hated the least in the room at the moment.

"I won't." He looked down at her. She flashed him a weak smile and then returned to fixating her stare to his father.

Vegeta looked over at his father. There King Vegeta stood in front of his throne. His dark eyes and flaming black hair made Vegeta almost wince. He was a spitting image of the King, which disgusted him deeply. Maybe his former self would have liked to have been like his father, ruthless and unforgiving, even to his family. But the new Vegeta, the one remastered by Bulma wanted to be nothing like him. Unfortunately, this made Vegeta loath the man even more.

Vegeta scowled as the King opened his mouth and slowly spat out coldly, "Son... is it really you?"

_OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU FUCKING IGNORAMOUS! _He wanted to cry out. He subconsciously filtered his words,"Yes Father."

His estranged father narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Vegeta wanted to slaughter him, blast him to smithereens but he continued to resist the urge. "Prove it."

_I AM GOING TO WHIP THIS THROUGH THAT GROTESQUE HEAD OF YOURS! _He wished he hand to courage to yell out, but instead all he could say was, "Here", as he tossed the Royal Crest up to his father.

His dad examined it for a while and then seemingly pleased with the confirmation, he tossed the crest back.

Vegeta snapped his hand back to catch it, growling at his father as he did.

"And who are they?" He watched as his father eyed his companions warily.

_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU SLIME!_ Again, for some reason he couldn't lash out, "No one."

"Well Mr. King sir." The little spawn began cheerily. "I'm Goten! And this is my dad, Goku -"

"I said NO ONE." Vegeta growled angrily, baring his teeth at the boy. He could not risk his father finding out about Bulma... or the other being in the room he had the misfortune of sharing blood with.

"No." His father said firmly walking down the steps that elevated the throne. "I know this one."

Vegeta followed his father's line of sight. The taller version of himself was staring at the boy who Vegeta had completely dismissed earlier.

"He's that alien! He sent one of my men to the rejuvenation tanks for a month!" Vegeta watched the king tower menacingly over Trunks, but the boy didn't budge. He kept a stern face. "Your name boy?"

To Vegeta's astonishment, Trunks was silent.

"Are you deaf boy, your name!"

"Father, I'll take care of him." Vegeta tried to say calmly when he realized his father was becoming angry. And he most certainly knew where this would be going.

"No, this boy injured one of my elites and he will be punished accordingly!"

"I'll administer the punishm-" Vegeta had no clue why he was trying to rescue the brat, it wasn't like the boy couldn't handle himself.

"NO. This boy will be put to death for his crimes!" King Vegeta yelled. Vegeta looked between his father and the teen. The former just stood there rolling his eyes. If King Vegeta did try to harm Trunks, Vegeta knew the boy he had the misfortune to have produced would be able to pummel his giant father.

His wife did not seem to share his same thought process.

"Oh no you don't mister!"

_Oh fuck here we go, _Vegeta scowled at his wife's complete and utter lack of self preservation. Her watched at the solemn blue-haired beauty suddenly came back to life. The fierceness in her eyes burned with the heat of a thousand suns as she approached the tall man.

"You will not lay a hand on MY son?"

"Your son?" The King hissed angrily. "And just who the hell are you?"

"I am Bulma Briefs you monkey moron and no one, and I mean NO ONE will lay a hand on my baby boy!"

"How dare you speak to me like that you whore!" Vegeta knew what was coming as the king began his yelling, and he immediately lunged to protect his wife from the assault of the evil man. Loathing welled up inside of him. His father had not changed. And Vegeta hated that he was stuck between his desire to kill the man, and his desire to please him. At this point though, none of it mattered, he had to protect his mate.

The King fist flew furiously in Bulma's direction, and Vegeta watched as it unravelled. His heart sunk as he realized that he was too late, that he would not get to her on time to save her. He had failed.

Out of nowhere though, Trunks sprung up, shielding his mother from the mighty blow. Vegeta watched as his limp, unprepared boy fly across the room. The image was soul-shattering for Vegeta.

He blinked trying to expel the overwhelming feeling of complete hatred taking over.

* * *

_As his father walked over towards him, and hate raged throughout his entire being. The man was a coward. He wanted nothing more but to scream and shout out at the man who had betrayed her. He hated him, hated him more than anything for what he had done. He looked into his dark eyes as he began to bring down his hand. His eyes were filled with sorrow but that didn't stop his deathly backhand from coming down hard on the side of his head. _

* * *

When Vegeta re-opened his eyes something deep within him snapped. It was as if another being was taking over; his eyes had finally lost the little warmth they had left, his body tensed up and any pureness that dwindled inside him was poisoned. There was no more desire within him to please his father, which left only one unsatisfied urge.

Kill.

Inexplicable, insurmountable loathing towards his father funded his attack. He immediately turned to super saiyan two as he flew towards his father. He bore his teeth at the man as he grabbed him by the neck and ploughed him into the ground.

"Vege-?"

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY SON!" Vegeta said slamming his fathers head into the ground again. He could hear the worried voices of the others, but tuned them out.

"Son-?"

"I can't even begin to describe how long I've wanted to do this." Vegeta said evilly, in a tone that indicated there was nothing but pure hatred in his soul.

"Vegeta stop it!" His mate and Kakarot screeched simultaneously.

He began to clamp down his fingers around his father's oesophagus. He enjoyed feeling the life drain from his victim, seeing the face of his father lose it's color. He drew his fingers in tighter and his father squealed.

"What's that old man? I'm sorry could you speak up?" Vegeta laughed loudly, an actual joyous laugh. And he drew his fingers tighter around the victim's neck. The King squealed again. Vegeta flashed a brilliant smile at his victim. The prince was lost in twisted and vengeful thoughts. His body and mind felt heavenly as he fulfilled his bloodlust. His smile widened as he crashed his father's head into the ground yet again. Noticing his father was now barely holding consiouness, Vegeta knew it was time. He wanted his father to be awake to see the one who dealt him his death, to see the monster he created.

Crouching over the immobile King, Vegeta held his hand an inch from his father's face and began to gather his ki.

"And now you die."

Suddenly an incredible pain seared through him. He stumbled off the King and whipped around to find the source. Expecting to see Kakarot trying to stop him, he was shocked to see the third-cless idly standing by. Another wave of intense pain shot through his head. The feeling was all too familiar.

"NO!" Vegeta shouted powering up even further. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Vegeta" He heard his mate and the others begin to yell with concern.

He clutched the sides of his hair and keeled down onto his knees. "OUT! GET OUT!"

It felt as though someone was pouring hot lava into his skull and letting it melt his brain down to mush. The agony he felt was indescribable. And then came the next part, the part which he feared the absolute most; he was slowly beginning to lose control. His vision began to blur and his hearing was muffled. He even began to lose control of his body. Vegeta's uncontrolled power propelled him into the air.

"STOP IT! ARGHHHH" He tried with all his might to flush the evil out with his ki, releasing all the energy he had. Slowly he floated back down to the ground, still trashing around. He could hear the cries around him, but didn't know who they were from. He could barely see the room. He was becoming a prisoner in his own mind, yet again.

He tried to look around the room, but his vision was blurring.

"Please..." Vegeta begged the blurry figures surrounding him just as a wave of pain shot through his skull. "Help me..."

He heard voices and felt them approach. And then he lost control to the evil growing inside him yet again.

"ARHHHH!" He yelled trying to resist. His body, that was no longer his, was now standing up preparing to obliterate all life in the room. It looked around the room aquiring it's targets, and finally laid it's eyes upon a woman and her child.

Vegeta seized the opportunity. Fuelling his will power with the image of his wife and son, he broke through his mental prison momentarily, regaining some control. He utilized the time to blast himself out of the throne room, shattering the grand window into tiny shards as he rocketed through the sky. He held a mental picture of his family in his mind as he hurtled towards the space pods, but where he would go he knew not.

Knowing he would eventually lose the mental battle for control, all Vegeta cared about now was getting away, and as far away as he could before he became a permanent prisoner of his mind. He made a promise to protect his family, even if it was from himself, and he refused to break that promise.

As he hustled into an empty pod, pain pounded in his head rebounding off every side of his brain until it settled right in the front. With what little control he had he programmed the ship to go to a random planet in the south quadrant, far away from earth. He was uncertain of what lay in store for him as he passed into cryogenic sleep.

One thing he was certain of though; no one could have missed the elegantly scripted _**M**_ etched onto his forehead.


	10. Majin Saga: Realization

**Majin Saga: Realization**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with dbz, unfortunately. **

**Note 1: BOOM! Welcome to the Majin Saga people, hope you enjoy. It's all planned out (too bad I can't type as fast as I can imagine) and ready to be blurted out for the world to read! Woo. **

**Note 2: I'm so sorry it's been 2 weeks. I was moving into school and everything got hectic.**

**Note 3: Un-edited... oops. I think my account is finally old enough to get a beta, so I'm looking forward to trying that out.**

**Note 4: Slight transition chapter... sorry.**

**Note 5: This story will now be updating every Thursday AND Sunday! Twice weekly! Omg woo!**

**To My Reviewers, I love you all (I love all my readers, followers and favouriters too :D) and just wanted to give you a holla:**

**Pallyndrome, Bowser Jr's Descendant, NNP, Neth Rena, Saigwr, Hatred Bear its Fangs, Panbabby123, dbzchickaa, kitsuneluvuh, Dragonheart64, aFanaddict, Ermilus, Hopelessromantic183, Horacioquinter0, What do I put here, Rubythedragon1999 & LordCybot**

**I appreciate all the feedback and can't wait to here what you guys think about this next saga.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

King Furry sat in silent reflection behind his light oakwood desk, waiting for his guest to arrive. The ruler of Earth looked from the yellow clock that hung in his office across to the metal, reenforced door on the opposing wall. His guest was late. He instinctively clawed at the wood with his paws in anticipation. Before he realized what he was doing, he had already dug scratch marks into his desk. He sighed and removed his paws from the furniture and whipped them on his purple vest to rid his fur of the wood shavings. Again he looked at the clock. Precious time was ticking by and he was beginning to become nervous. He knew he needed to make a move.

The King knew his guest would most definitely not be the one to save earth. And he was most certainly not his first choice of a meeting. He would have much rather consulted Goku or Bulma on this matter, since not only was Goku the secret saviour of Earth, but he had known them both for quiet a long time and had becoming trusting of the pairs judgment. Neither though could be found at the moment. The thought of his strongest and most intelligent subjects being AWOL frightened the King and frankly, had him downright sick with worry. How could earth survive without those two?

King Furry furrowed his whisker-moustache in frustration. No his guest for this meeting would certainly not save earth, but he could motivate them with ease. The people love this man and would blindly follow him anywhere. If he could get this man to back him up, all of earth would be behind him. Even the majority of influential politicians, enterprises and military masterminds would back this guy up. It was almost insane about how little his judgment, the judgment of the King of Earth, paled in comparison to that of the worshiped martial artist's.

"Seesh, the politics of it all." The King sighed and mumbled under his breath, "I'm getting too old for this."

As the last sounds of his groan faded into the space of the large empty room, the large door swung open. The captain of the guard marched formally into the room, followed by two figures. One much taller, the other much fatter. He squinted to see who the second guest was as they approached his desk. He stared at the second figure. The creature was fat and pink with a floppy antenna on his head, and most certainly not human... or dog.

"My King I present to you Mr. Satan and -" His captain began to announce.

"Nothing to fear, the Champ is here!" Mr. Satan interrupted as he began to strike an array of ridiculous poses. The King slumped his head in his paw as he was forced to watch the montage of martial art poses. First came the Hercule classic; a furry of punches at an invisible opponent all whilst making an array of strange umphf and humph noises to emphasize his 'power'. Then came one that King Furry had always found particularly entertaining; the kick and pose. He watched as Mr. Satan kicked one of his legs high into the air, while pointing both of his arms upwards in the opposite direction. The dog almost let out a giggle in hopes that the teetering phony would fall. To his disappointment though, just as the champ began to fall, he proceeded into a new pose. King Furry watched as he then finished with an awkward forward-facing squat while placing his hands right beside his face in a cobra like orientation.

"And Buu too!" Shrieked the pink blob while jumping from behind the champ, high enough to clear Mr Satan's squatting position. Even high enough to clear the champs large afro. At that moment King Furry was more than relieved for the high ceilings he had invested in. Soon enough the creature – Buu – landed and the two held their, in the King's opinion, ridiculous poses of one squatting low and the other standing on his tip toes with his arms extended high in the air.

King Furry held back a chuckle as he couldn't help but wonder how long those two had spent rehearsing that. Although it was ridiculous, he had to give Mr. Satan credit, he had earned the unfaltering trust and respect of the people of Earth, of his people, and that was something Mr. Satan certainly did deserve respect for.

"Thank you Captain, you may leave us now." King Furry coughed out. He then continued on in a gracious tone, so as to coax his guests to his side, "And my honoured guest, I look forward to hearing your thoughts on our current... predicament. Please have a seat. You as well Buu, any company of Mr. Satan is more than welcome at King Castle."

King Furry motioned to the three empty seats in front of his desk while watching his captain leave the room, resealing the enforced door way. He watched as Mr. Satan immediately took the seat square in the middle. Then his canine eyes floated over to the pink creature. His round stature and even his wardrobe, the purple cape, the yellow gloves and right down to his golden M-inscribed belt rung familiar bell in his mind. The creature he was observing was now growing frustrated as he couldn't fit into the chairs, completely crushing one of them in his attempt.

Yes Buu gave him a familiar feeling, familiar but uneasy.

"Buu stand." The pink blob said in his shrilly, high pitched voice. King Furry had to withhold himself from shuddering at the way the creature referred to himself in third person. He hated when people did that.

"Anything you want Mr. Buu." The King offered graciously.

"No Mr. Just Buu." Rang the squeaky voice again.

"Sorry, my apologies Buu." King Furry corrected himself immediately and sincerely, cursing himself for potentially offending his guest's guest.

"Alrighty then you little fur ball," Mr. Satan bellowed out while crossing his leg and slumping back into the soft chair. King Furry, although not pleased by it at all, chose to ignore the fur-ball comment so as to keep his guest happy. "What can the champ do for you?"

Again the King withheld a shutter at the use of third person. "Well, Mr. Satan, I'm sure you have seen the news."

King Furry noticed the blank expression on the man's face.

"The attack on earth?"

Again nothingness. King Furry sighed, _how could his people trust this guy?_

"The new planet?"

It was like his brain was sucked into a black hole. King Furry was growing frustrated. He needed this man to help rally the people of earth, and this guy didn't even know what the problem was! Did he not realize what was happening? What Earth was about to be thrown into?

"Have you turned on a television at all lately? Or perhaps a news paper?" He questioned as calmly as he could.

"The only thing I keep up with is sports." He practically yelled out. "Have you been watching the baseball, you know that player Yamcha has a pretty good chance at - "

"No Mr. Satan. I have not been keeping up with baseball. I have much more important things to deal with." King Furry was growing frustrated and tried to sound as intimidating as he could. "Mr. Buu, I mean Buu, what about you?"

"Buu watches cooking!" He clapped his hands together gleefully. "But Buu did sense fighting."

"Yes!" He said excitedly. Finally he was getting somewhere. "A new planet has appeared in our orbit, and turns out it was inhabited. And they attacked Earth just the other day."

"So you asked me here to defeat them?" The man sitting across from him puffed out his chest, causing his brown gi to expose more of his curly black body hairs, to King Furry's disgust.

"Well actually no. The Z-Fighters did that."

For an instant Mr. Satan looked confused and sunk back into the depths of the cushion chair, as if he was searching for something. Almost a split second later the King watched as Mr. Satan bounced to life again.

"Ah my disciples, yes I ordered them to fight!"

"You just said you knew nothing of the situation?"

King Furry knew Mr. Satan was full of it, but he would entertain his guest none the less. It would work to his advantage to boost the guy's ego anyways. He held back a chuckle, it was also funny seeing 'the champ' squirm.

"Well, uh, you see I." Mr. Satan paused, and then continued much more confidently. "It was a situation taken care of! I thought you were talking about something new!"

"Right." King Furry couldn't help but wonder how his people could possibly fall for this man's unintelligible lies.

"So since it all taken care of." Again 'the champ' puffed out his chest in a glorified manner. "What is it you need?"

"Well you see Mr. Satan, the Saiyans -"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it right there." Mr Satan had now risen to his feet and placed both hands on the desk. "Saiyans?"

"Oh Buu loves saiyans!" The king then watched as Buu brought his yellow-gloved hands to his stomach and pat his grotesque belly. "They look yummy!"

_Yummy?_

"He he." Mr. Satan put both his hands up to calm down the excited Buu. "Now now Buu. Let's not get carried away."

King Furry had no clue what was going on with these two. All he knew was he needed Mr. Satan. "Yes Saiyans..."

"Well this is a different story then."

"But didn't you just finish saying your disciples defeated earth's attackers? Those were saiyans Mr. Satan."

"How do you even know what a saiyan is?" Mr. Satan asked nervously. "How do I this ain't some trick?"

"I assure you, champ, this is no trick." King Furry stated rising up from his seated position, and although not much taller than before, felt more empowered after the gesture. "And I have been King for a while, and seen a saiyan attack before. I was them... just plenty more this time. Now will you help me?"

"You want us to fight?" Mr. Satan said pointing his large index finger at his own, fear-stricken face.

"No. Your _disciples _can handle that." King Furry said trying to minimize his use of sarcasm on the word Mr. Satan used to address anyone stranger than himself. "I need you to rally the people."

"Rally them for what?" The giant martial artist boomed.

The King sighed. He had known from the instant the planet appeared it'd be trouble. But this much trouble he couldn't haven even imagined in his worst nightmares. Precautions needed to be taken if there were to be another attack, and with Goku missing in action, everyone need to be ready for another wave of attack. Or as ready as they could be. Quietly and sadly he opened his mouth to answer Mr. Satan's question.

"For War."

* * *

Bulma fell to her knees and clenched her hands over her heart. The cold, white marble floor crashed into her knee caps hard, especially with the increased gravity. Pain shattered through her legs. But nothing pained her more than the immeasurable soreness of her heart. She stared down at her hands that protectively shielded the area over her aching organ, forcing her eyelids shut to delay the tears. But she knew they would come.

How could this have happened? So many questions floated through her genius head, but none of the answers she could come up with explain what she had just witnessed. How could Vegeta, HER Vegeta succumb to that magic again? Was Babidi behind this? Or perhaps his father Bibidi? Or was this Vegeta, had he chosen to do this as he had the last time?

At that thought, Bulma lost it. Tears began streaming down her face at the recollection of Vegeta's past betrayal and moreover at his potential willingness to lose himself again. She had to withdrawn a protective hand from her chest to wipe away her tears.

_No_, she thought, Vegeta had changed and he loved his family he would never do that to them again.

Then the guilt settled in. She should never have come, but she had only wanted to be there for her husband. Be there for him if he had to face his notorious past. Scenes of Vegeta's attack on his father flashed in her head making Bulma gasped in guilt driven grief. It was her fault. He snapped when she was about to be hit. But the King ended up striking Trunks instead...

"Trunks!" Bulma shot to her feet, mentally cursing herself for forgetting her son. She rushed over to her seated lavender haired teen on the other side of the room, completely ignoring Goku and Goten who hovered cluelessly tending to the wounded King.

"Hey mom." Her son said weakly as she flung herself onto the ground beside him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Are you okay!?" She blurted out in concern. And that concern now overpowered her sadness, bring her tears to a halt. She needed to be strong for her son.

"Hey Bulma, everything alrigh - ?"

"NOT NOW GOKU!" Bulma yelled angrily at her childhood friend. She needed to talk to her son.

"Sweetie," She continued while grabbing the sides of his face between her trembling hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mum, I'm fine." She watched him say with a wary smile. "Just didn't have time to block it y'know."

She scanned her son. He looked un-bruised and un-broken to her great relief. Though, she noted this was just physical. Something in his eyes read otherwise, she knew her boy was the farthest thing from fine.

"Are you okay mum?"

"I'm fine Trunks, thanks to you." Bulma tried to smile without giving anything away. She did not know whether her son was conscious or not when his father went wild. She tried to widen her smile to reassure her somber son. "You saved my life."

And that was no exaggeration. She was well aware her body, although she was extremely fit would, not have stood a chance against a full powered attack from a saiyan. Especially in this gravity. Bulma was so lucky that Trunks had been there to save her, even though she would have never wanted her son to put himself in danger like that. She watched as her precious, generous, loving son dropped his head and began shaking it.

"Don't thank me." He sternly stated. "It's my fault. Everything is all my fault."

Bulma watched as tears began to stream from her son's beautiful blue eyes. She watched as he brought his hands to his face to try to cover it up, to try to be strong. Something Vegeta would do.

She pulled her son in close.

"Shh, Trunks." Bulma began in a comforting tone, masking her own pain. "It's not your fault -"

"Yes it is!" Trunks yelled furiously as he effortlessly broke free of her loving hold. He then jumped to his feet. "I wished back Vegeta-sei, I didn't come straight back to earth...It was ME... and dad couldn't take it!"

"No Trunks -"

"What mom?" He growled down at her. "You don't think I know it's my fault he chose to be taken over again? Just like it was my fault when he chose to be Majin before!"

Bulma's jaw dropped, clearly her son did see what happened to Vegeta, but what she couldn't believe was that he thought it was his fault. Is that what he had thought for the past five years? And how could he possibly think this now?

"Trunks, what your father chose years ago was not your fault." Bulma began cautiously, wanting not to tread near the subject of Vegeta's past, knowing that would be a discussion between father and son. If they ever got him back. "Your father had some inner demon's he had to deal with."

"Yeah sure." Trunks said bluntly.

"And this time it wasn't your fault..." She sighed. "It was mine."

"But dad disowned me..."

Bulma stood up and shoved her palm into his weeping face to silence him. Her son was basically her hight now, making her action less dramatic than she anticipated. "Your father loves you young man."

"But -" Trunks started disbelievingly, which only lead to Bulma waving her sassy hand at him yet again.

"No buts. It was my fault." She sighed defeated. "I knew your father had issues with the King. He didn't want me to come, but I did. And I royally fucked up."

"You were just trying to defend me..." Bulma smiled listening to her son try to reason with her, try to make her feel better. She looked into the depths of his blue eyes, and there she saw the same heart break she felt. She pulled her son into a tight, loving hug. She never wanted to let him go.

Bulma nuzzled into his soft hair, needing to hold him as close as she could, and whispered endearingly into his ear. "It's not your fault."

She then felt Trunks burry his head in her shoulder. His body trembled as tears began to soak her arm. She knew her son had finally wore himself to his wit's end, leaving him emotionally drained. His entire form seemed to go limp and Bulma struggled to keep him standing under the immense gravity. But she refused to let him fall. Bulma held her son as tight as she could while he cried his heart out, her own heart shattering even more with every shudder of his body.

"Trunks, I love you so much." She whispered, while holding back her own tears, to her distraught son. Bulma was in complete emotional shock and just wanted to cling onto him and never let him go. Then standing there, in the silent throne room, the sound of their combined sobs brought her to a realization. It wasn't his fault, just as it wasn't hers. Vegeta's possession was caused by his tortured past, a past that Bulma was all-to-familiar with. A previous life that seethed with hatred, pain and worst of all evil. No, it wasn't their fault Bulma reasoned, they had been the good in his life.

"Your father loves you so much." Bulma squeezed Trunks even tighter, knowing her boy would implode even further at the words. They were words he had to hear though.

"How... do... you... know?" Trunks shuddered out between sobs, clenching onto her even tighter.

"Because I've felt it." Bulma smiled weakly as she pulled her son off her, so he could stare at the truth she held in her eyes. She had seen it. The bond she shared with her husband had made her witness to the horrific atrocities of the past, but also the illustrious love he felt in the present. Vegeta's love for her, Bra and even their meddlesome son. What he felt for them was so powerful, love was a measly word to describe it, weak in comparison to the way she knew her husband cared for them. Her heart fluttered in recollection of the beautiful sentiments she had seen in Vegeta's mind.

Her weak smile grew into a brilliant beacon in realization.

She knew for certain, in that moment, that Vegeta had not chosen this time.

This time, he had been taken.

* * *

Trunks looked his mother dead in the eye, his tears flowing even faster at the sight of her half-assed smile. He wanted to look away in shame of what he had caused. Now, because of his actions, he was fatherless. Not that his father loved him to begin with... or did he? Why else would he have gone crazy and attacked the King? Why else in that moment would he have yelled out for him? Doubt flooded through Trunks' mind, making him want to cry out even more. And now, to make things worse here was his mother, pretending she wasn't furious, even smiling, making his guilt sink even deeper into his soul.

Then, just as Trunks was about to give in and cling to his mother yet again, he watched as she beamed a stunning, gleeful smile.

"Mom?" He chocked out through his tears nervously.

"He didn't do it." She whispered excitedly.

"What?" Sometimes Trunks just wished his mother could choose an emotion and stick too it.

"He didn't do it!" She was positively joyous. Trunks' tears stopped, not out of lack of grief, but out of pure confusion at his mother's antics.

"Trunks, he didn't choose it!" She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders to shake him in excitment.

Now he understood.

"But how do you -"

"Stop asking me that young man." His mom said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips in a matter-of-factly gesture. "I just know."

Trunks shrugged at his mother and wiped the tears off his face with the spandex sleeve of his armour. How could she possibly 'just know', it was absolutely absurd! But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to damped his mothers short moment of happiness. So Trunks stood in silence. He'd awkwardly glanced from his mother to the surroundings in the room, hoping she'd do something, but his mom just stood their with a silly, unwarranted smile slapped on her face. When their silence dragged one, the little prince was relieved to hear a small voice squeak from across the throne room.

"Hey are you guys done talking yet?" Came the voice of his raspy friend from across the room. Trunks turned to see his best buddy, whom he had forgotten completely about standing by his seated father, who seemed to be propping up the King.

"Goten!" Yelled Kakarot in an loud, almost embarrassed tone. Trunks then continued to listen to the goofy saiyan mumble lowly as he pulled his son back to a seated position. "I told you to let them talk."

"We're done." Trunks belted out, trying to hide any emotion from his voice, though he knew with their expert saiyan hearing, they were sure to have been witness to his crying. He wiped his face of the residue from his emotional break, rubbing his cheeks to rid them of the scars his tears had splashed on his dry skin. He would show no more weakness tonight.

He confidently walked past his mother, who looked a little disappointed he was leaving her. Trunks watched as she was on the brink of saying something, but instead shut her mouth and walked followed him to the crater in the marble where his grandfather lay.

"You okay?" Goten mouthed to him as he approached.

Trunks just gave a curt nod in response and took a kneeling position beside his friend. He watched as Kakarot rose and silently hugged his mother.

"It'll be okay Bulma." The tall version of Goten said as he broke the hug.

"I know." Came his mother's solemn voice. The in an angelic whisper, she asked Kakarot, "Do you know where he is?"

"We do!" Said Goten excitedly. Trunks scolded himself for not reaching out for his father's ki, and quickly corrected himself, locating the immense power of his dad almost immediately.

"Yeah, we've been keeping tabs on him." Kakarot continued when Goten didn't reveal any more details. "He's flying through space right now."

He watched as his mother gave a simple nod. She looked strong, but Trunks knew she didn't utter a word as they would probably betray the sadness he saw flash in her eyes. "We'll discuss it later. But right now, we have to deal with him."

Trunks look at the man laying in front of him, knowing this was who his mother was referring too. His grandfather lay before him, brutally bloodied by his father. The King's black spandex was torn and his armour was cracked, and his face covered in red. Trunks continued to observe the man, recalling the horrific scene. He had witnessed it all, other than a brief moment of black as he flew through the air, he had been conscious. Conscious but too dizzy and disoriented to have moved from where he landed. Although impaired, he was awake enough to have been witness the entire fight.

"I have a senzu bean." Kakarot stated pulling a small green bean from underneath the sash of his gi. "But I thought you guys should be the ones to decide if we use it. He did attack you and all..."

"He's a monster..." His mother started.

"But Bulma, everyone deserves a second chance!" Reasoned Kakarot.

"This was his second chance Goku!" His mother said almost angrily. "But you didn't let me finish..."

"As I was going to say," She continued with a sassy flip of her short blue hair, "we need to save him."

Trunks looked at his mother stunned. He had thought he was going to have to fight to keep his grandfather alive, but to his surprise his mother seemed to be in a forgiving mood. That or she realized what complete mayham it would cause if the Saiyan King was murdered. Trunks knew, if the King died, it would lead to nothing but war.

"Great!" Said Kakarot not even caring to hear her reasoning, to Trunks' disappointment. "Trunks, do you want to do the honours?"

Trunks silently took the magical green bean from Kakarot's outstretched hand. He stared down at the man who looked identical to his father, but was nothing like him. The man he had wanted to meet, the man he had wanted to make proud. His grandfather, whom he now hated.

Trunks wished with all his being that roles had been reversed, that it could have been his father he was saving and his grandfather could have been off in space possessed by some demonic magic. Harsh reality then struck Trunks, nothing about his wish was going as he had planned.

So silently and reluctantly he slipped the senzu bean into his grandfather's mouth.


	11. Majin Saga: A Plan

**Majin Saga: A Plan**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz... unfortunately :P**

**Note 1: I know I said I'd update sunday, but I figured you guys would forgive me if I updated early :)**

**Note 2: I have a blog, not dbz related but you could check it out if you want theeconom. wordpress .com (no space)**

**Note 3: Unedited, as per usual, sorry**

**Note 4: Vegeta lovers, I know, it's been a while, but don't you'll see your beloved prince very soon**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

* * *

King Vegeta squinted as the light of the throne room breached his opening eyelids. He allowed the air to enter his expanding lungs, expecting immeasurable pain to erupt at any second. The pain never came. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was alive, alive and strong.

He snapped his eyes open and jolted up to a seated position. He scowled in disgusted as he saw the four figures looming over him. His eyes came into focus and he identified the figures; the two younger brats, the blue haired banshee and the saiyan looking man in the ridiculous orange gi. He scowled even deep looking around for his attacker, his own son. When he couldn't spot his murderous boy he felt himself fill with rage at his son's disappearance. They boy had some answering to do, but for now he had to deal with these four.

"What do you want?" The King commanded to know as he regained control of his senses.

"Well you see, Mr-Uncle-'Geta-King-Sir, Trunks and I accidentally came here and now our dads had to come get us, but Uncle Vegeta went Majin again and now we really, really don't want you to attack earth, and yeah that'd be great!" The little version of the taller man smiled down at him happily. The King wanted nothing more than to smack this ludicrous boy.

"Your planet will be destroyed." King Vegeta began. "And as for my son, he will be appropriately disciplined as soon as I find him."

He decided in that instant, the next time he saw his son, he'd beat the living shit out of Vegeta, just as he had to him. And then he'd leave him dangling for his life. The King scowled at his choppy memories of earlier, how his son had defended these intruders, these aliens. How preposterous. Vegeta even called one of the disgusting filth his son, how revolting of an idea. King Vegeta's face sunk further at his son's lie, how impossible of an idea. Certainly his son would not stoop so low.

"Aw common King Vegeta," Said the taller man, "We saved your life, this is your chance to be good!"

"Good? You fool, I do what's best for my people, there is no 'good', there is only power." How could these people be so foolish. There was no good and bad, only weak and strong. These fools knew nothing of the universe. There were only survivors and victims, and he refused to allow his people to become the latter. "Us saiyans, we are powerful and we need supplies. So your planet will be extinguished."

"That's so lame! Why don't you learn to be self sustainable?" The woman offered with sass, causing the King to growl at her. The audacity of her!

"And work like measly peasants, I don't think so!" How dare that woman insult his race, they were better than common workers. "We are Saiyans, the most powerful race in the universe!"

The blue head just shook and her eyes looked at him in disgust. "Yeah, yeah Saiyan pride, heard it all before... from your son. And I'll Tell you, oh great King, if I can crack him, I can most certainly crack you!"

How dare that wench speak about his son, and what the fuck did she mean by that? He stared in hateful wonder at all of them. The lavender-haired boy remained silent, averting his eyes. King Vegeta stared at the boy whom Vegeta had referred to as his son. He observed him quickly noting his appearance. It was clearly not possible, the child was visibly not of saiyan descent.

_Unless..._

He looked from the boy to the woman and back again.

_No, impossible, Vegeta would never re-produce with that weakling race._

How repulsive a thought. King Vegeta spat at the four of them in disgusted as he rose to his feet.

"Hey, that's not very polite you know." He heard the blue-haired whore say as she crossed her arms over her chest. The King gave her an up and down as he came to his feet, noting she was quite beautiful and feisty too. He snarled viciously, he would kill the rest first, and then have his fun with her. He took a menacing step towards her, but immediate all three of the others were in defensive stance in front of her. He debated whether to call his guards, but immediately dismissed the thought, he was the King after all. The most powerful being in the universe. He would be the one to destroy the intruders.

"You'll all die." He snapped out at them, seething nothing but hate and anger. He pointed at the silent lavender haired brat, the one Vegeta had call his son. His own son must have been insane to have such a disgusting, demented thought. King Vegeta needed to disposed of this anomaly immediately. He continued to loom forward, while drawing power for his attack.

"You boy," He smirked maliciously as his pointed finger began creating a wicked ki blast at the end of it. "You die first."

King Vegeta yelled incomprehensible noises as he whipped his hand behind his head in preparation to launch the attack. The last images he saw before bringing his hand down to direct the blast was that of the two dark haired beings protecting the blue-haired slut, and the lavender child standing stalk still smirking at him playfully. A smirk that was identical to his own.

The King fired the raging blast at the child. He heard the impact, and smoke filled the room. He smiled at his bloody accomplishment.

His slithering smile quickly faded into a stern frown as the smoke began to clear, and a silhouette became visible through the dark smoke, the silhouette of that brat. The smoke cleared even more and then the King almost fell to his knees in shock, in horror.

The boy was glowing. A brilliant golden aura surrounded the demon and his now blond hair was flared up, spiking towards the sky. As the last of the smoke cleared, the King looked into the child's turquoise eyes.

And their was that familiar smirk.

King Vegeta scowled at the boy, the boy who just took his full powered blast like it was nothing. He knew what the boy was, but his colouring proved he couldn't be a full-blooded saiyan. He looked over to the whore, and remembered his son's words. It couldn't be, his son would never do something so revolting, something so un-saiyan as to interbreed with another species. The king scowled and dropped into a defensive stance, incase the warrior before him attacked.

"Who are you boy?"

The child smirked and crossed his arms, just as the woman had. The King noted how he puffed out his proud chest and titled his chin upward, creating a regal and powerful image for such a young boy.

"I am Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Son of Prince Vegeta and Prince of all Saiyans." The King stood stalk still at the boy's words, he had suspected so much, but to actually hear it made his stomach lurch in utter disgust. The boy began casually walking towards him, and to King Vegeta's displeasure, began flaring his power even more. "And if you couldn't already tell I'm a Super Saiyan."

The boy was now right in front of him, staring up with his stern turquoise eyes. The raspy voice continued, "And you will do as I command, or I will be required to force you into early retirement."

* * *

"And then what happened dad?" Gohan asked his father eagerly. He was ecstatic his father had come over from next door to tell him about what had happened. Gohan had been reluctant to go into his mother and father's house hold ever since they opened it up to Bardock and Raditz. He wasn't sure about Bardock yet, but he knew he'd probably never be able to trust Raditz and certainly would not leave Videl alone with his uncle so close. Gohan had been extremely upset when he found Videl was sick therefore being unable to meet up with everyone at the lookout the day prior. But he had needed to know how it all played out, so he had called his father over to explain first hand. After hearing the story, and everything about Vegeta-sei he was growing exponentially more disappointed that he hadn't seen it himself, especially since exploration of Vegeta-sei would have been a great addition to his next paper.

"Well," Said his father as he casually brought his hands behind his head and smiled, cutting off Gohan's thoughts. "It took some time, but I think the King was a little scared of Trunks to be honest so eventually he agreed to not attack earth."

"Wow, dad! I still really can't believe Trunks had that in him." Gohan knew Trunks had always been a trouble maker, especially with Goten in tow, but was surprised to hear how he had stood up to the King so easily. Then again, Trunks always did have Vegeta's attitude. Maybe Gohan just still had trouble grasping how different chibi Trunks was from the quiet, reserved Trunks of the future, the Trunks he had become very close with during the Cell Games.

"He was really upset about everything," His father continued with a shrug and lowered his hands onto the sides of the chair that he sat in. "But he even got the King to give us access to his army!"

"WHAT?!" Gohan yelled in shock, practically tipping over the couch he sat on with the force of his yell. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth so as not to wake his sleeping wife. Gohan didn't know much about King Vegeta, but if he was anything like his son, Gohan knew the King would have not agreed to that easily.

"Yeah, who knew, the kid's persuasive." His dad looked as though he was concentrating intensely on something. Then he watched as his dad began to chuckle gleefully. "It's no wonder how Goten gets roped into all of his plots!"

Gohan joined in with his father's laughter. "Except I don't think Trunks threatens Goten."

"I guess your right." He said with a chuckle. Suddenly though, Gohan's face became more solemn. "And what did the King say about Vegeta?"

"Not much, we explained what had happened, the King kind of just grunted." To Gohan's wonder, a giant smile crossed his father's face and he even chuckled. "Now I know where Vegeta get's his attitude from."

"Dad, I'm not sure this is something to laugh at." Gohan said in a worried voice. He knew that Vegeta would end up back on earth eventually, whether to fight Goku or to finish off his own father he didn't know. All he knew was that Vegeta had a million reasons to come back to earth, and none to stay away. But when he did come back, the question was whether he'd be attack or not.

"I mean, what if Vegeta attacks us?" Gohan couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to sound untrusting of Vegeta, but he had been witness to Majin Vegeta wrath before and knew that the only way Vegeta had escaped his possession before was through an excruciating death.

He watched as his father's smile widened even more, he even leaned forward in his chair in anticipation. "I'm sure he will! I'm so excited! I haven't had a good fight with Vegeta in a while."

"Dad!" Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could his father be so reckless?

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll beat him." The elder saiyan then put on a serious face. "Besides I have a score to settle with Majin Vegeta."

"Just because he beat you before doesn't mean you should risk earth for a rematch! Go fight him in space or something!" Gohan was growing frustrated with his father. Why did he always have to be the responsible one in his family? He had at least thought when his father was brought back to life years ago some of his responsibility would have been alleviated, but it seemed more so that he was taking care of two children now, instead of just Goten.

"No it's too risky to leave earth for long with all the saiyans around." Gohan had to admit, his father was right, they had to be there to keep them in check. Who knew what they'd be capable of is the Z-Fighters weren't around to keep an eye out.

"But when you guys fight, you could destroy half the people here!"

"That's why Trunks bargained for the army."

"What are you talking about?"

"The army." His father said simply. "They're going to be defending the cities, along with the Z-Fighters, reflecting Ki, moving people if needed. It'll work!"

Gohan crossed his arms in suspicion it sounded like a good plan but even with Trunks' threat he couldn't imagine the arrogant King would ever agree to such an arrangement. "And King Vegeta just agreed to this willingly?"

"Well, we offered him supplies. Food and stuff, y'know, apparently they need it..." Goku paused as if debating whether to reveal something and then as if defeated by his own brain, waved his hands dismissively and admitted what was on his mind. "And Trunks and Goten did super saiyan three Gotenks and pretty much threatened to destroy the planet on the spot."

That sounded more like it. Gohan nodded in understanding. Figuring his father, or more likely Bulma, must have already made the exchange known to King Furry, who rarely refused them anything, he decided to avoid the question.

"You should've been at Dende's lookout yesterday. Bulma explained everything there." His father said with a smile. "She's being such a champ about all this."

"Yeah she's one tough cookie." Gohan added in agreement as he leaned back on the sofa in recollection. Having known Bulma his entire life he knew, especially after their travels on Namek, that she was tough, but above all she was a survivor. Even in Mirai Trunks' timeline, from the stories he had heard through Trunks, she was a survivor. And Gohan was certain she would survive this.

"Right," His father ended the thought in a determined voice. "Well I'm starting training right away! Want to come tomorrow?"

"To train?" Gohan was confused, he hadn't trained in ages with his father. Mind you, he hadn't trained at all in several years.

"Yeah, everyone's starting up again." His dad said with a smile while rocking excitedly in his chair.

"But why?" Gohan was confused, even if Vegeta did come his dad could just go super saiyan three and kick his ass, couldn't he?

"In case I lose." His father said almost seriously.

"You can just go super saiyan three though, and beat him!" Gohan said enthusiastically, hoping he wouldn't be dragged into training, especially if Raditz was going to be there. Also Gohan was nervous about leaving Videl, she hadn't been herself lately and he was determined to figure out why, training would just get in his way.

"Maybe, but Majin Vegeta has beat me before," Gohan watched as his father's eyes narrowed and he clutched the sides of his chair tightly. "And we have to be ready if he does again."

* * *

Bulma tapped her foot anxiously as she awaited her friend on her front porch. He was an hour late and dusk was already creeping up on the fading day. She had just crossed her arms over Vegeta's baggy 'badman' pink t-shirt she was wearing as the saiyan she was waiting for appeared on the bottom of her driveway. As quickly as she folded them, she shot her arms down to her sides and with balled fists, she stormed over to her tall friend, who stood with his ridiculous smile in his goofy orange gi.

"Nice shirt!" Her friend teased as she approached him, but deciding to ignore the comment she continued her angry stalk towards him.

"You think someone who knows instant transmission wouldn't be late." Bulma mumbled accusingly as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Aw, common Bulma, I was over at Gohan's telling him about yesterday." Goku said in a whiney voice that reminded Bulma of when they had been younger. She almost gave in and forgave him, but quickly snapped out of that weakened thinking, he should be apologizing to her.

"Goku this is important!" She said as she stomped her foot on the pavement that felt soft in comparison to the marble of the throne room that had left bruises on her knees.

"Well maybe if you told me what we were doing -"

"Goku!" Bulma interrupted. "That's not an excuse for being late. I told you it was important."

She watched as her friend slumped his head in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She said exasperatedly, all she had wanted was an apology. She watched as the brilliant smile of Goku crept back onto his face.

"So what are we doing?"

"I need you to take me to King Yemma." Bulma said sternly.

"What? Why?" Her friend asked in confusion.

"He reconstructed Vegeta's body." She said nonchalantly. She had a hunch as to what may have happened to her husband, but had to see if it was right before she could continue on with her plan to save him. She brought her blue eyes to meet Goku's dark orbs, to let him know she was serious.

"Well alright, if that's what you want to do..." She could tell he sounded concerned, probably because he had no clue what was going on, but concerned none the less. She smiled lightly to re-assure him that things were okay, he immediately returned the smile. "But we have to be quick."

She nodded in agreement. With more saiyans arrive on earth by the day, she did not want her planet without it's defender for long.

"Grab on."

Bulma placed her hand on her friend's muscular shoulder as he brought his two fingers to his forehead.

"Ready?" Goku said looking down at her with a reassuring smile.

She was more than ready.

She gave a curt, Vegeta like nod in response. She looked down at the pink shirt she was sporting, his pink shirt. Bulma was determined to save him.

A split second later she felt a plunging in the bottom of her stomach, causing her to shut her eyes. When she re-opened the sealed lids, she was no longer at the bottom of the Capsule Corp drive way. Bulma glared up at the tall building in front of her. The giant house was white with brown roofing, and horns coming out the sides of the highest level. She knew immediately that the gigantic palace that was floating on the clouds before her was the check-in station. A place she'd rather have not been able to remember. She shuddered as she remembered dying at the hands of Buu, although heaven hadn't been that bad...

"Common Bulma." Goku waved eagerly from ahead as he began entering the passage into the palace.

Bulma began to follow her friend into the building. Suddenly she felt something brush up on the side of her leg. It felt airy and cold, and as she began to look down for the source she heard her friend yell out from ahead; "Just watch the souls!"

"Yikes! Gokuuu!" Bulma couldn't help but scream and run after her friend when she saw the poor cloud-like soul she had almost stepped on. Making sure to avoid all the other souls in line waiting to be judged she sprinted into King Yemma's large office and latched onto Goku's muscular bicep.

"You okay Bulma?" He asked half chuckling at her. She flushed in embarrassment at how easily startled she had been.

"Those things... they just freak me out a little." Bulma continued trying to calm her breath down as she looked down at the line of souls. She remembered being in that back-logged line, but never realized how weird souls were until she was there, alive, staring at a swarm of the white, floating blobs.

Bulma couldn't help but smile as her friend just laughed at her ridiculousness. His laugh was loud and contagious, prompting her to join in. It had been a while since she laughed like that.

"Who's there?" A loud voice boomed from above the desk in the centre of the room, interrupting their laughter.

Bulma then saw the large ogre peak his red, horned head over from atop the desk. His purple hat and suit, making him seem a little less intimidating.

"Goku, is that you?" He questioned.

"Yeah! Hey King Yemma!"

"You didn't die again did you?" He said tiredly.

Bulma watched as Goku laughed and pat his chest. "Nope! Alive and well."

King Yemma sighed, and Bulma thought it almost sounded like a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but almost chuckle thinking of the adventures and trouble Goku must have gotten up too in Warrors Paradise.

"So why are you here? Make it quick, I am a very busy ogre." King Yemma stated plainly as he began flipping through his books, she assumed looking, for the name of the soul that was floating below him.

"Well you see, my friend Bulma -"

"Bulma Briefs?" He stared down at her, suddenly interested. She smiled at him.

"Yup that's me!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, but really she was growing frustrated with the small talk and just wanted answers.

"I remember you. Good soul. Smart soul." He complimented her.

"Why thank you." She said. Bulma was never one to turn down compliments.

"And it is true what they say about your beauty. It really is infamous." Bulma flushed bright red and clutched the sides of her husband's pink shirt. She adored compliments about her brains, but when it came to her beauty, although she enjoyed hearing it, she always felt it a little awkward.

"Thank you King Yemma." Bulma meekly stated, looking up at the giant red ogre who was almost drooling at the sight of her. She watched as he shook himself out of it and then continued.

"Anyways," He began averting his eyes from her. "As I said, very busy, what is it you want?"

"Well King Yemma, you were the one to request Vegeta's body be re-build, right?" Bulma asked, excited to finally get her answer.

"Yes of course." The King stated. Now it was time for her to confirm her hunch.

"And you rebuilt it exactly as it was when he died?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him. She was so anxious for his response she was on her tip toes leaning forward as if to speed up his answer.

"But of course! Exactly as it was, why would we do it any other way?" He stated simply.

She had been right. A joyous smile erupted on her face. She at least knew how it had happened now, how Vegeta had been possessed. Bulma jumped up and down gleefully, hugging her arms into her chest, into his badman shirt.

"Thank you King Yemma, Thank you." Bulma said running up to his purple-panted leg under the desk and wrapping her arms around it as much as she could in an attempt to hug him.

"Ugh, no problem." He boomed awkwardly. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to work."

"Yes of course. Thanks again!" Bulma said backing off his leg and returning to the side of her friend. "Let's go Goku."

"Alright, but can you tell me what is going on?" He asked half jokingly as they began to leave the room. Bulma watched as he brought his hand behind his head and scratched his hair in confusion.

"Don't you see?" She said as they enter the hall way. "They re-built his body exactly as it was when he died."

"So?" If she hadn't been so excited she would have smacked her friend for his stupidity.

"So, no one new is possessing Vegeta, the rebuilt his body exactly as it was." She looked her friend in the eye as they came out of the tunnel and into the light. His dark eyes still betray the confusion he was feeling.

"Vegeta died Majin, they re-built his body as it was when he died!" She basically screamed at him. "The magic was there when he died!"

She watched as realization flooded Goku's face, he finally understood what it meant. "So they re-built him with the magic still there?"

"Right!" She was so excited her friend finally understood.

"So it's not a new spell?"

"Exactly." Bulma stated.

"But how does that help?"

"It mean's I know our next move." An intelligent smirk crossed Bulma's beautiful face. She felt the warm sun (or what ever it was in the otherworld) beam down on her. For the first time since the other day, she felt hopeful, she felt alive. She couldn't wait to tell Trunks.

"Which is?" Goku asked curiously.

"We need to collect the Namekian dragon balls, and since I doubt Porunga can get rid of dark magic, it only leaves us with one option." Bulma schemed. She knew it'd be risky, and wasn't one hundred percent sure it'd reap the rewards she was looking for. But she knew it'd be informative, and information as to what was going on with her husband was exactly what she needed.

"Bulma what is it?" Goku asked animatedly. He was clearly excited for another adventure.

She smiled at her friend, thankful he was there to support her. And then, clutching the sides of Vegeta's pink shirt to give her confidence in her decision, she divulged her plan to Goku.

"We need to wish back Babidi."


	12. Majin Saga: Trouble On Three Planets

**Majin Saga: Trouble On Three Planets**

* * *

**Note 1: I said thursday, but here we are on tuesday, and I had it done so here you go world :)**

**Note 2: Vegeta's back. His scene is quite dark and sinister and bordering on an M rating so if you are sensitive I wouldn't read the third part of this chapter!**

**Note 3: Un-edited, what else is new :P**

**Note 4: Loving the love for this story, I'm so happy you are all enjoying it! Ps. Please don't hate me for this chapter :P**

**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

"Do you two HAVE to sit up there?" Trunks watched his grandfather seethe hatefully up at him from between his gritted teeth.

Trunks flipped his leg from the dangling, straddling position in which he sat on the giant arm-rest of the throne. He lazily brought both his feet to rest on the seat and took a moment to enjoy the view of the throne room. Casually he slouched his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his up-stretched palm, wanting to taunt the King. He looked over with an amused twinkle at his half-saiyan friend who was perched upon the other large arm of the majestic throne.

"I don't know," He began in bored tone to provoke a reaction, which followed with a wicked smirk crossing the young teenager's face. "I kinda like it up here. What do you think Goten?"

"This is awesome!" His friend beamed enthusiastically, a giant smile blessing his face. Trunks' mischievous smirk deepened, he knew his friend's spontaneity wouldn't have let him down. He crossed his arms and leaned his right shoulder on the dazzling backboard of the throne.

"I guess that answers your question." Trunks continued while casually shrugging his free shoulder. He watched as his grandfather balled his fists in frustration, and as colour flooded to his face in rage.

"You disrespectful, insubordinate pieces of shit!" Trunks watched his grandfather rage taking a step up towards the throne. "I am King dammit, and you will treat me as such!"

"Ugh, Trunks, I think grandpa Vegeta's mad..."

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!" King Vegeta flared with anger and Trunks began to sense his power rising.

"He can call you what ever he wants!" Trunks yelled back bursting out of his seat and was now standing on the edge of the royal chair. Trunks put his hands on his hips and couldn't help but add a final remark, "Gramps."

"WHY YOU -"

"Nuh-uh." Trunks said while waving his finger menacingly to stop the advance of the raging King. Trunks looked down at his grandfather standing stalk-still, looking petrified of what the two of them may do. He was taking great amusement in taunting the man who tore his family apart. "Remember we're in charge."

"I've met all your requests, you two are lucky I didn't have you murdered in your sleep these past two nights!" The King's body was visibly shuddering with rage, ready to burst into battle at any moment, something Trunks wasn't completely opposed too. To his surprise though, he watched the King slump down a little, almost appearing defeated as he practically pleaded, "Now can you two just leave?"

The young prince was about to open his mouth to respond, but his best-friend beat him to the punch.

"Nah, Bulma said we're supposed to be babysitting you. Also something about causing trouble and making you miserable..." Trunks heard Goten say gleefully from beside him, and felt the air wisp onto the side of his arm from Goten's shaking head.

"Babysitting? BABYSITTING?" The King roared from below.

"Yeah babysitting." He responded bluntly. "Which means we are in charge."

"I should wipe you both from existence for your insolence" Trunks watched as his grandfather said cooly, his eyes narrowing in hate. The viciousness of the glare bore into Trunks, making him wish the situation was different, making him wish everything was different. But Trunks had had enough of wishing, and shook the soft thoughts from his head. This was a game of wits, and he would come out victorious.

"You should." Trunks said simply, placing his hands in his pockets and shrugging strategically. He even went so far as to look down in feigned shame. He watched from the tops of his eyes as King Vegeta's face screwed into a confused look, still murderous, but utterly confused. But It was his friend Goten, not his grandfather, who again pulled through with the exact line he needed.

"He should?"

The high pitched raspy voice was his cue. Trunks raised his head confidently and smile widely at the King. His eyes sparkled with mischief and wit as he shot his hands out of his pocket and crossed his arms confidently over his chest.

"He should." Trunks' smile widened at the even more befuddled look on the King's face. "BUT HE CAN'T!"

Trunks leaned forward over the edge of the royal seat he was standing on and stuck out his tongue at the fuming saiyan. His grandfather came lunging furiously up the ascending steps to the throne. Trunks waited patiently as the man came closer and closer, inch by inch. The split second it took for his father's elder look-alive to mount the steps felt like eternity, but Trunks waited.

As soon as his super-human hearing heard the King's first footstep on the top tier, Trunks knew it was time. He blasted into super saiyan throwing the King down the entire flight of steps and onto the hard ground below. Watching as his grandfather struggled to regain a standing position in the tangled mess of his cape almost made Trunks burst into laughter.

He watched as the King stood up, re-adjusting his armour and looking more menacing and hate-filled than ever. Trunks powered down as he looked at the man before him. His grandfather looked enraged, murderous and downright evil, but Trunks saw a flicker of an emotion that fluttered only instantly on the King's face... defeat. The young saiyan almost regretted how far he had taken things, but then shook his head in rebuttal to the thoughts of remorse.

"Mark my words boy." Trunks re-placed his attention on his steaming royal ancestor. His grandfather was pointing a threatening finger right at them. Trunks couldn't help but feel nervous since the King sported a glare so disturbing it would even challenge his own father's. "As soon as I figure out how you brats turn super saiyan, I will pulverize you!"

Trunks knew he shouldn't...but he couldn't find it in him to resist. He tried with all his might to stop it there, too keep his mouth shut. He really did want to eventually get to know his grandpa, to befriend him. And if not that, at least earn his acceptance. The way things were going now though, he knew that they were definitely not headed in the right direction. But this, this would sever all hope that remained. He really should have just stayed quiet...but then again, how could he resist?

His face flickered with uncontrollable amusement and his signature smirk graced his face. Barely restraining his laughter, he locked eyes with the mighty King-of-all-Saiyans and taunted;

"Didn't you hear? There was a bargain sale."

* * *

Bulma reached her arm through a jungle of namekian bushes to reach out to her prize. She could see the shimmering orange through the leaves as he dragon radar bleeped wildly. She reached he arm even further into the vegetation, earning herself some mild scratches along the length of her milky arm. Finally she felt her fingertips come in contact with the smooth surface of the magical ball. Using the pressure in the extremes of her fingers, she began concentrating on rolling the ball out from under the thorny bush. Biting her lip in concentration, the ball inched forward with the applied force. Soon Bulma could place her entire palm on the large dragon ball, and forced it forward even further Faster she watched the ball roll until at last it toppled out from the bush at came to rest at the base of her feet.

"Woohoo!" Bulma shouted in victory as she hopped up and down. On her third celebratory jump she bent down and picked out the humming ball. The heaviness of it weighed down on her, but her happiness drowned out the extra effort. She was one step closer to saving her husband. She whipped around to joyously address her friend.

"Goku our first dragon – Goku?" Bulma looked around and her friend, who had just been there was no where to be seen. Her heart sunk as she realized she was alone. The feeling was reminiscent of when she had been on the previous Namek. The Namek where she first formally met her prince. She stared at the scenery, the green of the plants and the blue of the water. It was so similar to that of earth, but also so different. Earth and Namek, both places just reminded her of her lost husband. She shook her head to banish her depressing thoughts which she seemed not able to escape no matter where she was. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, and just as one was about to fall...

"Hiya Bulma!" Goku suddenly appeared right in front of her, grinning as usual. She couldn't help but topple over in shock at his sudden appearance, dropping the dragonball on the lush patch of grass beside her.

"Goku! Where the hell did you..." Bulma started angrily, but was immediately sobered as she stared up at what the saiyan held stacked in his outstretched arms. She completed her lost sentence in nothing more than a stunned whisper, "Go?"

"To get these", he said simply as he placed all six other dragon balls on the ground next to the six star ball she had found. Next thing she knew his hand was extended before her to help her to her feet. Bulma graciously grasped his hand and was lifted to a standing position.

"But how?" She mumbled looking at the radar in her hand. "How'd you find them?"

Goku shrugged and reached under the sash of his gi to pull out a radar, identical to the one in her hand. "Took this from Goten's room."

"Trunks." Bulma growled, half angry at her son, but also half proud of his genius. No one has ever been able to reproduce that design of hers. "That boy needs to STOP making these."

Her friend laughed. "It came in handy though."

She looked at him blankly, but then returned his smile. It had came in handy. Goku's instant-transmission plus the radar just cut their search down to less then a minute.

"Alright, so now we need to get these to a Namekian..." Bulma began, but was cut off by her speedy friend.

"Already done," Goku said as he took a seat on the soft, green grass. "Moori is on his way."

Bulma beamed down at her friend, who was staring at the sky with an aloof gaze. She plumped down beside her alien friend, awaiting the arrival of the Namekian elder.

"You've gotten too good at this Son Goku." She smiled joining him in a peaceful moment looking at the blue sky. The with a teasing tone she playfully nudged her friend's shoulder. "It's no fun anymore."

"Ha ha. Hey, don't blame me!" He shrugged, laying back onto the grass with his hands behind his spiky head of hair. "Besides, I know how important this is to you."

Bulma brought her knees into her chest and cradled them in an attempt to comfort herself. This was important to her, more than important to her, it was everything to her. She didn't know how she'd survive without him, how her family would survive without him. She looked over to Goku, wondering how to expressed her gratitude to him, trying to put together the right words for what he had done for her.

"Thanks." Was all she could come up with.

Her guilt for such a weak thanks was short-lived as she spotted a green blurb coming at them in the sky. Both her and Goku shot to their feet as the namekian landed a few feet from them. Bulma recognized the red-vested namekian, his harsh face and lined forehead etched in her brain for their previous encounter at Capsule Corp. Although, he did look older than their last encounter, but then again it had been years...

"Heya Moori!" Her friend greeted with a welcoming wave.

"Goku." He said sternly, Bulma noted he did not look the least bit happy, so she decided to put on a joyous smile and try to cheer him up.

"Hey Moori, hows it going? Long time no see!" She said, hoping her cheeriness would lift his gloomy spirits. She noted his head seemed to almost be hidden in shame behind his large, puffy white collar.

"Bulma." He mumbled gravely. She noticed a bead of sweat forming on the side of his forehead, his antennas even appeared to be shaking in nervousness. "Know I am only doing this because it was you two who asked. I do not condone your choice of a wish and nor do the elders, and your guest is not welcome here."

Bulma nodded curtly. She knew she was bound to get resistance for someone eventually, she was just happy her friend was so willing to help. "We understand."

"Then I shall begin." She and Goku stood silent as Moori closed his eyes and outstretched his hand over the humongous dragonballs. A slue of namekian words began to flow from his mouth, sounding almost poetic in Bulma's ears. As more words escaped into the air, the sky grew darker. Sounds of animals scattering and thunder clattering soon drowned out the poetic peace Bulma found in the namekian chant.

Suddenly, Bulma was again witness to the mighty Porunga erupting into the sky. His green dragon tail seemed endless as it circled and weaved through the mess of opaque clouds. His muscular torso rippled overhead and his horned shoulders and head seemed to pierce through the sky. His mighty hands hovered closely above the three of them, almost causing Bulma to take a step back so as not to be snatched up.

Then in his deep, godly voice that radiates through the entire planet, the eternal dragon spoke.

"You have gathered the seven Dragon Balls... Make your wish... I shall only grant three."

"Moori, we just need one -" Bulma began to whisper in Moori's ear, wanting to urge the process on. The namekian raise his green hand right in her face to silence her.

"I know. It shall be done." He said sternly. Bulma retreated as she began to here the namek start a poetic song yet again. She prayed to Dende she was doing the right thing. Glancing over at Goku for moral support, and there he stood smiling at her giving her the confidence to turn back to the gruesome-looking sky.

The onslaught of namekian words suddenly stopped floating in Bulma's ears. There was a stifling silence as she awaited Porunga's judgment. Her heart stopped beating and her lungs withheld the air the enveloped as she waited. Finally his answer came.

"Your wish has been granted." Echoed loudly across the plains and the lakes of New Namek, and even more so they echoed right through Bulma. She felt the words in the very centre of her being, warming up her insides. Finally she would have answers.

A flash of brilliant light sparked across the sky as Porunga retreated back into the dragonballs. The seven orbs blasted into the clearing sky and went flying across the planet in every which direction.

Bulma brought her gaze back down to the field in front of her. A short green figure was standing in the middle of it, her heart fluttered hopefully. Then upon seeing a flash of his orange cape, she was certain the wish had worked.

There, in the middle of a lonesome field on New Namek, stood Babidi.

* * *

Majin Vegeta stepped out of the space pod and onto the grey earth below, thankful the pod he was in hadn't been properly fuelled. It barely even had any reserves left, bringing him no further than the centre of the northern quadrant. He scowled at the location he had been dropped in, the south was just so much more...fun. He smirked as he rummaged through Vegeta's youthful memories of the south quadrant, indeed it certainly had more life. Which in turn meant, there was more to kill. A devious smile developed on Majin Vegeta's face, at least this horrid planet would give him a chance to be re-acquainted with his body. He stretched his aching muscles from the stiffening ride in space, taking note of which seemed more developed than the others. He continued to test his body's ability and his senses. He noted with his newfound sight that the landscape was arid and pathetic, and his nose detected that the air was more than substandard. Deciding to hold his breath for his exploration of the planet, Majin Vegeta took to the air.

As he rose into the pink sky, he ripped off the royal cape from his back along with the restricting shoulder pads. It wasn't like he'd be needing them, he was the most powerful being in the universe. He could literally feel that the overwhelming power of the Saiyan's body was even stronger than before. He smirked as he came to a halt in the sky. It felt so good to be free again.

And to celebrate, he only had one thing on his mind; Kill.

Majin Vegeta snapped his eyes open and began reaching out with his mind to sense for any inhabitants on the disgusting planet. When he finally sensed a pocket of bustling life coming from the far of distance, he immediately hurtled towards the region. An evil smirk graced his lips as he came to a hovering halt above the small city.

Using his enhanced saiyan vision he scanned in between the grey-mud like buildings and zoomed in on the people who wondered below. The species that inhabited the planet were of saiyan-like build, but were hairless, and unlike the dull colours of the planet, they were a brilliant shining blue. He watched as they wondered through the streets, going about their daily lives.

Soon enough, they'd all be dead. It brought him great joy knowing he'd interrupt their beautiful day with nothing but doom and disparity. He laughed joyously at the thought of pulverizing their entire species, making them beg for their lives, and then take it before their eyes. He would be cruel and merciless. Majin Vegeta smirked, he had been locked up too long.

Slowly he lowered himself on a gravel road on the outskirt of the city. As his boots hit the ground Majin Vegeta felt filled with anticipation of the gory scene that was about to unfold. He stood still as the blue, human-like inhabitants pushed by him. Some stop and stared, some just ignored his presence all together. The men wore nothing but dull coloured pants, leaving their torso exposed for attack. The women, like the men wore long pants, but covered their bouncing chests with a tube like shirt. Majin Vegeta noted that the array of colours of the shirts seemed to be broader than the dull greys and browns of the pants.

He smirked as he watched one of the women pass by on her way to barter with the old man in the booth beside him. The evil prince eyed her up and down. The women here were taller than most of Vegeta's previous encounters, actually being even slightly taller than the men. And they were all certainly taller than Majin Vegeta, but that didn't bother him. They more than made up for it with their long legs and luscious, tight asses. His eyes wondered up to the women's breast, noting their perfectly round shape. The womanly features of her light blue face also were adequate, though like the men they did not possess any hair.

Yes the women of this planet were truly interesting creatures, which would make his destruction all the more... entertaining.

Majin Vegeta took a step forward, but before his boot even touched the ground, a man had accidentally brushed his side. His hardened face distorted into a devious smirk. It was time to begin.

Majin Vegeta whipped his hand around to grab the young man by the throat in a bone-crushing grip. He relished in the screams of the scattering crowd, and couldn't help but smile as he felt the man's life slowly fading from right beneath the tips of his fingers.

"YOU MONSTER!" The man bloodily spat out at him in galactic standard through his collapsing airway. Majin Vegeta loved how he struggled, how he tried to kick and punch his frail blue limbs, but it was no use against his might.

"Tsk Tsk, that's not very nice." He said innocently, squeezing even tighter on the sides of man's neck, "Someone needs to learn a lesson."

With that Majin Vegeta punctured the man's flesh on either side on his neck and grabbed onto his oesophagus, tearing right out from the man's body. Immediately the man fell limply to the gravelled ground, dead. Majin Vegeta stood their, in the middle of the panic stricken street, holding the organ proudly as his prize. He watched as the inhabitants of the gruesome world ran into their houses and closed their snacks.

He snickered under his breath as he through the bloody throat on the ground.

"You can run." He whispered to himself menacingly. "BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Majin Vegeta blasted into super saiyan in the middle of the empty street and began shooting ki blasts at the surrounding buildings, enjoying watching them burn and hearing the screams. It was like a drug to him, he fed on their fear.

The people who had just escape to the inside for shelter, were now taking to the streets for freedom from the blaze. Majin Vegeta lunged at an older man who had just run out of the fiery house next to him, and plunged a fist effortlessly through his exposed stomach. He savoured the image of his fist sprouting out of the man's back, splattering blood into the air. When he withdraw his fist he drop-kicked the body into the crowd of scattering people. The ear-splitting shrieks of their shock were like music to his ears as the body landed among them.

He smiled widely and flared his immense power. It was amazing to be free.

Majin Vegeta powered down and began walking further into the city, eliminating life he saw on the way with a simple flick of his finger. Some he would let go, her would let run, he would let them think they were safe and then tear that hope from before his eyes.

As he walked down the muddied street, he took a particular notice to one building on his left. The building had a picture of a large stein on the sign, and Majin Vegeta knew in that instant what it was. How fun indeed.

He blasted off the rickety wood-like door and entered the dark, candlelit tavern. The tables and bar stools were empty, chairs as glassed up turned and broken. He laughed at the chaos he had caused, taking great pleasure in the abandoned scene. Then he heard a tiny noise come from behind the bar, a sob. His wicked glare grew even more twisted as he stalked across the dirt floor to the decaying bar in the corner of the room. Majin Vegeta lazily lay both his gloved hands on the filthy counter and peered over to the other side.

There cowering in each other's arms were two of the blue creatures. One was an older looking man, who sported an apron over his exposed torso, the other was a young female with a beautiful figure and a decent face to say the least.

"Well." Stated Majin Vegeta plainly, a plan of how best to torture the two already forming in his mind. He took a seat on one of the bar stools that remained up right. "That is no way to treat a guest. Give me your strongest drink."

There was no response other than sobs from the other side of the bar. The evil prince slammed his hands down in frustration. "Do you not speak Galactic Standard? When I ask you serve... IMMEDIATELY!"

The older, wrinkled man was the first to shoot up from his withdrawn position. Majin Vegeta observed him closely as he pat down his apron and began to mix several little bits of several bottles together in a large glass. "Yes sir, right away sir."

Soon enough Majin Vegeta had a large glass of a strong liquor concoction placed in front of him. The icy liquid in the glass cause water to condense and ripple down the outside. The notorious prince place a free hand on the glass handle and lifted it to his lips, teasingly pressing it to his lips. His eyes were locked on the two blue creatures who cautiously observed him. He smirked with the glass at his lips, knowing their eyes read that what ever was in the cup was dangerous, that they expected something to happen.

And then in one giant swig, he downed the glass. He immediately felt warmer, and a slight tingle in his finger tips, but nothing more than that.

To his great pleasure, their eyes widened in shock.

"Expecting a different reaction were you?" He jested.

"No, ugh... that's just... our strongest..." The old man shuddered, his wrinkles even trembling with fear.

"Hmm. I see. Well if that's the best you can do, your service is no longer required." Majin Vegeta waved dismissively before leaping over the counter at the unprepared man. He plunged his right hand deep into the man's chest, and tore out his heart. The lifeless man immediately fell to the ground. Majin Vegeta lazily tossed the still-beating organ aside onto the dirt ground, where the blood and dirt morbidly muddied the surface of the red sphere.

He lifted his head to see the female charging towards him, angrily flaring her arms and crying. He grabbed both her wrists as she attempted an attack and quickly shoved her up against the back wall. Majin Vegeta pinned his body right onto hers.

"Aren't we feisty?" he said with a perverted grin.

"You fiend!" He took pleasure in her insult as he drew his face closer to her, and since she was substantially taller, it put his face at her neck level. He purred onto her lush skin.

"You flatter me," Majin Vegeta hummed into the crease of her long, elegant neck.

"What do you want? We've paid our dues!" He could feel her struggle under his palms, and her body convulse against his.

"What I want?" He smirked evilly and looked into her face. "I don't want for anything, I just take it."

"Wait," A look of pure horrific realization crossed her face. "Your don't work for the Arcosians?"

"I work for no one wench." Majin Vegeta whispered into her neck nibbling it's length as he brought both of his hands onto her hips. She began pounding her fists into his back, but he felt nothing but the warmth of her skin under his hands as they crept furthur up her torso.

"STOP IT! PLEASE." Her squirming turned him on and her begging made him want her even more. He inched his hand up her soft torso until he felt the fabric of her strapless shirt.

"Please, I'll do anything!" She mummbled almost hoplessly into his spikey hair, but she rufused to give up her furry of persistant punches and kicks. He smiled at her persistance.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Majin Vegeta uttered insanly as he stared into her deep blue eyes, and began to inch the tips of his fingers underneath her bright yellow blouse.

Suddenly, he was paralyzed. He could not move his hands any furthur up this girl, nor could he move his feet and body any closer. Pictures and memories of the woman, Bulma, involuntarily flooded his evil mind. The bombarment of happy memories with her froze him on the spot, unable to continue his unwarrented advances on the specimen before him. He gazed cruelly into her blue eyes as she continued her pounding on his back. The alien kept screaming her lungs out to his great dismay. He watched as her sparkling eyes finally widened in realization that she could escape.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Majin Vegeta growled furiously as his prey began to pry her way out of his immobilized grip. He watched as her aqua orbs flashed hatefully down at him. His mind suddenly burst out in pain and his body was forced to recoil from her, completely freeing his prey. Majin Vegeta barely could manage to watch as his prey escaped him onto the tattered streets through the brain-splitting pain in his head. Then he saw not only the woman, but the grotesque Brats as well. And even through the thought contorting pain, he knew it was him who was doing this.

"Vegeta..." He growled painfully under his breath as he whirled his arm through the air and smashed the bar into smithereens in frustration. Pictures of Vegeta's revolting family flashed uncontrollably in his shared mind. He knew his prisoner had stopped him from claiming his prize. And Vegeta would undoubtedly not be forgiven for it.

"ARGHHHH!" Majin Vegeta roared angrily, almost bringing down the building with the volume of his tortured yell. He began to channel his stolen power into pushing the happy images from his mind, trying as hard as he could to destroy Vegeta once and for all. But the good prince inside him wouldn't give up. Sweat began to drip down the side of his head, and the pain became more irritating than ever.

Majin Vegeta flung himself from the ground of the bar and shattered through the grey roof of the tavern. The evil prince flew upwards until he was clear from the city and envelopped entirely by the pink sky above. His eyes were a blazing fire of hate and frustration, but the images slowely stopped and the pain sweetly subsided.

He stared across the planet at the poisonous pink horizon, in the direction of the planet that was home to his misery, knowing what had to be done to finally break the proud prince he held captive inside.

He would go to earth and obliterate her.

He would go to earth and, once and for all, eliminate all of them.


	13. Majin Saga: Babidi

**Majin Saga: Babidi**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing has changed and I still own nothing to do with dbz :P**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Goku watched as the figure standing on the grassy field in front of him seemed to materialize out of thin air. The short, wrinkly green wizard still wore his signature orange cape with his black and blue robe. Goku couldn't help but giggle, noting the wizard's robe looked like a dress. And then their was that 'M' on his belt, the glistening Majin insignia. The one simple letter that had caused him so much trouble in the past. Goku slightly hardened his soft features, could Babidi have changed? Did the wizard rightfully deserve a second chance?

Immediately Goku's features softened as he stared onward at the confused-looking shrimp of a wizard. Of course Babidi deserved a second chance, everyone does.

The gentle saiyan plastered a genuine smile on his face and raised an enthusiastic waving hand in the air.

"Hey Babidi!" Goku hollered across the plain. "Over here, we've got some questions for ya!"

Goku continued to wave his hands above his head to get Babidi's attention. It took less than moments for the wizard to realized who was calling him. Goku watched as the wizard jumped in shock at seeing him, and then narrowed his large, buggy eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want?" He yelled back nervously. "Stay away or I'll... I'll... cast a spell on you!"

Goku laughed as he watched the wizard stumble backwards. He launched one of his hands behind his head to scratch his scalp. "Aw, no you won't, we're headed over!"

"Goku, I don't know if that's a good idea to get too close." He heard his pretty blue-haired friend whisper from his side.

"Don't worry Bulma, it'll be fine." Goku whispered back as he grabbed hold of his friends wrist and quickly placed his index and middle finger on his brow. He focused his mind on the small ki of the green wizard on the field across from him. Almost instantly after he sensed the small ki Goku instant-transmissioned he and Bulma across the lush plain. As he and his best friend suddenly appeared right in front of the grossly-whiskered wizard, the grotesque being toppled over in shock at their appearance.

"Goku!" Shouted Bulma from right beside him. Goku flinched, crouching away from the blue beauty, knowing that his friend's wrath was not something he wanted to be a victim too at the moment. "We could've walked you know! You have legs!"

"But Bulma, you weren't sure..."

"So thought you'd just instant-tranmission me, without my permission? Really Goku?" He watched as her friend fumed, he knew it was probably because he had scared her with the quickness of his actions, but the worst thing to do at the moment would be to tease her about being scared, it'd just make her more upset. He hesitated on how to respond to her haste, but in the midst of it all became distracted with a thought. How could Vegeta possibly deal with her?

"And what exactly is so funny oh great Son Goku?" He watched her sassily say as she placed her hands on the sides of her denim shorts.

Goku quickly raised his hands in an innocent gesture, closing his eyes in hopes that she wouldn't slap him. "Nothing, nothing!"

"GOKU!"

He slumped away from her yet again, scared of her yelling. "Now what'd I do?"

"He's getting away!" He followed the direction of Bulma's out-stretched finger across the fields of New Namek. He watch as a lonesome green figure sprinted across the plains not too far away from them. Goku erupted from the ground and shot towards the escaping wizard. Less than a second later Goku had sped a the few hundred feet that separated them and quickly closed in on the wizard. Goku snatched up the villain by the hood of his orange cape and flew back to his friend.

As his feet hit the ground yet again, Goku kept hold of Babidi to be certain he wouldn't run away again. He could feel the shrunken wizard struggling in his grasp, kicking and wailing his arms in all directions.

"Put me down you giant money!" The high raspy voice of the wizards called out rudely.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Commented Bulma. Goku went to put the wizard on the ground, but just when he was about to release the wizard, Bulma shrieked. "Goku! What are you doing! He'll just run away again!"

The saiyan lifted the wizard to his eye level, and stared the wormy sorcerer in his beady eyes.

"Promise you won't run?" Goku said in a soft tone.

"Why you worthless saiyan..." Babidi began a slue of insults, but was quickly shut up by Goku's violent shake.

"Fine." Came his unenthusiastic response. Goku slowly lowered the wizard down to the ground. He hovered with his hands near Babidi incase he had decided to try to bolt again, but when the wizard didn't move after a moment, the saiyan eased up and let his guard down.

"So what do you two want?" Babidi said as he eyed Goku suspiciously.

"Well, ugh you see, Vegeta got really angry and -"

"Goku, get to the point." His friend stepped in, obviously frustrated with the situation and wanting to know what had happened to her husband. Goku quieted down, allowing her to take the lead in this conversation, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to follow her logic. His fiery friend continued. "Vegeta is Majin again. We want to know what YOU have to do with it."

Goku watched as the wizard defensively through up his hands in the air. "Hey, I didn't curse him again, I swear! Just please don't hurt me."

"We won't hurt you..." Goku said innocently, did Babidi really think they'd just beat him up for no reason?

"You won't? He he he." He snickered, clearly plotting something. Babidi's face was suddenly one of plotting and mischief. "Then what do I get in return for my information?"

"We'll let you go." Goku said plainly, as it was his intentions anyways.

"GOKU! ARE YOU THAT DUMB?" Bulma howled at him. Immediately he regretted his decision to speak out.

"But, Bulma then why would he talk?"

"Ugh, seriously. Fine then." The saiyan watched as his friend turned to look down at the little wizard. She pointed a threatening finger right in his face, and then raised a second finger waging both in the air. "We'll let you go one two conditions. The first is no more magic. If you use it, you'll answer to Goku. Got it?

"Fine." The green worm said crossing his arms in a defiant manner.

"The second is you'll be under strict supervision." A sneaky smile crossed Bulma's face, which had Goku wondering just who she had in mind to watch Babidi.

"Fine," The evil wizard growled. "By who?"

"Buu." Bulma said plainly, folding her arms gently across her chest, daring him to defy her.

"WHAT?" Babidi cried in a high terrified tone. "No way! He killed me -"

"Fine," said Bulma dismissively. Goku didn't know what she was playing at, but knew for his own sake he better go along with it.

"Goku, it looks like Babidi hasn't changed, we should probably just get rid of him..."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing, his jaw literally dropping in shock. Was his kind-hearted friend seriously suggesting that he should just kill Babidi. He regarded her face, noting it was completely serious. But then he saw her eyes, and he knew without a doubt that she was bluffing. Only someone who had know Bulma as well as he did would have picked up on the subtlety of the look. Goku re-adjusted his jaw and began thinking of how he could best play along with her plan.

"You're right Bulma." He said, putting a serious look on his face. Goku crouched into a deep squat and pulled his hands together on his left side, as if preparing for a Kamehameha. "Back to Hell for you Babidi."

He watched the Wizard's face distort into a mashup of panic and horror.

"KA!" Goku faked, hoping to force Babidi into the agreed arrangement.

"Please!" The buggy green wizard pleaded dropping to his knees and launching his arms in the air.

"ME!" The saiyan gathered a little bit of ki in the palms of his hands, hoping to make his performance even more convincing. He couldn't help but glance over at Bulma, who was smirking subtly at him in approval.

"Fine, FINE!" Babidi shouted. "I'll stay with Buu, just please don't kill me!"

Goku smiled widely and allowed his ki to retreat as he jumped to his feet. "Great!"

"Alright," Bulma started walking towards the kneeling wizard, which honestly didn't even make him that much shorter than he already was. "So spill, do you have control over Vegeta?"

"No." He admitted as he rose to his feet. His trembling began to subside and Goku even noticed that he began to appear more interested in the topic, now that his safety was guaranteed. "How could I, I was dead."

"I figured as much." Bulma whispered to herself knowingly, but Goku heard with his saiyan hearing. His friend then spoke up to continue to address the wizard. "When Vegeta was sent back to earth, the body King Yemma had created for him was made exactly as it was when he died -"

"So the magic was still there." Babidi squeakily finished, Goku couldn't help but be a little suspicious of how interested Babidi was. The sleazy creature continued in a whisper. "Interesting..."

"So what do you think happened?" Bulma asked quietly, almost begging the wizard for his opinion.

"Did something trigger it?" Babidi squeaked. "Hate or pain perhaps?"

Bulma nodded and continued solemnly. "He's been fine for five years, but you see Trunks wished back Vegeta-sei and -"

"The Saiyans are back?!" Goku watched Babidi scream, his demeanour turing from interest to one of horror yet again. Clearly Babidi had heard of the saiyans' reputations.

Goku waved his hands dismissively as he sat down on the grassy plain, not wanting to stand anymore. "Don't worry we've got them in check."

Bulma nodded in agreement and continued, even though Babidi still looked stunned. "It was when he saw his father, they didn't exactly have an ideal relationship. And then, when his father tried to hit me but ended up hitting Trunks instead, Vegeta just... snapped."

"I see." Goku watched Babidi say while narrowing his eyes, regaining the look of intense interest on his face. "Very interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Bulma questioned, stepping forward with eagerness.

"Because," Babidi paused, and by his expression Goku knew that the wizard didn't really want to reveal what he was about to say, but a deal was a deal, and if he didn't Goku would force him too. "The Majin spell is as close as I've ever gotten to re-creating the spell that produced Majin Buu."

"So?" Bulma questioned rudely.

"So..." Babidi continued, clearly flinching at his friend's rudeness. "I was never able to re-produce my father's achievement of creating an being of pure evil from nothing but an inanimate object, in Kid Buu's case, it was bubble gum. So I created a variant of the spell, that allowed me to control the evil within people to do my bidding."

Goku watched as Babidi kicked the grass in frustration, seemingly upset at the fact he had never been able to re-create his late father's spell.

"But it is quite possible, that I missed something, a key ingredient, now that I think about it." Babidi said raising his head with a smirk. "Time."

"Don't speak in riddles little man." Bulma said in an aggressive tone, that even made Goku wince. "You tell me what you mean by that right now!"

"Well," Babidi began while scratching some of the stray whiskers on his face. "As I see it, there are only two possible things that could have happened. Either Vegeta wanted to lose his inhibitions and chose to become Majin again...

"He didn't." stated Bulma bluntly. Goku was certain as well, this time Vegeta had definitely not chosen to be Majin. He looked down and began picking the grass, trying to understand what was being said by the genius and the wizard.

"Then that settles it" Babidi said with a happy smirk, which completely confused Goku. "Majin Vegeta and Vegeta are two separate beings in the same body."

Goku watched Bulma's eyes widen in horrific realization, but he himself had no idea why that could possibly be. "What does that mean?" He asked both of them.

"It means, Babidi may have actually gotten the Buu spell right." Bulma said with tears hovering in her eyes, not looking away from the wizard as she addressed him. "And all it needed to work was more time."

Goku still didn't get it and turned to Babidi, who was smiling menacingly. "Babidi, what do you mean?"

"The Majin spell worked. I created another like Kid Buu!" He almost chuckled at him. Babidi's face contorted into a mixture of elation, pride and craziness. "All it needed was time! Finally I am worth of my Father's namesake!"

"Still don't get it." Goku said while concentrating on picking the grass by his feet.

"You idiot!" Babidi spat at him. "Do you need everything spelled out for you? The Majin Vegeta you saw is a new being, a separate being from Vegeta. My attempt at recreating the spell that gave birth to Buu was actually correct. While the spell grew and festered it allowed me to take advantage of the evil inside someone, but really it was probably feeding on it, growing stronger and more independent all along. I just never realized. I never thought all that it needed was time."

"So what your saying..." Goku furrowed his brow in frustration, wanting to understand what had happened to his friend, why he had changed so suddenly. Suddenly everything clicked in Goku's mind and he completely understood what was going on. He began to laugh historically at the thought of the consequences of the spell. He watched as the other two stared at him in wonder.

"How is this funny Son Goku?" Bulma basically cried at him, looking disgusted with her friends behaviour.

"How is this not funny?" Goku howled, falling backwards in a fit of giggles. When the other two still didn't join in, he sat up and stared at the wizard and heiress, who both looked confused and deeply insulted.

"Wait, isn't Vegeta going to turn pink?"

"No Goku!" Bulma screamed at him, but he knew she couldn't hide the humour lurking just underneath the hardened features of her face. He was disappointed to hear the conclusion he drew was false, but happy he could bring some joy, even if it was barely noticeable, back to Bulma's face. "I can't believe THAT is what you got from this."

"Ok, let me try again." Goku looked down at his crossed legs in concentration. He stuck out his tongue as he pondered. Goku pointed at Babidi, "You were trying to re-create the spell that your father used to make Kid Buu."

"Yes." Came Babidi's irritated voice.

"And that was how you came up with the Majin spell." He said while waving an imaginary wand around.

"Yes." Came another bored reply.

"But you used it one people, not gum. So you thought it only let you control and exploit the evil inside someone, but really the evil was growing inside them." Goku brought his hand back to scratch his head, that comprehension took him a lot of thinking.

"Correct." Came Babidi's lazy reply. "The inanimate objects I tested it on were destroyed when the spell didn't immediately take effect."

"Right." Goku sighed in relief that a bunch of Kid Buu's weren't going to start sprouting up all over. As far as he knew, Vegeta was the only one that still had Majin magic in him. He continued trying to piece it all together. "But now you think, all the spell needed was time to create a being of pure evil."

"You got it!" Babidi shouted, sounding relieved at Goku's break-through. Goku jumped up from his seated position in victory. He could be smart when he tried. He danced around in his intellectual glory, until he spotted Bulma, who looked frustrated and dismay.

"So Vegeta's stuck in there, with Majin Vegeta?" She whispered sadly, dropping her head to stare at the ground.

"Yes." Said Babidi evilly. Goku walked over to his friend and wrapped a comforting arm around her. He let her fall into him, using him as a support. Goku knew she may not be able to handle anymore of Babidi's explanation alone.

"Vegeta is trapped with a creature of pure evil." Babidi smirked while his narrow, bug eyes thinned even further. "If Majin Vegeta hasn't already destroyed him."

Goku felt Bulma's knees buckle beside him, she would have toppled over were he not there. He squeezed her tight so she remained upright. He gave her a gentle, reassuring shake. "Don't worry B, Vegeta's strong, I mean he's the Prince of all Saiyans for Dende's sake! I'm sure he won't go down without a fight."

The tall saiyan turned to the wizard while still supporting his limp friend with his left arm. "But if it comes to a fight, how strong is he?"

"Well," Babidi looked as though he was contemplating this thoroughly, even pausing for a moment before he continued his answer. "I think it would be safe to assume he is as strong as Kid Buu, if not stronger since we are assuming he's been feeding off of Vegeta's past hate and angst. He is most definitely stronger than Vegeta, or else he would have never been able to assume such control over him. Although if his power is too great it will probably be limited by his body's physical capabilities..."

"Really?!" Goku yelled excitedly interrupting Babidi. All he had heard was that Majin Vegeta was even stronger than the prince himself. He almost hopped up for joy, but remembered he had Bulma in his arms. "That's great! I can't wait to fight him!"

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of his abdomen. He looked down to see a frail elbow ploughed into his side. Goku watched as Bulma regained her footing, her small figure suddenly felt strong beneath his arms. She shrugged her shoulder nudging him off of her. Her icy blue eyes bore into Babidi. Her stare was so stern and serious, Goku was more than relieved that he was not the recipient of it. He watched as Babidi seemed to wither away in fear. Goku almost chuckled at how his friend could make the strongest beings in the universe cower at her feet.

"How do we defeat this Majin Vegeta?" Her voice was fluid and detached, something that was uncommon for Bulma as she usually put her emotions into everything she did. Goku watched as the slight breeze swept her blue hair into her face, covering her eyes. He was unable to tell what emotion the blue orbs really betrayed.

"There are only two ways I can see Majin Vegeta being defeat." The murky green pip-squeak began sternly. Goku listened intently, hoping he could get insight on the fight he was about to embark on. "The first is that Vegeta himself must destroy Majin Vegeta from within, completely eliminating the magic. But I find that this would be more than unlikely, practically impossible."

"And why would you say that?" Bulma scowled at the little green wizard.

"Because, if Majin Vegeta has in fact been growing and feeding off of Vegeta's hate as I suspect he has," A smirk crossed Babidi's face as he pointed at Bulma. "Then the Vegeta you know was probably destroyed the instant Majin Vegeta gained full control."

"No." Goku watched as his friend stomped her foot and shook her head furiously, but she kept her eyes locked on the grassy ground. He knew that this was what Bulma did when she wanted to seem strong, but could hardly hold back the tears. He stepped a little closer to her to let her know he was there if she needed him. "He's not gone, I can feel it."

"Ha! Sure you can." Babidi mocked sarcastically. Goku couldn't help but wonder if Babidi could be right. Could Vegeta really be gone? And if he was where is his soul? Could he be wished back if someone else had his body? Would they have enough time before Majin Vegeta's attack to wait for the dragon balls to be active again to ask Shenlong or Porunga about Vegeta? Surely since they hadn't used all the wishes on Namek the re-charge wouldn't take too long...

"What's the second way?" Goku blurted out. Knowing Babidi once had control over Vegeta, Goku thought that he maybe able to do it again. "Can you force him out?"

"He can't Goku," He was shocked to hear Bulma answer. She looked more saddened than ever. "Even before when Vegeta was entranced, Babidi had no control."

"So then what's the second way."

"He'll have to die." It was Bulma who said it. Goku widened his in shock almost keeling backwards in disbelief. He tried to read her face, but she kept it faced off in the distance, avoiding both him and Babidi. "They'll both have to die."

"Bulma, you can be serious?" Goku asked her gently, but when she didn't answer and kept looking to the mountain range in the far off distance, he turned his question to the wizard. "Is that it Babidi? Does Vegeta have to die."

The green pest shrugged nonchalantly. His horridly high voice showed not a trace of sympathy as he said one word, a word Goku hoped not to hear, in response. "Probably."

Goku put a hand on Bulma's shoulder and whispered quietly to her. "Maybe there's a third way, maybe we can..."

She put up a stern hand in Goku's face. She continued to look off into the distance, not betraying her emotions to him. "If Majin Vegeta is really that strong and Vegeta can't defeat him from within, he'd rather die than be someone's puppet again."

"But Bulma -"

"No Goku." She finally turned towards him. Her stance exuded self-confidence and perseverance. Goku was relieved to see that her face was unscarred by the flow of tears and also sported a determined glimmer in her eyes. "I've seen it, he'd never want to be anyone's play-thing again. It's what he would want."

Goku nodded in agreement. He didn't know the horrors Vegeta went through in his youth to the same extent Bulma did, but he knew one thing: the prince was proud. Vegeta was the proudest and most dedicated person he knew, and if he knew anything about his friend, it was that Vegeta would never want to be subject to what he had withstood under Frieza's rule again. Never again would the prince forfeit his freedom.

"Goku," He felt a gentle hand fall onto his folder forearm that lay on his chest. He stared down at his oldest friend, his best friend, knowing what she was going to ask of him, but not wanting to hear it. He tried to be strong, but in all honesty he was scared. Not scared of fighting Vegeta, he was exhilarated by the thought of such an epic battle, he was scared of the fight ending. Because when it ended, no matter the victor, it would not end well. "If it comes down to it, if my husband cannot defeat Majin Vegeta, can you do what needs to be done?"

He knew what she was asking, but he didn't know how to answer her, he didn't want to answer her. He stared down into her strong blue eyes. Initially they betray nothing, but after looking deeply into them and having known her for so long, everything read out easily. Underneath Bulma's strong exterior she was dying. He knew she wouldn't physically die, but he could see pieces of her soul and character slowly being ripped away. Without Vegeta she was becoming hallow, and Goku knew her children and friends were probably the only reason she was so composed. He had always known Bulma as an emotional being, so to see her so detached, so analytical when it came to someone so dear to her petrified him. She was being more mechanical in this moment than he had ever seen her before, probably to save her own sanity. Because to do what she asked held no guarantee Vegeta could ever be revived. Would Vegeta and Majin Vegeta be eternally bound, or would they separate in the after life? If he did what she asked, could a simple wish bring things back to normal? There was no way of knowing, all he knew was that what she was asking of him was truly what Vegeta would want. But could he do it? Could he really kill his rival? Could he really kill his friend? Could he really kill his equal?

Goku sighed heavily as he took one last look into her powerful, pleading eyes. He looked down at his navy boots, not wanting her to see the tears that threatened to fall from his own weeping spectacles.

"You have my word."


	14. Majin Saga: Earthlings and Androids

**Majin Saga: Earthlings and Androids**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still got zip. Dbz ain't mine... yet :P**

**Note 1: Short-ish chapter, just setting up for some epic stuff later on, but hope you enjoy it anyways :D**

**Note 2: Majin Saga, like the Rebirth saga (and all saga's to come) is 9 chapters, so it'll conclude at chapter 18. **

**Note 3: Unedited... what else is new?**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

"Let me fight you." Fasha growled from floating above at the blonde machine everyone addressed as Eighteen. She couldn't fathom where this women, or more appropriately android, had learnt such a sense on entitlement. How dare she deny her a fight. Both Yamcha and that short, bald one, Krillin she recalled his name was had mentioned that Eighteen was strong. She had been training with Krillin and Yamcha all day, and they all seemed quite even in power. Fasha wanted nothing more than a challenge, and Eighteen would be the one to provide it for her.

"I said no. Marron and I are just here to see Krillin for a moment." The android hissed back cooly, while giving the young girl who clung to her a loving squeeze. Her icy blue eyes flickered with frustration at the saiyan.

Fasha floated down to the ground and positioned herself between the washer and the baldy. To emphasize her point she dug her feet into the dirt below. Fasha narrowed her dark eyes and stared threateningly at the android, "You will fight me."

"Oh yeah? Make me." The comment was full of sass, but Eighteen said it so calm and cooly, Fasha couldn't help but shudder. The android simply shoved by her, knocking her slightly with her cold mechanical shoulder, as she continued her stalk towards the bald one. Once Fasha realized what had just happened, she wheeled around and crouched in a battle ready stance.

"Why you..." Fasha began, but she stopped mid-sentence when she felt a warm hand gently tug on her wrist. She flipped her head around to see Yamcha, standing handsomely and calm, smiling down at her. She withdrew from her crouched stance.

"Don't, she'll fight you eventually." He said with a brilliant smile that distorted the beautiful, rugged scars on his cheek in ways that made her stomach do backflips. "Eighteen just hates fighting in front of her daughter."

"That robot has a daughter?" Fasha said twisting her face in disgust.

"I told you Krillin was her husband." She watched the saiyan-looking human say as he smiled gently at her. "Morron is their daughter."

"Machines cannot reproduce. Besides it is revolting they would interbreed like that." Fasha crossed her arms, releasing herself from Yamcha's grip. She almost pouted at the thought of such a disgraceful act.

"They were in love..." Yamcha's voice weakly rung in her ears.

She continued to pout, looking in the opposite direction of the scarred warrior. "Love is not excuse for such a disgusting act."

Fasha was shocked when the warrior didn't immediately saw something in rebuttal. She turned to look at him and noticed an unfamiliar look that lay across his rough face. He seemed to be consumed in sadness, his longer black hair even seemed to droop in dismay. Seeing him like that made her feel uncomfortable, and dare she say it guilty. Fasha knew it were her words that insulted him so, but was it because she insulted his friends. No, she didn't think so. He looked to upset for it to be something like that.

Fasha stared into his gorgeous dark eyes. She analyzed his powerful face. And then she knew. She knew why she had insulted him so deeply, because she had been beginning to feel the same way. The thought of it still revolted her, but there was something about him she couldn't resist. Maybe it was his power, someone who could finally match her in a brawl, or his willingness to help her. She couldn't pin-point it, but Fasha knew she was falling for him. She had always been a little softer than the rest of her team, even encouraging Bardock to have so sentiments towards Kakarot. But this was bad, and would never be allowed by her crew or the King. It had to be stopped.

"Hey Bud." The bald man's voice snapped her back to reality. "I'm headed back with Marron. Eighteen wants to train for a bit."

"Right." Yamcha said dully, but not breaking eye contact with Fasha. The intensity of his gaze even slightly intimidated her.

Fasha caught the cue-ball head scoping them out from the corner of his eye. "Everything alright between you two?"

"Fine." Came Yamcha's curt reply, still holding her gaze.

"Well, alright then. Let's go grab some lunch Marron." He tugged at his daughter as he turned to go. "I'll be back this afternoon. It's a little nostalgic training for Vegeta's attack again, don't you think Yamcha?"

A smile tugged at the corner of the tall human's mouth at the mention of what he had told her were 'the good old days', before super saiyans dominated the fighting world. "Yeah man, see you later."

"Alright saiyan, are we doing this?" Fasha wheeled her head around to see the blonde robot mockingly cracking her neck. Fasha growled at the icy machine.

"Never been more ready." Fasha crouched and was about to pounce on the skirt-wearing dryer when she felt a gentle hand yet again grab her wrist.

"You sure you want to do this?" Yamcha looked at her with concern, his orange training gear making him look all the more appealing to her. "She's really strong."

"And so am I. Now back off human." Fasha hated acknowledging that he wasn't a saiyan, that they could never... be. But what choice did she have? She had to make it clear that it was impossible, and if it took hurting them both then so be it. She would much rather them both live in pain then die for love.

He released his arm with a pained look on his face. It hurt her to know she did that to him. She was about to withdraw from her stance to say something to him, but her keen ears picked up the sound of an approaching robot just on time.

The washer threw her right fist out in an attempt to smash it into her jaw. Fasha, having been taken off guard, had to raise bother her forearms in a cross formation to black the blow. The blonde's fist came down with a crash onto her two exposed arms. The searing pain of the impact blasted up her entire upper body. Her arms felt like shattering under the force of the machine's mighty fist.

Fasha quickly used all the energy she could muster to push her arms out, forcing the machine backwards and breaking the contact between them. As soon as her arms we free, she unconsciously let them drop to her side. The were heavy, and she could feel bruises already pooling beneath her skin on the point of impact. Fasha tried to move her fingers in a desperate attempt to keep her circulation regular. Her fingers barely shook.

Yamcha was right; Eighteen was strong.

"You still sure you want to do this saiyan?" She said while teasingly inspecting her manicure. Fasha tried to manage a response, but a;; her focus was latched onto regaining control of her fists. She watched at the machine flipped her hair. "You know I defeated you precious prince once upon a time... and he was a super saiyan."

Fasha blinked blankly at the android. Could she really be that powerful? Strong enough to have defeated Vegeta. No it was impossible. But even if it was, it would be an honour to fight against someone who had traded blows with the prince, and she would not turn down that honour.

"Bring it on droid." Fasha said, attempting to sound intimidating.

"Fine." Fasha separated her feet in a staggered formation to prepare for the on coming attack. She watched Eighteen intently, but was surprised at what the android did next.

The dishwasher simply flicked her hair one last time and placed her dainty hands in the jean pockets of her skirt. She then began to casually stroll over towards Fasha, closing the gap between them. Fasha held back a wince as the android came to a halt at arms length in front of her. Her cold, clue eyes held something extremely intimidating in them, but Fasha dare not show her worry. She held her staggered stance, waiting for the android to make a move.

"I'll give you three free shots." She said icily. "After that it's fair game."

"I will not take your freebies, I am a warrior -"

"Take them or we don't fight." Eighteen said glancing off into the distance.

Fasha let out a low growl. This android was the bane of her existence at the moment. Not only was she frustrating her beyond belief, Fasha really needed to hit something right now, to get her mind off of Yamcha. Putting her pride aside, she launched a quick punch from her left, less sore hand, straight at the pile-of-scrap-metal's head.

She was confident her fist would be fast enough to make an impact with the machine's pretty face, especially since the robot wasn't even remotely paying attention. When Fasha's fist just missed the left ear of the android's instantly tilted head, she was stunned as she hadn't even see the android budge. The power of the force she put into the punch made her stumble foreward, but she used that to her advantage and tried an upwards hook into the android's stomach.

Again Eighteen seemed to have completely disappeared. This time though, the machine wasn't even in front of her anymore. Fasha looked from side to side in a panic, but the only person she saw was a concerned looking Yamcha.

"Up here." Eighteen said as she floated back down to the ground. Fasha's body shook with rage as the android landed right in front of her. Her hands were still lazily hanging in her pockets. "You've got one more. Make it count."

Fasha's eyes vibrated with anger, blurring her vision. This stupid, rusty old machine was making her look like a fool. And in front of Yamcha no-less. How dare she?

Fasha didn't even think of her next move as she charged the android full-on, hoping to nail her in the ribs with her hard shoulder armour. The female saiyan was running full speed at the confident android, who did nothing more than a simple side step to dodge the rage-fuelled attack. Fasha knew instantly she was at a loss. When her body was parallel to that of the machine, she turned her head to catch a glimpse of her opponent.

"That was three." The dryer muttered in her raspy voice as Fasha stumbled to an ungraceful halt directly beside her. Fasha observed in horror as the android lifted her slender leg, still looking off into the distance with her hand in her pocket. It was as if it were in slow motion, Fasha looked from the android to Yamcha. She gave him a weak smile as she watched him rushing over from the sidelines of the battle. She had wished she won, if for nothing else but to impress him.

Fasha turned her head back to look at Eighteen, but instead of seeing her figure, she just saw the black underside to her boot.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Sweety, is everything okay?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter as he watched her pour a third mug of coffee from behind his news paper at the kitchen table.

"Dad I'm fine." His daughter said bluntly back to him, slamming the pot down on the marble counter. He wrinkled his moustache at the noise of the glass clinking on the marble, what a horrid noise.

"Alright, what ever you say." He retreated back to his news paper. He knew something was wrong, well obviously. His family had turned upside down over the course of the past week. Starting with his innocent grandson ignorantly wishing back Vegeta-sei, although Dr. Brief could not blame the child. The boy had never been privy to knowing anything about his father's past, and although he knew very little, their had been a few times where Bulma and even Vegeta himself occasionally, had come to him in confidence seeking someone to just listen. And he had been there for them, but he knew they were waiting to divulge this information to their son. Bulma had told him she and Vegeta would tell Trunks at ten, at least the necessary information. Trunks' tenth birthday came and went and neither of them took the initiative. Then they changed it to thirteen, arguing Trunks was still to young. But the same thing happened on Trunks' thirteenth to his great dismay. Dr. Briefs sighed, the poor boy would not come out of this without hearing something, and the fact it wasn't from his parents would most likely be detrimental.

He looked up again from the paper he was simply using as a prop to disguise the fact her was closely watching over his daughter. He watched as she grabbed a fourth mug from the cabinet, lined it up with the other three full mugs of coffee, and waited for the machine to brew more. He looked back down at his paper. Something was wrong with her and he knew it. She had been so confident that everything was going to turn out all right, so strong in all her decisions. Until yesterday, the day she came back from Namek.

Dr. Briefs' daughter came back a machine. She was void of all emotions, and over the past day simply operated on routine. She had not made Goku taken her to see Trunks on Vegeta-sei, as she had done everyday before. She hadn't gone and annoyed the rest of her friends about training hard, nor had she invented anything new and useful for them to use. And for goodness sakes, his daughter hadn't even put make-up on this morning. Something clearly happened on Namek, and it wasn't good.

The elder genius scientist folded his paper in four and placed it down in front of him on the beautiful kitchen table his wife had purchased. Finally he looked at the headline on the front page. He placed his hands in his lab coat pockets as he read to himself, _'King Furry Transports Goods to New Planet as Peace Offering.' _He smirked at the story his daughter had told him about Trunks and Goten threatening the King. At least that worked out in their favour.

Dr. Briefs looked back up as he heard his daughter remove the pot from the coffee machine and pour yet another mug full of her caffeinated crack. She then began her routine again and re-set the coffee machine, replaced the pot, and got a fifth mug.

"You know," He said thoughtfully scratching his lavender hair. "You could just make a bigger pot."

"I said I'm fine dad!" His daughter basically yelled back at him, but did not turn his way.

"That's not what I asked sweety."

"Oh," She said softly, still not turning. But through his giant spectacles he could have sworn he saw his daughter's hair quiver. "What were you saying."

"You could just make a bigger pot darling." He pointed at the machine, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Right." He watched as she silently added more water and coffee to the machine.

"Dad?" Came Bulma's unusually soft voice.

"Yes dear." He said, still intent on watching her every move.

"Why did I make so much coffee?" He shoulders seemed to shake as she gripped the counter. Dr. Briefs wanted nothing more than to run to her and get her to confess to him what had happened. He wanted to comfort his darling daughter, because he was confident she would find a way to make things right. But he knew he couldn't force her to divulge anything she didn't want to. The best way was to let her come to him.

"I don't know dear, are you expecting anyone?" He asked knowing there was no chance she was. She would never see anyone without being made-up.

"No... no." She said confusedly. "I must've just lost track."

"Happens to the best of us ma' dear." He said trying to lighten her saddened mood. "Why don't you come sit down and enjoy a cup."

"Alright." He watched as she grabbed a mug of the dark substance, and finally turned towards him. The woman in front of him was not his daughter. His daughter was lively and vivacious. This Bulma was worn and degraded. He frumpy pyjamas and discouraged demeanour made her eyes seem to sparkle less and he face seem to hallow. Her eyes were red, probably from not sleeping the night before, and he hair was astray. "You want one."

Dr. Briefs' could only nod at her request, the ghost of his brilliant daughter shocked him too much to form words. He had known she was bad yesterday, but the lack of sleep and most likely a full night of worrying about whatever happened on Namek was clearly taking it's toll.

He confident strut was reduced to nothing more than a hobble as she walked over to the table and sat across from him. She extended a hand out with his coffee, Dr. Briefs chocked out a thank you as casually as he could.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Dr. Briefs pretended to go back to his paper, while Bulma stared blankly at him. He sipped away at the poorly made cup of coffee and literally counted the seconds of the ticking clock, praying his daughter would open up. Just has he was about to say something, when a miracle occurred.

"How do I tell Trunks?" She whispered, not looking up from her cup of coffee.

"Tell Trunks what dear?" He asked calmly, not trying to pressure her.

"That I told Goku to kill Vegeta." She said mechanically.

Dr Briefs' mind raced. Maybe his daughter was being nonsensical. Clearly she couldn't mean what she was saying. She Vegeta turned Majin again, as she had explain, she had always been confident he would turn back, but now this? What could have driven her to such a conclusion, he needed to find out. The elder scientist tried not to betray his complete and utter shock on his face, even though she continued to stare at her coffee.

"And why did you ask Goku to do that?" He attempted to ask stoically, but knew his cracking voice betray his sadness. She took no notice though and remained hunched over her beverage.

"Babidi said it was the only way."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Briefs immediately recalled Babidi was the one to have entranced his son-in-law in the first place.

"Unless Vegeta can defeat Majin Vegeta himself," He watched as she raise her head to face him. She seemed surprisingly calm as she shrugged and continued. "But Babidi said my Vegeta's probably been already destroyed or too weak to do it."

That hit a heart string. Hearing his daughter say my Vegeta tore at his soul. He didn't know too much about the situation, but he could conclude several things. Majin Vegeta was back and somehow had taken control of _her_ Vegeta, if not completely destroyed him and taken his body. And now Dr. Briefs knew why his daughter was so distraught, in order to do the right thing, to save the world and everyone in it, she had chosen to destroy Vegeta's captor. Even if Vegeta was still kicking in there somewhere.

"Dad?" He snapped out of it at the sound of her voice. "How do I tell Trunks?"

He stared blankly at his daughter, who for the first time in a day showed signs of determination in her eyes. Now he knew what she had been pinning over. It wasn't her decision, it wasn't even over potentially losing Vegeta, although he knew that was probably killing her. It was over how she would go about telling her son. And in all honesty he had no clue.

Dr. Brief reached across the table and held out his hands. He was happy when Bulma reciprocated and placed his small hands into his own. "Bulma, being a parent is rough, and your situation is probably the only one of it's kind... ever."

He held back a sigh as he saw his daughter's sudden confidence falter. She had been looking for an easy answer, a shortcut like in her equations, but there was none he could give. "But you are strong, and so is Trunks. You'll have to explain it too him, mind you definitely in more detail than you explained it to me. Tell him everything that happened on Namek, absolutely everything. Everything you thought, everything you felt, don't leave a single detail out or he may not understand. Tell it all. He's a smart boy, he'll hear you out...And don't you dare hold off one this one."

He emphasized the last point, no way was he going to let his daughter with withholding information from his grandson again. Their lack of communication had caused this whole kerfuffle, and he would not let lack of knowledge be the destroyer of his family.

"Thanks dad." She weakly smiled at him. It was faint, but he could see how it brought some life back to her face. Her eyes were burning with confidence as she continued to hold his eye contact. "I love you."

"I love you too dear." He smiled widely back at her. He knew this was going to be hard, mind you he felt downright distraught at the thought of losing his beloved son-in-law. But if it was necessary to save Trunks and Bulma, along with the rest of earth, it had to be done. And if there was any other possible way to save Vegeta, he was confident Bulma would find it. "Now call Goku and go see your son."

"I will dad," She said meekly. "But first can we go find mum?"

"Why of course dear, are you hungry?"

"No, no." She smiled widely at him, a sad smile but a bright smile none-the-less. "Can we all cuddle on the couch and just watch a quick show or something?"

"Dear I don't think this is at all the time -"

"I need my parents right now." A tear rolled down his grown daughter's cheek, and he squeezed her hands tightly in his own. Although it had been a request brought from her sadness, Dr Briefs couldn't help but notice how she completely interrupted him totally disregarding what he was going to say.

He smirked, that's was his Bulma.


	15. Majin Saga: Bardock

**Majin Saga: Bardock**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, that honour doesn't belong to me**

**Note 1: I don't know about you guys, but FF for me has been super glitchy lately, so if you didn't get the notification for Chapter 14, don't forget to read it before you read this one :) I don't know if it's gmail or FF but all my notifications as of late have been going straight to my spam. :(**

**Note 2: It seems google just updated and gmail is now blocking more FF stuff, to get rid of this just add bot fanfiction . net (no space) to your contacts, seems to have worked for me!**

**Note 2: I usually thank all my reviewers every 5 chapters, but there have just been so many of you amazing people! I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I will try to respond to as many reviews via PM as I can :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bardock sat uncomfortably on the small, firm bed. His younger grandson's bed was even less comfortable than the slab of cushions he slept on in the living room of the house on Mount Paozu, but it served it's purpose. The way the sunlight shone into the room through the large window was perfect for his afternoon meditation and reflection, and Bardock would not be disturbed by anyone wanting to spar in here.

Although it was uncomfortable, it was perfect, even the light blue of the walls relaxed him. Bardock had begun spending the afternoons like this ever since his first spar with Kakarot. Thinking about the fight Bardock solemnly drooped his eyelids and prepared to begin his reflective part of the afternoon. As soon as the warm sun and fresh air from the cracked window drew him into a sleepy state, he began.

He closed his eyes fully and started his reflection on his first exchange of fists with his son. He begun his reflection like this every afternoon since their first spar. He allowed himself to remember how Kakarot had incredible form, agility and determination. How he immediately was having a hard time keeping up. Bardock recalled how his son smiled and laughed the entire time even though he himself betray little emotion as he was not one for displaying his thoughts to the public. Kakarot had encouraged him and even shown him some sparing techniques. Bardock had appreciated his son enthusiasm for the fight, but even still was thrown off by Kakarot's un-saiyan like behaviour. The laughing and kidding around was not something he had inherited from him. Everything was going well at first, but then things went astray. His son had wanted to kick-it up a notch, and he humbly agreed to it, knowing he could ascend if need be. Their battle grew more intense and when Bardock's strength began to falter against the wrath of his son, he grew frustrated.

That was when he had tried to ascend to the legendary. Bardock scowled at the memory. It was also when he realized he couldn't.

Bardock placed his palms facing upwards in a meditative position. He focused on his inhale and exhale as he drowned himself in the memory of the defeat he felt, the embarrassment of being easily out classed by his son. The foolishness he felt attempting the impossible ascension. Ever since that afternoon, he had been determined to find out what exactly happened after he had been blasted by Frieza, how he had ended up in the past on Planet Plant, how he then somehow just turned up in hell and why, above all, he could no longer ascend.

To discover that, he had to master his visions. The cursed visions the Kanassa bestow upon him. He growled lowly at the thought of the vexing visions he had been forced to become witness too. He was made to watch his planet's destruction and his son growing strong and brave without him. His visions were a gift and a curse. Bardock would be blessed knowing what was to conspire, but cursed as he had never been allotted the opportunity to significantly change the paths he saw. And then their was what happened between after being shot by Frieza and ending up in hell. His adventure in the past.

The saiyan-warrior took a moment to feel the warm sun beam through the window onto his chest. The black t-shirt Chi-Chi had provided him with grew warm with the sun's heated touch, and his body appreciated the relaxing feeling. His chest un-tightened from the stress he had been putting on himself to remember exactly what had happened on Planet Plant. He again went back to focusing on his breath, taking deep inhales and long exhales to calm himself, to clear his mind and focus on reflecting. Bardock had found that reflecting on his visions were the best ways to trigger them to return. He began to reflect on the happenings of Planet Plant.

Over his past few days of mediation and reflection, he had been able to conjure up two re-visions from the events that conspired on Planet Plant. From those two segmented visions, the seer had been able to deduct three key things. Firstly, he had been able to confirm that it was clearly something that occurred long ago on what was now referred to as Vegeta-sei. Secondly, he had been able to come to the understanding that this was indeed a vision and that he had definitely not been sent back in time. And thirdly, to his great displeasure, he had been able to see that it was most certainly not him in the vision. Which, to his overflowing disappointment in his capabilities, meant he had never actually achieved the ascension to legendary.

Bardock clenched his fists at the thought of how foolish he had been. The visions really were a curse, giving him such a false hope, such a distorted view of the past. Bardock felt his ki begin to flare in anger at the trickery of his own mind, but quickly settled himself refocusing on steadying his breath.

He recalled the first re-visit he had to the old vision of his, although at the time he had thought it was a memory of the planet where he had assumed he ascended. The vision, not memory, had been simple so at the time he was not certain it had even been a vision and mistakenly mistook it for a mere memory of the event. It was nothing more than him returning once again to the landscape of Planet Plant. He had been able to confirm that it was indeed Vegeta-sei, the mountain range on the horizon was of the same shape as the mountain range he had grown up in. The red mountains of Patata. Their razor sharp peaks contrasted with the occasional plateaued tops, the combination of the two in the same range was unmistakable. But in his vision, the mountains were incredibly taller than he remembered. The reached far above the peaks of the clouds, indicating they had not yet suffered the years of erosion from rain and wind it would take to grind them down to the shorter size they had been on Vegeta-sei.

With that along with the healing medicine he had previous recollection of it was easy for him to conclude the events on Planet Plant he had been witness to had conspired hundreds, if not thousands of years in the past. He was most certain it was at the near beginning of saiyan race as there were no histories of this story in saiyan culture, at least none he had heard of. The only vague reference to the event of Planet Plant was that of the mysterious mention of the Legendary told in saiyan folk lore.

The Legendary he was convinced he had been. Bardock sighed out loud as he began to reflect on his second vision, a vision he had had only the previous day. The vision where he discovered it was in fact a vision, not a memory of some great deed he had carried out in the past. This second time he returned to Planet Plant since being revived, he relived all the events that he had wrongfully thought were his doing there. He saw everything yet again, but this time much clearer. He woke up yet again to Ipana and Berry treating him, yet again the planet was attacked by Toobi and Cabira and finally Chilled, the puny, grotesque horned arcosian, came. Again the miniature purple beast was defeated.

But this time, it was not by him in the vision. He was simply seeing through the eyes of another. Bardock had never thought his curse could be clouded, could be distorted. But now he was certain of it. To have a clear, precise vision he now knew he had to have a clear mind. Otherwise his feelings and hatred could be intertwined with his seerer abilities, creating a false vision. The vision he had of Planet Plant had happened in the instant between Frieza's blast hitting him, and his actual death. The timing of this vision was the only explanation of how its distortion occurred that Bardock could come up with. His mind had been clouded with the thirst for revenge, retribution and above all, a passionate hatred for arcosians.

This time, yesterday as it was, Bardock's vision had not been blurred by his death, nor by his hated for the arcosians. He had been clear headed and willing to accept a bias free vision. The vision he had the day before had been the exact same as the one he had before his death, nothing changed except for the fact that it was not really him. It was the first member of the house now know as the royal family, the first ancestor of the house now known as the House Vegeta. The man's name, who he had heard clearly in the accurate version of the past, was Vegetable.

The seer now knew the truth, though he didn't like it one bit. He was not the legendary super saiyan of the past, and only now realized it had been foolish of him to think such things. Though he was grateful of only obtaining the knowledge now, as his false pride was one of the few things that kept him sane in hell. Bardock now understood fully; he had been given the gift of seeing, not time travel. Although he was quite certain most everyone on Vegeta-sei must posses some of the Legendary blood, since it had been so long since the occurrences of Planet Plant and their population was still quite low. It was evident though that some families most certainly carried the bloodline of the Lagendary stronger than others. Bardock also rationalized that since everyone shared such historic blood it would be quite possible that all saiyans had the potential to achieve the legendary state, but knew it was more destine for some than other. Bardock sighed out loud knowingly, greatly disappointed it was not he who had in fact passed the blood of the legendary to his son.

It had been his mother. He smiled at the thought of her, at the thought of their forbidden love, allowing himself a moment of pleasure. Bardock quickly returned to his stoic state, wanting to keep a level, emotionless head as he reflected on his life. He began, as he did every day, to reflect on the tragic love story between the two.

Tarbla was her name, and as she once told him, it was a cursed name. Those born to the proud house of Vegeta that were deemed acceptable by their high standards got to inherit variations of the great name of their ancestors; Vegeta. Those considered a curse, or abomination received a name that represented the latter half of the Legendary's name. Tarbla, his mate, was the beautiful bastard born to the late leader of the House Vegeta. This made her half sister to King Vegeta himself.

Bardock remembered their secret romance fondly. He was a third class, and although she was a bastard unacknowledged by her brother and father and virtually unknown to the rest of the planet, she was deemed of the class elite because of her high power level at birth. The two of them never had it easy, those who knew of their union frowned upon it. And those who didn't made her life miserable for siring an child without a mate, something wildly inappropriate for an elite. They could never permanently be together, and saw each other only when possible. So when Raditz was born, he had gone to her. They both thought he'd end up with a better life that way. But he became too spoiled with all the luxuries of the elites and then, upon Nappa's orders, was sent off to Frieza as a younger companion for the prince.

Then Kakarot came along, and for his life, she had sacrificed hers. Bardock had instantly hated the child for it when he heard the news even though statistically, most saiyan women could not survive two pregnancies and more often than not the second child died. It was what kept their population in check, few families dared to try to sire more than one child. But they did, they tried because she was strong. He advised her against it, Bardock told her to terminate the second pregnancy. His mate was too stubborn though and she was determined to have their second child.

He broke his reflection to chuckle. It was funny to him, how fate had a way of playing games, mirroring itself over and over. King Vegeta himself also lost his mate while she gave birth to her second child who, coincidentally, was given the disgraceful name of Tarble. The second child of the King had been born exactly two years before the birth of his own son. Two years being the exact length of a full-blooded saiyan pregnancy. As Tarble entered the world, Tarbla was beginning her exit. Bardock had never been one to believe in fate before, but with his new seeing abilities, there was no doubt something greater than themselves was at work. The universe had a funny way about it. Whether it was fate or just a cruel trick played by the gods was, in Bardock's mind, yet to be determined.

Although fate wasn't what he had yet decided to call it, there was no denying the intertwining destinies of their two families. Bardock's heirs and King Vegeta's were somehow bound through destiny. Kakarot and Vegeta, were so different yet both had achieved so much, teaming up to defeat foe and foe. The half cousins, along with their mighty heirs, had all achieved the ascension to the Legendary.

Bardock paused on that thought. Half-cousins. He felt the sun amplify through the window, burning into his skin, recreating the comfortable heat of Vegeta-sei. Bardock felt uncomfortable not telling the two, he felt uncomfortable telling the King. It was something he should have done many years ago when Nappa claimed young Raditz, unknowingly, for the mission. At the time, he had also been proud that his son had been summoned to fight alongside the prince. If he had only know of Frieza's intentions then. He also wanted no harm to fall upon Tarbla, and was uncertain of how the King would react to discovering of his half-nephew's existence, so for their safety they decided to keep their children a secret. Only a few they trusted with utmost certainty knew of their relationship. Now though, the boys were grown and could clearly handle themselves, so should he tell them? Bardock was never much of a talker and wouldn't even know how to bring it up. He had tried several times over the past few days, at least to test the waters with Kakarot, but each time he dismissed the idea. And with the current state of Prince Vegeta he decided that now was certainly not the right time. He would decide later what to do.

With the deepening reflection on the tangled web of his family weight down on him, Bardock decided to clear his mind and to attempt a vision, he would switch to the meditative part of his afternoon ritual. Bardock snapped his eyes shut, gluing his eyelids together. He had, had enough of reflection on the past, now was time for his meditation on the future. Since his arrival on earth he would meditate, clearing his mind and projecting it into possible futures. Unfortunately though, these were all futures he himself would conjure up. He had yet to have an actual vision of the future since his resurrection from hell, the only things he had been able to see with his seer eye was glimpses of the past on Planet Plant.

Each day he decided to focus on a different person, hoping the focus would spur some prediction into their future. He had already tried himself, Kakarot and Gohan. He was thinking of trying to see into Goten's future but realized the boy would probably be too intertwined with the possible futures of his father and brother, both of whom he had not been able to witness anything for.

So today he decided to try something different. Bardock had an epiphany early while sparing, realizing why forcing visions for his immediate family were faltering. Their fate, or what ever you want to call it, was currently teetering on the actions of another. They were all just waiting, waiting for the return of the Prince. Bardock would focus on the Prince today hoping he would get some glimpse into something that had to do with his current state or whereabouts. Maybe it would even reveal how to cure the man of the evil magic that was possessing him. He was determined to make today's attempt work, as their futures depended on it.

Bardock pictured the saiyan prince he had briefly met in his mind's eye. The prince he had met looked so much like his father. He pieced together the exact image of the saiyan in his head from their encounter. The spikey black hair, the stern features, his shorter stature. Bardock made a point to reconstruct every part of him exactly as it was, right down to the royal crest of Vegeta-sei that hovered over the heart of his armour.

He focused. Bardock even focused all of his ki on his own mind, hoping the added push of his power would force him into a vision. Sweat began to tremble down his forehead as he drained his energy trying to produce some sight into the future. He powered up even further, not sparing an ounce. If anyone needed to be watched at the moment, it was his nephew.

Just as his power was about to falter, just as he was about to use his last ounce of ki, it happened. But it was most certainly not what he expected to see.

* * *

_The room was dark, cold and vast. It's walls were completely covered with metallic panels and wires. The buttons on the high walls of the room were flashing in all sorts of magnificently bright colours, painting the pitch black room with occasional flashes of a brilliant display of front of the giant chamber was a window, a window into space. A glorious star raged brightly in front of the ship, but the immense light from the red dwarf was dimmed by the shaded panel of reenforced glass. Clearly it was a central control room of a massive ship._

_In the centre of the width of the window, was a floating chair. A floating, familiar chair. Bardock mentally scowled blistering hate raging in his mind. Quickly he calmed his mental state, now knowing how it could affect his visions. Not being able to be seen or heard since he possessed no body he could not confirm his suspicions as he was nothing but an invisible eye fixed in place in the large room. He was nothing but a silent observer._

_The doors to the chamber automatically parted open, letting light flood into the room. Bardock quickly exploited the light and looked across the room to see if their was any indication of a time or date, but found nothing that resembled any clock he knew how to read. His attention switched back to the door as he noticed that the creature that walked in was green, reptilian even. He was shorter with gauging claws and an unmistakable orange mohawk. Bardock immediately recognized the unique creature as the one who had healed his wounds so many years ago after their purge of Planet Kanassa, as the one who had been doctor to his wife as she gave birth to his second son._

"_Malaka." A threateningly high, raspy voice rang out from the floating chair. Bardock was immediately confused as the voice was most certainly recognizable, could he be seeing the past yet again? The figure was still hidden behind the massive floating black vessel and he could still not confirm his suspicions. "I said not to disturb me."_

"_My lord, I apologize." The crocodillian creature begged, bowing his head in an apologetic gesture. "This is of utmost importance though."_

"_It better be," Rang that devious voice again. Bardock had to keep his mind from boiling with rage at the sound of it. "Or I will have you erased from existence. So please, begin."_

"_Well, you see master. There are actually two things." Bardock watched the green creature shudder in fear as he approached the back of the black floating chair._

"_Well, get on with it." Hissed out the voice._

"_Firstly we have received reports from planet 12 in the northern quadrant. It has been attacked."_

"_That's it? That is why you interrupted me for? My Malaka, you have lost your touch for knowing what is of importance." The being on the other side of the chair chuckled evilly. "There better be more for your sake."_

"_There is my lord, there is!" The wimpy creature said as he bowed at the tyrant beyond the chair. Bardock was disgusted as he watched the exchanged, but continued to push his out feelings as far out of the equation as he possibly could. "It was attacked by a single soldier, the way the survivors described him my lord, it sounded as if he could be Prince Vegeta."_

"_That is interesting my pet," The unknown creature spat. "Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans you say?"_

"_Yes my lord. I knew him personally it and they described him to a tee," The green creature paused a moment before mumbling out. "Except apparently he has a new tattoo on his forehead or something."_

"_Very interesting, last I heard my good-for-nothing mutinous cousin took care of him." Just then Bardock saw a large, lethargic tail swing out from beyond his view of the chair. The tail was similar in shape and size to the one Frieza possessed, but this one was different. It was smooth and all one colour. It was not the pink and purple of the Frieza he had known, no this demonic creatures tail was bright red. "And the other news?"_

"_These are just whispers of the universe my lord, nothing more than words passed from planet to planet across the galaxies, but I thought you should know," He paused and proceed as if he were walking on eggshells. "The entire saiyan race has been rumoured to have returned."_

"_Really now? Clearly that idiot Frieza doesn't know how to properly finish a job." The grotesque tail twitched in what resembled a waging motion. "If this happens to be true, it is most likely these events are related."_

"_Do me a favour Malaka, be a good little slave and find out more about these presumed saiyans." The voice cracked. "And tell my father and brother I am coming for a visit we can't have these pesky saiyans becoming a pain to our growing empire."_

"_Of course my lord." The orange mohawked alien bowed._

"_And one more thing before you go." _

"_Yes my lord?"_

_At this the black chair spun around to reveal the creature that sat in it. Bardock would have been wide eyed, if he had his body, at the creature in the chair. There was no doubt he was arcosian, as he had heard and seen visions of their transformations. And this one was certainly transformed, looking eerily familiar to the form in which Frieza had fought his son. The creature sitting in the orbiting chair was lean and sleek. His statue was quite short, probably just under the Prince's height. Upon his head, shoulders and the middle of his chest were visible orbs radiating a charcoal colour. They looked almost as if they were armour, very marble like. His skin was flawless and clung tightly to his muscular physique. The only difference he could see between this creature and the one formally known as Frieza was their coloring._

_The skin and eyes of the creature before him were red. Fiery, bloody, destructive red. _

"_Never convey a mere rumour to me again."_

_The creature lift a finger and shot a beam at Malaka. The ki blast was less than a millimetre in diameter, yet it did the trick. Bardock watched as the unsuspecting crocodillian creature lost his left arm. The servant screamed in pain, but quickly threw his hand over his stub of a shoulder and shut his mouth. Bardock couldn't help but notice how his eyes filled with hate and tears as he looked onto his master with extreme difficulty at concealing the pain and lurched out;_

"_Anything for you, Lord Burna."_

* * *

Bardock snapped out of his horrifying vision with a leap, fully clearing the headboard of Goten's bed. And he didn't just snap out of it for any reason, he would have stayed longer, but he felt something approaching, as his son had taught him too. And this something was unmistakably huge.

It was a ki, and ki that wasn't attempting to hide as it hurtled into the solar system. It was moving slower than the speed of a normal space pod, which probably meant it was running low on fuel. By his estimate it would probably would take a little over a day to reach the earth.

He had no doubt about who it was; Vegeta.

Bardock scowled. He had finally achieved a vision of importance, but knew that it had to be put on the back burner for the moment. The arrival of the prince was eminent, and his vision was not. It could be years ahead, or mere days. He knew not. There were bigger things to worry about in the present.

Yet again he was put in a position where he knew what was to come, but could change nothing.

Bardock sighed deeply.

His visions were his greatest gift, but also his heaviest burden.


	16. Majin Saga: Arrival

**Majin Saga: Arrival**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, still. This is just a for fun fic**

**Note 1: Super unedited I'm just really excited about telling this story - ps if anyone knows how beta-ing works feel free to PM me. I'm not sure how to go about getting a beta reader etc**

**Note 2: New story called Linear coming out soon I'll keep you all posted about it :D**

**Note 3: Thanks again for all the love and support.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"You're not focused!" Piccolo shouted harshly at his pupil as his fist dug deep into his sparing partners gut. As he drew his elbow back to break contact with the young Son, the force of his punch sent his partner hurtling through the air. Once his green fist was free again, the Namek couldn't help but reflect on the amount of muscle tone his disciple had lost in his abdomen. "And you're going soft on me."

He watched as Gohan floated in mid-air puffing out all the air that had filled his lungs and struggled to regain his breath. Piccolo waited patiently for the young man he had trained since he was a child to regain his strength. He knew Gohan was better than this, even if he had weakened in times of peace the half-saiyan should still be able to outclass him easily. Something was off with his protegee this afternoon, he had been able to sense it even before the battle. Gohan had been acting strange, Piccolo had always known him to be quiet and reserved, but never this quiet and this reserve. Piccolo observed the demi-saiyan intensely, the man in the orange gi in front of him was just a shadow of the real Gohan.

"I'm... sorry..." He heard the short, spiky haired warrior huff out. Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes at took up almost a meditative state. He focused his acute hearing on his opponents breath, blocking out all of the sharp noises of the bustling environment below them that was Mount Paozu. As Gohan's breath finally returned to normal, Piccolo knew he had to entice the half-saiyan to continue the spar.

"Gohan." He stated bluntly, opening his sharp eyes to bare into the man across from him. "I shouldn't even be a challenge for you, what is wrong with you?"

It had been a long time since the two of them last spared probably almost two years, Piccolo reflected. He had known the boy dropped his training to go about building a life with his now-wife and he himself was spending an increasing amount of time on the lookout with Dende. Gohan used to constantly seek him out to spar in the years Goku was gone, to either beat out his frustration or to take a break from being the man of the house. After Goku's return and Gohan's new relationship with Videl, they had just not had the time. Piccolo honestly missed sparring with the boy, the only human he had even grown a deep connection too. But this fight, if that's what you would call it, was not what Piccolo had expected their first spar to be like. This was disappointing.

"Nothing." Gohan said confidently, straightening up from his keeled over floating position. Piccolo heard the confidence in his voice, but was not fooled by the mask, he had seen uncertainty flash across his face.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll have to beat it out of you." Piccolo shrugged. He slanted his eyes to watch the expression on Gohan's face harden as he rocketed through the air, closing the gap between the two of them. Piccolo began to unleash a fury of punches and kicks at the younger warrior. Gohan initially was blocking them with easy, but quickly his stamina faltered and Piccolo took advantage of his pupil's straying thoughts.

Piccolo right hooked his bellowing fist, boxing Gohan right on the ear. The force of the mighty punch sent the half-saiyan limply flying through the crisp, blue air and towards the dishevelled forests of Mount Paozu bellow. Piccolo watched as the unconscious power house gained speed as he fell towards the solid ground. The Namek had no intention of saving the boy, he deserved the pain for his sub-par performance, but his soft spot for Gohan kicked in and next thing he knew he was racing after the young man.

Just above the peaks of the evergreen tree tops was where Piccolo finally caught up to the falling mass. He caught Gohan by the back of his ridiculously colourful gi causing the lads body to jerk at the sudden friction. He then slowed his speed as he and his passenger dodged the dense grouping of trees as he descended to the ground. When they were about ten feet from the ground, Piccolo released the unaware saiyan hybrid to the ground below. He would not allow the boy to escape the fall that easily.

Less than a second later Piccolo heard the thud of the limp body making impact with the ground, his sensitive ears making it sound a lot more painful than it probably would have been. Piccolo crossed his arms and lowered his eyes as he floated down to stand at, the now barely conscious, Gohan's feet.

"Urgh Piccolo, what was that for." The man child said as he lifted himself off his stomach and flipped onto his bottom. Piccolo silently observed his star pupil massage the area around his left temple where Piccolo's fist had made its impact.

"That is what a spar is, you try to hit each other." Piccolo said stoically. "Now we can either go for another round, or we can meditate and then go for another round. Your choice."

"I think I'll take the latter." Gohan said as he painfully crossed his legs and brought his hands to his knees, facing them palms up. He then proceeded to bring himself to float a few feet above the ground.

Piccolo nodded in acknowledgement and then followed suit. While he closed his eyes he allowed himself to immediately indulge in all his other senses. He felt the tiny tug of the breeze on his weighted cape. He could smell the sweet mixture of the leaves and flowers that inhabited the forest. The sounds of the active surroundings drowned him...

"Piccolo?" The sheepish voice of Gohan broke his heavenly state.

"What is it Gohan?" Piccolo growled, slightly annoyed the boy had broken the meditation he himself had chosen to take part in.

"I can't fight." He said solemnly. Piccolo still had his eyes shut, but he could hear the sadness laced in Gohan's voice.

"It's not Vegeta..." Piccolo started, knowing how easily Gohan could lose confidence in his capabilities and assuming Gohan's confliction was brought on by the fact that the enemy was really a friend. A friend who maybe rough around the edges, but a man who had been their for Gohan while Goku was dead. Vegeta had unknowingly helped raise Gohan into the man he was today. There had been many times Gohan had come to him with a question, and Piccolo would just re-direct him to Vegeta since their species were so different. Piccolo never liked Vegeta, he understood Vegeta and above all respected the man for being their for Gohan when he himself could not be.

"I know that." The sternness in Gohan's voice was slightly startling, but quickly was replaced with it's previous innocence. "It's not that..."

"What is it then?" Piccolo said cracking his eyes open to look at the saiyan. The boy looked... defeated.

"It's Videl." Piccolo raise his eyebrow quizzically. It's not that he wanted to hear about their darn relationship, he had heard enough about it. Relationships he would never understand, this was something he'd normally advert to Vegeta, but the saiyan was gone and Gohan needed someone. He heard the young man take a deep breath, then Gohan looked directly at him with pleading dark brown eyes. "She's... we're...it's so soon..."

"Spit it out Gohan."

"I'm going to be a father." He said bluntly but brokenly. Piccolo seemed to be confused, humans were normally thrilled at the prospect of an offspring. The only person he had known to not be was Vegeta, then again Vegeta wasn't human, maybe it was a saiyan thing?

"Is that a problem?" Piccolo said deeply.

"No, I'm thrilled!" Gohan defended himself waving his arms in the air in defence. "It's just bad timing... if things don't work out, then who knows what will happen. And then there's Raditz hanging around... I can't leave her alone, I won't be like my dad!"

Piccolo nodded knowingly. Gohan was nervous to hear of everyone's reactions to his choosing not to fight. The half-saiyan would not abandon his wife, not with his evil uncle around nor with the threat of an attack. Especially after being a victim to his father's disappearance at such a vulnerable age, Piccolo knew Gohan still loved Goku, but seven years is not something that can be easily replaced. No, Gohan would be at Videl's side through and through to defend her and their potential offspring if need be, as was his rightful place. Piccolo almost allowed himself to smile at his pupil's chivalrous humanity, he certainly approved of the man this boy had become.

Gohan, who must've noticed his subtle smirk or sensed his approval, uttered a simple phrase that warmed Piccolo's alien heart.

"Thanks Piccolo, it means a lot."

They dropped back into a comfortable quietness. The duo went back to silently meditating. But after several minutes passed Piccolo had been itching to say something he had meant to tell the boy ever since his epic battle with Cell.

"Gohan," He began in a deep tone, but he kept his eyes closed and hovered statue-still. He did not want the boy to see the emotions that he felt for him, no one could no the Demon King Namek was going soft. "Everyone expected you to replace your father, to become his legacy, to become just like him, after you defeated Cell."

"I know." He heard the hurt and disappointment echo in the boy's humble voice. Piccolo chuckled, still refusing to fully open his eyes, but he allowed them to open just a crack.

"I'm glad you didn't."

Even through the minuscule slits Piccolo had created so he could slyly observe his pupil's reaction, there was no mistaking the giant smile plastered across Gohan's face.

* * *

"Hey Nappa..."

"Humph"

"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Goten asked dully as he awaited his friend on the bench in the courtyard outside the palace, beside the royal training ground he and Trunks had taken a liking too. He found it odd Nappa had suddenly appeared to watch him, the brawny man seemed to do everything possible to avoid the two of them which lead Goten to believe Bulma must have ordered him to keep an eye on him.

"I don't know." The man said slowly back from beside him on the bench. When Bulma suddenly appeared asking to talk to Trunks alone, it caught them both off guard. Maybe it was because Uncle Vegeta was on his way back? Goten focused his ki sensing abilities in search of his friend's father, immediately he caught the huge power hurtling towards earth – not Vegeta-sei – somewhere around that really big planet they had learnt about in school, Jupiter was it? It was getting late in the evening and by Goten's estimate Vegeta would probably hit earth early in the morning, which left little time to train. So for now Goten was stuck outside the training arena while his auntie and best friend spoke to each other, and he was just itching to getting back to sparing with his bud.

"But it's been an hour!" Goten wined. He stomped his feet on the white marble walkway in complaint. Goten was well aware that twelve years old was too old to be acting the way he did, but usually he had Trunks by his side to keep him in check.

"Why don't you go to the Kitchen for food with your low class father then?" Nappa snapped back at him. Although the offer was enticingly tempting, Goten couldn't find it in himself to leave his best friend. Something had seemed very off when Bulma stormed in on their training session and even food could not tear him away from a friend in need. What Goten lacked in common sense he more than made up for in loyalty.

"No I'm okay." He was much more calm now that the disappointment of not gorging out in the royal kitchens was setting in.

Then went back to sitting in silence. Goten looked from the high blue, white and gold marble pillar that was the centre of Vegeta-sei. To the massive open topped oval dome beside it, the training facility they had basically been living in since coming to this alien planet. The large white dome was for personal use of the elites and royals only. Goten remembered how the saiyan at the entrance almost ban them both from coming in, calling them abominations – whatever that meant. Trunks had wanted to beat him up, but the King got their in time and had forced the guard to allowed them entry. Even after seeing their power, the saiyans were still hostile towards them. Goten wondered why that was, Uncle Vegeta had always said saiyans valued power. Maybe it was because he and Trunks weren't full saiyans? Maybe they were jealous two half humans could beat any of them with one punch?

Goten shrugged it off, what ever it was it would be over soon. Trunks had told his so, as soon as Uncle Vegeta got better and became King, all of their problems would go away. Suddenly Goten's head bounced a question around, how would Uncle Vegeta take the throne with Mr. King-Uncle-Grandpa-Vegeta still there?

"Hey Nappa?" Goten said eagerly.

"What now boy?" The giant, bald muscular saiyan said. Goten watched as the spandex clad man's muscles rippled threateningly.

"How do you become King?"

"You can't become King boy, that honour belongs to those of the noble house Vegeta." He answered bluntly.

"That's not what I meant!" Goten protested. "How would Uncle Vegeta become King, once he's better I mean?"

Goten couldn't help but notice Nappa flinch at the sound of Vegeta's name, though he had no idea why. "King Vegeta, his father, would have to pass away."

"Oh, that could be a while though." Goten dropped his head in disappointment. "Is there any other way?"

Nappa nodded slowly. "Or he could fight the current King."

"Cool, Uncle Vegeta could easily beat that meanie!"

"He could." Nappa agreed. "But in the battle of Kings it's not so simple. To win the opponent must yield or die, and never has a saiyan yielded before as it would shame them for the rest of their lives."

"Oh." Goten said in a sad understanding of what Nappa was saying. "So he would have to kill the king?"

"Yes." Nappa said roughly. "He would have to kill the king."

Goten thought silently about it for a while. He had seen Vegeta attack his dad just a few days ago, but that was because his dad hit Trunks. Goten had wanted to attack him for that too. And he had almost killed him, but that was hopefully because of Majin Vegeta. So could Vegeta really kill the King? Goten didn't think so... unless...

"Hey Nappa?"

"What now brat?" Nappa growled, clearly annoyed with being bombarded with questions.

"Was Uncle Vegeta bad before?" Goten asked completely serious.

"I don't even know what you mean by that boy." Nappa growled annoyed at the constant questions. "But if you mean to ask if Prince Vegeta used to be a proper saiyan who purged and killed without hesitation and didn't succumb to such passive ways of life like you earthlings, then yes, Prince Vegeta was the worst of the worst."

Goten sat their stunned. Completely flabbergasted. His mother had said Vegeta was bad, not downright evil. He refused to believe that the man he had thought of as basically a father could do such terrible things. Did Auntie Bulma know? Did his own father know? One thing was for sure, he couldn't let Trunks find out. He was about to open his mouth to question the giant saiyan further when a familiar voice echoed from across the garden of the court yard.

"Heya guys!" Goten watched his father wave happily. "Nappa, long time no see!"

"Kakarot." Nappa growled. Goten watched the giant saiyan flush with anger and ball his fists in frustration, obviously something had happened between his dad and the oaf saiyan. "Are you here to watch your damn brat?"

"Yup!" His dad said as he plumped himself down on the bench on the other side of Goten, to Goten's disappointment his dad was still almost a whole foot taller than he, putting him almost a head above Goten even when seated. Goten reverted his attention to the much taller, and bigger, saiyan.

"Then I'm outta here, you can deal with all his dumb questions." Nappa said as he stood up and walked away but not before silently snickering. "Not that you two idiots will get that far talking together."

"Haha good one Nappa!" His dad shouted out lightheartedly at the retreating saiyan. The spiky-haired saiyan that Goten had only known for less than half his life turned his attention back to him. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Did you know Uncle Vegeta used to be bad?" Goten said as he stared at his navy boots and twirled his navy sash awkwardly between his fingers.

"When he was Majin..."

"No dad, before then." Goten said sternly looking his dad in the eye.

"Oh." He watched as his father copied his behaviour to the tee, staring at his boots and twiddling with his gi. "Yeah I did, your mother and I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?" Goten was happy that his slouched over father finally looked at his face, Goten could see the honesty in his look when he spoke. It was an honest that he recognized in his own face many times before.

"Because you'd tell Trunks. You two are so attached to each other, your basically brothers." Goku shrugged. "But it's Vegeta's story to tell, not yours."

"Did you have to fight him before?" Goten asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did." Goku said slowly, Goten saw that his father seemed to be hiding something as the veil of truthfulness they both share seemed to suddenly vanish. Goten wanted to press further but had so many questions he didn't know which one to ask first.

"But he's not bad anymore right, I mean it's not him doing the bad stuff right now is it?" Goten asked doubtfully.

"No Goten, he's not doing the bad stuff right now that's someone else controlling him." Goku said wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Goten felt better at the gesture and leaned into his father. "But can you hold off on telling Trunks, at least until after this whole mess is dealt with. He won't need anything else to worry about."

Goten slowly nodded. He had already decided not to tell Trunks, not right now at least, his friend already had so much to deal with. Just because he was loyal didn't mean he would risk hurting his friend more than he already was. Trunks was strong, so strong Goten envied him for his mental strength, but everyone had their limit. And over the past few days it was clear that Trunks was close to reaching his.

"I won't tell him now," Goten said thoughtfully to his father. "But I won't keep it a secret from him forever."

"Fair enough. Thank you." His dad smiled widely at him and tugged him in for a sideways hug. "Bulma will have lots to talk to him about once this is all through anyways."

Just then Goten registered the slamming of the double doors to the arena pound open. He leaned his head forward across his lap to see past his father. Immediately Goten knew something was very wrong. His best friend erupt from the training grounds in a storm of tears and rage. His prince of a friend stomped furiously towards him. Goten felt Trunks' barely contained ki and knew something must've gone terribly wrong. Goten was almost fearful his lavender haired friend was going to attack him as he stalked speedily up too him. Trunks did something that Goten had not expected though, he grabbed by the wrist and tugged him off the bench, not even slowing down for Goten to gain proper footing.

"Let's go chibi." His friend growled aggressively not letting go of Goten's wrist causing the younger demi-saiyan to stumbled behind, trying to keep up.

"Trunks please wait!" Goten heard the girlish shriek of his auntie Bulma echo from behind, but he dared not turn back to look at her. He could swear he felt Trunks speed up his pace to a light jog. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them with his arms spread eagle to either side in an attempt tp block them from escaping. The figure, Goten immediately recognized, it was his father.

"Trunks stop." His dad pleaded, actually pleaded. Goten noticed a look of pure sadness plastered on his dad's face as he looked up at it. Sadness and guilt.

"Fuck you Kakarot." Trunks spat out wickedly, to Goten's shock. His dad must have really messed up to get Trunks this angry. "Now get the hell outta my way you dimwitted ass!"

Goten blindly followed his friend, the friend who had just belittled his own father, as they shoved past the mighty saiyan. Goten felt incredibly guilty for doing so, but he somehow knew his friend needed him more than anything right now. Trunks was always mischievous and taunting, but to say something like that to his dad, that was on a whole new level for Trunks. The scurried past the awe-stricken orange clad saiyan. Goten could sense Trunks' ki elevate even further, in preparation for flight, so he followed suit not wanting to be caught off guard as he had been before.

Right before they were about to take off his friend shouted one last thing back at his father.

"And if you dare touch my father, Kakarot, I'll kill you myself."

* * *

It was early morning, the sun barely peaking out from behind the rainforest to the north. Trunks allowed the hot breeze rolling off the sand dunes to gently toss his lavender hair. He listened to the awakening of the creatures and the songs of the high-off birds. This was were his mother had calculated, using the trajectory of the craft and the orbit of the planet, for Majin Vegeta's space pod to land. Trunks stared at the barren sand of the region.

He was ready for what had to be done.

Trunks had spent half of the night in the lush forests of Vegeta-sei crying his heart out to Goten. In hindsight he was disgusted at the amount of weakness he had revealed to his accomplice, his own father would have scolded him for it. But at the time he was thankful to have had his friend with him. Neither of them had spoken a word of importance to each other the entire time. They just simple sat under a tree and kid around, in between Trunks' tears of course. It was what he had needed, to let all of his emotions out without something being asked of him, without being expected to understand or take the noble road. That's what his mother had tried to force him to do, and now after a night of reflection he could understand what she had been trying to convey. But he needed that time with Goten to just forget about all of the expectations of him.

That, and he needed time to devise a plan.

Trunks smirked to himself for his own ingenuity. The plan he had devised had to work, or else he had no way of stopping what his mother and Kakarot had planned. He was waiting for the last possible moment to reveal his intentions, knowing it was the best way for his mother and Kakarot to agree to it. When he and Goten had returned to the palace the night prior he uttered not a peep of his intentions to neither his mother nor the saiyan. He just remained silent and stoic, avoiding interactions with either of them. Even once they instant transmitted back to earth, he didn't mutter a word of it to anyone and shut himself in his room refusing to come out. Not even Goten knew.

The young prince gaze from the dune he stood atop of to the one opposing him, the one where Kakarot, Goten and his mother stood perched, waiting. He was surprised not to see Gohan among their ranks, but the other half saiyan not being present would make the execution of his plan even easier as their would be much less rational resistance. He quickly flashed his eyes from side to side, and only with his super-human vision could he make out the massive circle of saiyans that were guarding the battle ground, being certain no one came in or out. The circle of warriors was shoulder to shoulder and must have span at least twenty kilometres in circumference. The saiyan army had been flooding to earth since the day before, and Trunks knew for a fact that even the King himself could not resist the show, and his scumbag of a grandfather was standing somewhere in their ranks.

He flipped his gaze back to the other dune and knew it was time to float over to them. He could feel his father's distorted ki breaking into the outer layers of the atmosphere and beginning to fall into an orbit around the planet. Quickly he shot into the air and at a break-neck pace thrusted towards the other dune.

He stared at the three of them as his feet sunk into the warm sand. He watched as his mother's eyes filled with tears at his presence. He had hopped she wouldn't have been here, since she would be less easily convinced into the plan than the other two, but he knew his mother was stubborn and did not counter out of his possible resistance. He would just have to try harder. Their was silence between the four of them.

"You wore your armour..." His mother whispered sheepishly, Trunks watched as prideful tears flooded her eyes. Those had been the first words uttered between the two of them since their conversation – more like yelling match – in the arena of Vegeta-sei. Trunks looked down at himself. He did in fact wear his saiyan armour. From the blue spandex to the white boots and gloves. He wore the royal crest of Vegeta-sei proudly on his chest.

"No heir of Vegeta will be seen in anything less." He shrugged, recalling his father's words. His mother then rushed over and smothered him in a loving hug. Trunks reciprocated and held his mother tightly. He loved her so much, and now understood how hard this was on not only himself, but her as well. He could feel her sob onto his shoulder, but he continued to clutch her tightly. Finally once she seemed to regain her composure, they broke their embrace.

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have to see this..." She croaked out in a hoarse tone, clearly she had been crying the night before as well.

"Kakarot will not be fighting dad." Trunks said sternly pointing a finger at the elder saiyan.

"I'm not?" Kakarot questioned blankly from the sidelines.

"No, I am." Trunks said, not breaking contact with his mother's identical stunning eyes.

"No, you can't!" She shrieked. "You're strong Trunks, but you could never, and I would never ask you too..."

"Mom, don't worry. I don't plan on killing dad." Trunks smiled and tried to sound light hearted, if he was going to get his mother to agree, she would have to think it was going to be simple, and not in the least bit dangerous for him. "I don't even plan on beating him, just fighting."

"What?" All three of them looked at him with confused and horrified faces.

"You said dad may still be in their somewhere, we have to try!" Trunks said feigning optimism, which was never something he was good at being quite a pessimist himself. "Kakarot can't bring him out because dad actually would LOVE to beat him. But dad wouldn't want to hurt me, he never has before. So if I fight him, there is a chance he could resist, fight back from the inside!"

Bulma blinked at him. Trunks knew she was trying to read him.

"It's too dangerous, he may not even be alive anymore..."

"But we have to try mom."

"Hey Trunks, what if we did Gotenks?" His shorter friend offered enthusiastically. Trunks had honestly considered it, as it would definitely up his chances of not having the complete shit beat out of him, but knew it would never have the same effect on his father.

"Nah sorry Goten, dad just gets too annoyed with you sometimes, I'm pretty sure he'd actually enjoy beating up Gotenks." His friend looked disappointed, but that was the least of his worries. He turned back to his mother, "See mom, it has to be me!"

"I mean I have a senzu bean Bulma, and I could always jump in to finish things off if things get too rough." Kakarot suggested, clearly wanting any other option than to have to kill his friend since he would never normally offered up a fight with a powerful opponent. Trunks noticed that Kakarot looked optimistic, an optimism that was clearly not feigned since the Sons lacked such lying capabilities. Trunks was hopeful that his mother's friend's sincerity could convince her. It was a strange feeling, for once Trunks actually didn't think what the other saiyan was saying to be completely preposterous and was thankful he had spoken up.

His mother was about to say something, she had opened her lips and her eyes shouted out. For what though, Trunks knew not, because what ever words she was about to say were cut off by the noise of the hurling space pod zooming towards the ground. Trunks watched wide eyed as the orb pierced the morning blue sky, the speed of the descent heating and crackling the metal body of the pod. The pod spun towards the earth, getting closer to the ground with every millisecond. He could feel his father's alien ki pulsing through him, it was more elevate than before, which could only mean one thing. He was awake.

"GOTEN TAKE HER HOME!" Trunks yelled over the noise of the speeding pod. It was not safe for her here.

The pod crashed into the ground about half a kilometre in front of them. The impact caused the sand around the craft to explode into the air in a tangled mess of debris.

"No!" His mother protested as Goten grabbed her. Silent tears streamed down her face, her eyes were locked on the space pod in the near distance. "Please, I... I just need to see him."

Trunks looked from his mother to the two Sons, it would be so much easier to go about his plan with out her here. He already knew Kakarot wouldn't stop him. Neither would Goten, who would pretty much go along with anything he said. His mother was the only person who could, and although he hate to admit it, he could never go through with it without her approval. It would just feel so wrong since she would risk loosing both her husband and her son.

"Fine, but once the battle's started you have to go." Trunks turned his attention back to the pod. The sand was pretty much settled around the alien space craft and he could clearly see the silver and purple metal ball in the middle of the giant sand crater it had created. The four of them fell into a deafening silence.

Only with his saiyan hearing could he hear the hiss of the pod open from such a distance. The time it took for the door to incrementally make it's way to the sand below felt like an eternity. Their was nothing but silence, the animals of the desert and nearby rainforest had vacated the premisses. The gentle breeze had become eerily still. Even the ki of the surrounding army seemed to simultaneously spike. All while the door painfully inched open.

Then when the door finally hit the sand below out Trunks saw a white grove emerge from the darkness, grabbing the side of the pod. This followed by the glove of the other hand. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the familiar clothing, the same attire he sported today. Then he could see the figure pull itself out of the pod. Trunks eyes widened, pain shot through him and guilt engulfed him.

Off in the not-so-far distance stood the evil, demonic shadow of his father. In the crater below stood Majin Vegeta.

The uniform his father had left wearing was broken at the shoulder pads and the cape was torn off. His father looked exactly as he remembered, he wasn't even super saiyan at the moment. Yes he looked the exact same, other than the deeply etched M scripted on his forehead. The person in front of him was certainly in his father's body, but it was not his father. There was only a single question circulating Trunks' mind at the moment; was his father still in there?

He silently watched as man, who so resembled his father cracked his neck from side to side. And then, to Trunks' surprise, Majin Vegeta began to laugh.

"I wasn't expecting a welcoming party, my this is a surprise!" The saiyan boomed mockingly across the field in a creepily cheery tone. Even from afar, Trunks could see the twisted smirk on the man's face deepened as he continued. "So which one of you gets the honour of being obliterated first?"

When Kakarot didn't immediately answer, Trunks looked from the ghost of his father to his mother. She was staring blankly at the man who had taken her husband hostage. Trunks watched as she balled her fists in frustration, as tears floated gently from her eyes onto her porcelain cheeks. He hated seeing his mom like this, but he knew she was strong, it's where he got it from after all. He was about to say something, approached her, he needed to know...

"Well whose it going to be then? If no one is going to fight I'll just destroy you all at once and be done with it." He attention was switched back onto the imposter below. Majin Vegeta was shouting up at the dune while crossing his arms in a bored gesture. "I was hoping to at least get a bit of exercise out of this. Kakarot are you not going to pathetically try to stop me?"

Then something incredible happened, Trunks could instinctively feel his mother turn and looked straight at him, he quickly met her fierce, confident look. Fire and passion were burning in her teary eyes. She looked right at him, a look that bore into his young soul, and nodded.

Trunks returned her gesture with a cut nod. He had his permission. He puffed out his chest and took a step forward. Trunks tried to look confident in his decision as he gazed onto the monster below. Trunks took a deep breath, realizing their was no turning back now. And with the morning sun beating down on them he triumphantly shouted out;

"No, you'll be fighting me."


	17. Majin Saga: Battle

**Majin Saga: Battle**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. Too bad, I would have totally kept it going XD**

**Note 1: I know I said friday/saturday to some of you for this update... but you won't complain that it came early? Right? Right?**

**Note 2: I'm in midterms... so I shouldn't be writing, but it seems as though that's my go-to procrastination method so as to when the end of the Majin Saga will be released, I cannot give you a definite date. But I can assure you it'll be monday at the latest :D**

**Note 3: Unedited. Beta's starting out next saga woo!**

**Note 4: I'd like to thank Nova.81 (Revenge: An Earthling's Retribution - Nova's Fic - is awesome, definite read if you like BV fics. Just note it's pretty dark.) and Pain Jane for volunteering/tutoring me in how the beta process works.**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Majin Vegeta first felt his gloved hand against the dry desert air. The light shining in from the space pod was blinding after several days engulfed in darkness. He narrowed his eyes as they took their time to adjust and then slowly, he clamped onto the other side of the pod with his hand. Once his eyesight was no long stinging he pulled his muscular body out of the ship. Immediately his senses warned him their were others around – lots of others – but only three with significantly large ki. He took comfort in the fact that none of them, at the moment, were even near his own massive power. He took a daunting step forward, his boot sinking under his weight into the sinfully hot sand. On top of the dune several hundred meters away he saw Kakarot and his spawn, along with the two of the three that he needed to destroy in order to obliterate the remaining bits of Vegeta that were left, if there was any of him at all.

Majin Vegeta snarled in a wicked victory, Vegeta hadn't bothered him in a while...

All of a sudden though, there was something else. Majin Vegeta couldn't quite grasp what it was, it was certainly not Vegeta though. It was as if a white noise was echoing in his head. It was so subtle, so bleak that he didn't know whether it was coming from the surroundings or if it could possibly, though unlikely, be coming from inside his own head. The noise annoyed him, like a constant high pitched ring softly whistling into his ear, but it was not the time to worry about that. It was time to destroy.

"I wasn't expecting a welcoming party, my this is a surprise!" Majin Vegeta yelled in a creepily cheery tone. He smirked, this was going to be fun indeed. "So which one of you gets the honour of being obliterated first?"

He glared maliciously up at the four silent creatures perched on the dune. The sight of them disgusted him, the sight of the only people in the universe that had a chance of stopping him. The chance was ever so slight, but Majin Vegeta was smart and not one to underestimate the cunning of his opponents. Kakarot was incomparably strong, but could easily be fooled if Majin Vegeta used the bimbo sayain's tender heart to his advantage. The spawn and the brat though would prove to be slightly harder, not individually, alone they would be crushed, but if they fused that'd be a different story. Majin Vegeta rummaged through Vegeta's memories. Yes, Gotenks was fierce and cunning, but way too cocky. That would be his down fall should he be thrown into battle. Then there was that cursed woman. That blue haired seductress that Vegeta could muster up enough strength for. Enough strength to have stopped him once before. Majin Vegeta growled, she would have to be dealt with as painfully and brutally as possible. That would break the Prince.

Majin Vegeta etched a look of hatred onto his hardened features. What was taking them so long?

"Well whose it going to be then? If no one is going to fight I'll just destroy you all at once and be done with it." When they didn't immediately respond he crossed his arms across his powerful chest and in an irritated tone added, "I was hoping to at least get a bit of exercise out of this. Kakarot are you not going to pathetically try to stop me?"

There was another pause, all of this waiting was really beginning to annoy Majin Vegeta, and just before he was about to raise his arm to destroy everyone on that hellish dune, the brat in the ugly saiyan uniform puffed out his pathetic chest and yelled out.

"No, you'll be fighting me."

Majin Vegeta burst into high-pitched hysterical, maniacal laughter. He keeled over, grasping at his abdomen to keep from roaring in a fit of twisted giggles. Could they actually be serious? They were going to let the brat fight, what a pathetic attempt of a joke.

"Boy you have GOT to be kidding me?" Majin Vegeta straightened back up, barely managing to contain himself. A taunting smirk splashed across his vicious face and his pointed a threatening index finger at the lavender-haired mongrel. "At least Kakarot would put up a decent fight. You, on the other hand, I'll just tear you limb from limb."

"I'd like to see you try." The flush face boy shouted out. Majin Vegeta could tell the confidence he portrayed in his voice was purely a show. The brat was, in actuality, horrified. Majin Vegeta let out a soft purred from the depths of his sickened soul, the fear of others was what he lived for.

"Brat, I won't just try." Majin Vegeta lashed out as he clenched his thighs into a deep squat. He flashed his pearly white canines, in hopes to further terrify the child. "I'll succeed."

And then with the power he had been collecting in his rock-hard legs, Majin Vegeta blasted off towards his prisoner's armoured heir.

As he hurtled through the hot morning air he kept focused on the boys eyes as he closed in on his opponent. Initially they had betray a flash of shock at his sudden attack, but then the pools of blue reverted to the look they had been sporting since he had arrived. Determination.

He lost focus as the white noise, the silent ringing he had heard whistling in his head before suddenly loudened. Not by much, not even by a full decibel, but it had grown stronger none-the-less. Majin Vegeta growled as he approached the dune at a speed that wouldn't even be visible to the human eye. He had lost his focus and hadn't been expecting the boy to have reacted so quickly. As the distance between he and the desolate mountain was closing, he watch the Brat push off at the same super-sonic speed he had.

Majin Vegeta collided brutally in mid air with the young revolting teenager. Both had been flying full speed at each other, expecting the other to make the first move. When neither had their momentum could not be stopped at a sloppy collision ensued, but Majin Vegeta used this to his advantage.

As their two powerful bodies mangled together, Majin Vegeta grabbed hold of the collar of the brat's white chest plate and drew the boy back overhead. He brought his right arm up to grab the waist of the durable armour. Majin Vegeta blasted up through the troposphere, with Trunks squirming in his arms above his head. Once he had breached the thin clouds that indicated his entrance into the darker stratosphere, he arched his back in preparation to launch the boy at the earth kilometres below. He bent his arms at his elbows and brought the immobile half-saiyan down just above his head, so close stands of loose purple hair dangled in his face.

"And now you die boy." He tilted his pointed chin up to whisper evilly into the struggling Brat's ear, satisfied that the last thing the boy would hear was his father's voice sending him to his doom.

And then the noise in his head grew incrementally louder once again.

Majin Vegeta furiously shook in annoyance at the god-forsaken white noise that plagued him. In hopes he could silence it by breaking the remainder of Vegeta, in one fluid movement, with the immense power of his mighty arms and a drastic bend at the waist, he sent the screaming brat spinning towards the earth in a power-house throw. He had put everything, all of his might, into the downward launch of the boy. Right up until the end.

"AHHH!" He scream out in frustration. Something had held him back right at the pivotal moment of the release, no not something, he knew exactly what it had been.

"Vegeta." He snarled so grotesquely his face melted into an unrecognizable mashup of anger and steaming impatience.

Majin Vegeta launched himself towards the earth in a fury of rage. He would be free of the weakling that haunted in the back of his mind. This was his body now.

Less then a mere second later he broke back into the troposphere, back into the blue skies of earth. He immediately spotted the limp body of the demonic demi-brat twisting towards the desert ground in an ungraceful melange of limbs and purple hair. Majin Vegeta sent himself blindly flying towards the brats falling body, ignoring the irritating noise in his head. He had to be sure the boy was decimated.

Majin Vegeta realized he had to focus all his energy on his speed, on what ever he was doing. He could not give the prisoner an opportunity to escape his mental hold. Majin Vegeta now understand why the brat was fighting, very strategic on their part, trying to get a rise out of Vegeta. Now that he knew what game they were playing at, he knew he would not let that happen.

No, the brat-prince was as good as dead.

He smirked to himself as he increased his lightening-fast speed. His eyes were focused on the Brat, and they were quickly approaching the ground below. He would make sure the brat died on impact, and then destroy everything else as fast as he could. Vegeta would not even have the chance to rebuttal.

The noise in his head suddenly peaked, causing him to blink. But the shriek-like sound quickly subsided back to it's normal, lesser, level of annoyance.

He immediately stopped when he realized what that blink had cost him. Only a hundred feet from the ground right above his space pod, the brat vanished. Majin Vegeta trashed around in an evil panic, looking in all directions. He gazed from the crisp blue sky to the desert ground to the rainforest to the north. None of them indicated any sign of the boy, but he could feel his ki extremely close. Majin Vegeta stared spitefully down at where the three other idiots were still standing stupidly on the dune. It looked like the younger Kakarot was trying to entice the woman to leave, but she was having no of it. Majin Vegeta scoffed, but the lavender haired boy was not there...

"Looking for someone?"

The taunting voice rang out from but a few feet behind him. Majin Vegeta's back stiffened at being bested by the brat. Screw killing them fastly, he was going to make this boy suffer. No one made a fool of him. He menacingly turned around, making sure he filled his eyes with hate and the promise of a torturous death.

The lavender-haired boy he expected to see when he turned around was certainly there, but his hair was no longer lavender. It was a brilliant golden blond and his yellow aura flared with power. Majin Vegeta darkened his murderous gaze further.

"Is that how we are playing it now boy?" He snarled, pulling back his upper lip to reveal his razor sharp teeth. "Well two can play at that game."

Majin Vegeta balled his fists and tucked his elbows into his sides, drawing in his power to his core. He took a deep breath in, and without even flinching, on the exhale he exploded his ki outwards, easily blasting into super saiyan.

As if in time with his transformation, that fucking irritating noise in his mind peaked again. A shrilling cry filled his mind, but was quickly calmed as his transformation finished. It went back to the annoying white fuzz it was before.

Majin Vegeta ground his teeth in a painful rage. He could feel the golden aura surround him, his spiky blond hair skyrocketing upwards and he knew his eyes now flashed of cool, icy teal. His lips tugged at the sides, threatening to smile, as he immersed himself in his own flawless power. This boy, Vegeta and that god damn noise would all soon be gone.

"Well then, bring it on..." The slightly shorted armoured half-saiyan mocked. Majin Vegeta flashed him a cruel look as the boy added one simple word that spurred a raging war on the inside. "...Dad."

Majin Vegeta could immediately feel Vegeta's power spike inside him, but kept him at bay and launched himself at the child. He held nothing back, throwing full powered punch after punch at the half-blood. Majin Vegeta could sense that with every punch the boy blocked he was weakening, not being able to keep up with his mighty-majin power. But the boy's spirit was not being crushed either, that was going to have to change.

"I know your in there dad!" The super-brat yelled as he brought his arms up in an x formation to block the incoming punch Majin Vegeta had launched straight at the boy's nose. "You have to fight him!"

"It's no use boy, your father's long gone." Majin Vegeta howled angrily as his round-house kick caught the babbling brat right on the left side of his chest plate, completely cracking the armour right off his body.

"Now why don't you stop trying and just let me pick you to pieces already." He yelled as he dug an elbow unexpectedly into the boy's now armour-less chest. "It may be slightly less painful if you agree to it willingly."

The noise screeched again in Majin Vegeta's mind. But this time it did not damped his spirits.

Majin Vegeta watched in accomplished glory as the brat caressed his tender chest while spitting up massive amounts of blood. The boy slowly floated down to the sand below. He himself crossed his arms over his chest and began his descent. He could hear the woman and the spawn yelling and crying from the top of the dune, but from Kakarot he heard nothing. He forced himself not to look over at the warrior, their battle would come, in time.

He made sure to land only inches from the boy who kneeled on all fours in the sand, so the brat's fallen head could see his boots. The child kept cough up blood as he latched one weak hand onto Majin Vegeta's thigh. With the new found balance the boy threw his other hand in a balled fist at Majin Vegeta's left side. He easily caught the passionate fist in midair. The evil prince smirked down at the boy who stared up at him, his bright blue eyes full of hate as blood trickled down from the corners of his lips. The kid had spunk.

It'd make breaking him all the more fun.

The prince bent his spandex clad leg and drew his knee back and ploughed it into the underside of the brat's chin. The limp body of the youthful half-saiyan flipped backwards through the air, regressing from super-saiyan, as he took the full force of the blow.

And that piercing noise screeched through his head yet again.

Majin Vegeta cringed at the awful noise. He scowled gravely as he walked up to loom over the brat's bloodied face, making sure to kick sand in his eyes as he did. He pressed his white boot into the crook of Trunks' neck.

With nothing but pure evilness in his teal eyes. He began to slowly apply pressure to the foot that hovered on the brat's neck, enjoying hearing the gurgled sounds of his prolonged suffocation. Majin Vegeta smiled brilliantly down at the lavender-haired tormented child as he felt his collapsing oesophagus under the soul of his foot.

The noise wailed louder then ever and a force from within, Vegeta, caused Majin Vegeta to suddenly stop. Between the resistance from Vegeta, and the screwed up sound Majin Vegeta was victim too, he was unable to kill the brat, leaving Trunks to hovering just at the brink of death. What was that blasted sound?

In that instant of hesitation, the tables turned.

"TRUNKS!" He suddenly heard the spawn shout as he was frozen in place, unable to kill the brat. He could sense the approaching ki of the younger super-saiyan, but didn't turn in time to block the onslaught of the orange gi'ed fighter's blinding attack.

Majin Vegeta was forced of the brat by a forceful ki blast coming in contact with his back. He stumbled forward and dove unwillingly into the sand, the small grains scratching at his skin. He roared in anger, had he not been super saiyan, the blast would have likely killed him.

He continued to sense the approach of the other demonic child. And just as the boy was about to make impact with him, Majin Vegeta flipped around. In a moment of pure rage he crossed his right hand over his left shoulder and unleashed a bellowing backhand onto Goten.

The super-saiyan child that had been wielding an uncontrolled attack straight at him, was now flying through the sky in the opposing direction. He watched as the spawn came to a dramatic halt as he collided into a giant sand dune to the east, causing the fine grain to soar in all directions.

Majin Vegeta was certain the boy was unconscious, if not dead.

He turned his sights back his 'son', it was the brat's turn to die.

He flared his ki in preparation for the final attack.

And the nuisance of a noise grew even louder.

* * *

Off in the distance, tucked away in the protective region of Mount Paozu, was Bra. She lay peacefully in Gohan's strong arms, not moving a muscle. Bulma had entrusted her to him, should the worst happen, he was the last protector of earth. But his strength counted for nothing at the moment because, no matter how much tried coddling or cooing for her, from the moment Majin Vegeta step foot on earth the darling blue haired baby had not stopped crying.

* * *

"VEGETA!"

He yelled as he crouched down in rage, fists balling as he tucked his elbows into his sides. His face shook as he stared at the ground below, trying to control his quickly spiking power. Goku's blood had been boiling the entire battle with Trunks, he had wanted to save the boy, but couldn't bring himself to kill his friend. Finally right as he was about to jump in, his son had beat him too it. Now he could feel his son's dwindling ki, not that it was anywhere near as low as Trunks'. Goten would be okay, but Trunks was slowly dying. The boys had been defeated, and viciously so at that. Majin Vegeta – the monster – had not even shown mercy on them because of their youth. Now it was clear to him, the wicked man was no friend of his. The man below was on a rampage of destruction.

And he was about to erupt on his own rampage, one of righteousness.

The Majin man turned to face upwards in response Goku's mighty war call. He had stopped his slow stalk to Trunks. Goku almost grinned, hoping he could save the boy. He quickly un-tenses and toss the spare senzu bean he had hidden within his sash to his best friend who stood in distraught sadness beside him. Through his heighten peripherals, as he did not disengage eye contact with Majin Vegeta, He saw her bright blue eyes widen in appreciation and understanding.

He just hoped he could spare her enough time to get the magical legume to Trunks on time.

He re-focused all his energy in his battle stance, knowing he would have to lead the battle away from Bulma and Trunks, both who were so weak, any wrong move would easily end both their lives.

"Ah, is it your turn Kakarot?" Majin Vegeta chuckled from below, fully turning to face up the dune to the pure-blooded saiyan. "You better not be as disappointing as those two."

"I don't know where you are in there Vegeta," Goku yelled down, pleading, hoping to call out his friend, to avoid having to kill him and the monster. "But if you don't come out soon, I'll be forced to destroy you."

"_I'll be forced to destroy you_" Majin Vegeta mocked back in a girlish voice and pranced around a little. If their was any doubt that that could have been his friend down there, it was now completely erased. Goku knew Vegeta would have NEVER done that. The monster below then hardened his intense gaze, which was even more intimidating that Vegeta's. He stood stalk still and Goku could feel the evil and hate radiating off his body. "As if you could Kakarot."

"Goku, go!" He heard Bulma shyly whisper from his side, he prayed Majin Vegeta's hearing wasn't that good. He could hear the impatience in her voice, she needed to get to her son. "Go or I'm going whether you move or not."

Unfortunately, his hearing was that good.

"By all means woman, come forward." He said and tauntingly bowed as if making way for a princess. Then Goku watched him straighten up and smirk viciously. "I know you must have that magical bean, but trust me it'll be of no use no matter how many you have.

"You'll just subject your son to all that pain all over again." The smirk on the evil prince's face widened into a haunting smile. And then with a simple shrug he continued, "You should just let him die really."

That was it for Goku. The last straw. He had heard enough, seen enough, he was not going to let this monster kill Trunks. He was not going to let him kill anyone.

Goku blast off into the air, the sand beneath his feet melting into glass under his giant power. As he rose to a safe distance from Bulma he began to collect his ki in his core. His eyes followed Majin Vegeta as the man floated upwards agonizingly slowly, his arms lazily crossed over his armour. Their eyes stayed locked in a hateful battle as the evil prince floated upwards, and as he prepared to ascend.

Goku quickly collected enough ki to begin his transformation. He began to push his power outwards and blue bolts began to electrify the air around him. He felt the energy push through his skin, push through his gi to form a beautiful, dancing golden aura around him. An aura that was mixed with powerful bolts of blue. He could feel his body put on bulk and knew his hair and eyes had turned.

Not only to super-saiyan, but to super-saiyan two.

He floated calmly staring down the menacing beast before him, listening to the sweet crackle of the electricity that his aura gave off. This was power. He would not ascend to super-saiyan three if he didn't have too, he would cause too much destruction in that form and did not want to harm his son nor the two Briefs in the area. Goku used his inhumane vision to see off into the distance, check to make sure the saiyan army held it's ranks. There was going to be a light show, and the blasts would need to be stopped. Hopefully the saiyans could handle the blasts if they worked together to stop them, but that was the least of Goku's concerns at the moment. What he really had to worry about now was that Majin Vegeta was powering up.

Goku watched the evil prince close his eyes, his arms were still folded on his chest. His legs lazily dangled downwards. Other than the man's dishevelled armour, Goku would have descried Majin Vegeta as looking almost angelic as he collected his evil ki. Goku almost thought to pounce, attack him right then. But he immediately pushed that thought aside, that would be not only unfair, but unwise. Clearly Majin Vegeta wanted that, to draw him out with his calm demeanour. Goku knew he was not the brightest bulb of the bunch, but the one thing he knew better than almost anyone was how to fight.

He observed silently as the shadow of the saiyan prince began to flare his ki. First and aura of gold and blue erupted around him, followed by his muscles gaining a substantial amount of mass. Finally his spiky hair bursted into golden locks, and Goku could have sworn the M on his forehead had darkened. Goku stared at the floating, stoic, super-saiyan two villain. He stayed still for several moments just hovering there. It was eerily calm. Goku was confused as to what was happening. He quickly looked down to check on Bulma's progress. She was sprinting down the sand dune, sinking in the places that were weakly supports, but she was making progress.

The instant Goku looked back, Majin Vegeta snapped open his eyes. The teal was the last thing Goku saw before his rival was upon him.

A fist bounded hard right into his gut, causing him to double over midair in excruciating pain. Goku, in a moment of brilliance though, feigned the injury to be worse than it was, causing Majin Vegeta to linger a little longer to taste his victory. That's when Goku brought his pointed elbow down on his unsuspecting opponent with the force of a thousand nuclear bombs.

Majin Vegeta fell several feet before regaining his composure, but as quickly as he fell he was quicker to jump back onto the attack. Goku defended blow after blow, not being able to get a single shot in on the monster. He was stuck in the midst of blocking a fury of punches and kicks and didn't know how to get out. Majin Vegeta was much stronger than a super saiyan two, probably from the power he had harnessed from Vegeta's hate over the years. Goku was stuck just barely avoiding the beating of his life by the skin of his teeth. He needed to break free of the furious brawl.

Majin Vegeta presented him the solution. Suddenly he had punched Goku so hard their close encounter was finally separated by several feet of crisp air between them. The impact had most definitely cracked several of his ribs, and he thought a lung maybe punctured, but overall he was thankful to be free of the monster's close proximity.

"Vegeta this isn't you - " Goku had barely finished his sentence before an array of powerful ki blasts were upon him. Blast after blast collided with his already tired body. His gi was quickly being torn and he could feel the ki shield over his skin failing. He reflected as many blasts away from himself as he could, hoping the saiyans and Bulma would be safe from their fury. The attack raged on and he could feel his skin melting off his body on the heated impact of the energy. Goku was becoming exhausted, and he was losing more and more blood.

He had to do something.

Goku focused the little energy he had left, just taking the onslaught of ki head on. He began to feel the tingling in his core that always preceded the transformation he was about to attempt. He bent over to force his energy to pool densely within him.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Goku screamed out, unsure of whether it was because he was focusing his strength or because of the pain of the golden blasts. Unfortunately Majin Vegeta must have caught onto his plan.

"GALICK," He heard the monster roar. Goku could barely see the man through the continued army of ki that was flying at him. Majin Vegeta had clearly mastered how to continue an attack while powering up for another. Goku pushed all his energy deep within, harnessing whatever strength he could muster. They he felt it, he was ready to transform. "GUN!"

The purple wave came raging at him. It quickly covered the short distance between the two most powerful beings in the universe. But Goku was ready for the death-dealing attack just in the knick of time. Right before the blast made it's devastating impact on him, Goku erupted in a golden aura of splendid electricity. He could feel his mane tumble down his back, and the lines on his face harden. Power surged from every pore of his body, and the attack was voided.

The Galick Gun hit him straight on, and barely singed his exposed skin. As the last of the blast dissipated, Goku stared directly at the scowling villain. Majin Vegeta was no fool, Goku concluded, it almost seemed as if he had anticipated his move. Super-saiyan three Goku kept his eyes locked on the monster above.

"I'm giving you one last chance." Goku boomed in a godly voice, his long hair and tattered gi tossed gently in the calm breeze creating a stunningly peaceful visual. "Denounce your evil ways, give us back Vegeta."

"Ha! You idiot, evil ways? Really?" Majin Vegeta mocked tossing his head back in feigned laughter. "You don't get it do you?"

Goku floated their with the same stoic expression on his newly hardened face. Then finally he gave into the beast in front of him and raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"I can't give up my evil ways you buffoon." Majin Vegeta darkly chuckled. "I AM evil."

"Then you leave me no choice." Goku said solemnly right before launching himself at the shorter saiyan. He would make this quick and painless, for his friends sake.

Majin Vegeta was helpless when he was attacked by the more powerful warrior. Almost too helpless it had seemed to Goku. The angered saiyan was barely putting up a fight anymore. Could Vegeta have been fighting back from the inside? Goku shook his long head of hair as he relinquished the thought and delivered a downward punch to his weaker opponent. The punch sent Majin Vegeta barrelling towards the earth.

Goku heard a loud, soft thud as the saiyan hit the ground. He took the moment of peace to check on Bulma, who seemed to be okay even with the cross fire she had been in the middle of. She was less than a hundred meters to Trunks, but also uncomfortably close to Majin Vegeta. He flickered his attention to his own son, who seemed to still be unconscious, but his ki was now steadying. The powerful Goku then brought his thoughts back to the battle as he lowered himself down to the ground where Majin Vegeta lay.

The monster was barely able to hold himself on all fours, crawling through the sand towards him.

"Kaka -" He chocked out, blood spattering onto the sand below him, creating a sticky brown-red trail as Majin Vegeta crawled at Goku. He hated seeing his friend like this, defeated. Vegeta was so strong, and to see him carry himself in such a way, even if it wasn't really him, was unsettling.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta." Goku whispered under his breath as he bent his knees and brought his wrists together on his right side. He spread out his fingers and gathered his ki in his palms. The sad, crawling form of Vegeta was almost upon him.

"KA-ME-HA," He reluctantly began, tears filling his eyes for his friend. "ME-huh?"

Vegeta was on his knees just in front of him, finally having lifted his head. Goku had stopped because of his eyes. They weren't the viscous, murderous eyes of Majin Vegeta. They were the softer, but still incredibly harsh eyes of his friend. Even the monster's face had softened slightly. Vegeta was also no longer crawling, but kneeling with perfect posture and pride.

Yes the man before him was Vegeta, he had no doubt.

Then the saiyan opened his mouth to speak, his eyes filled with regret and sorrow, pleading ever. Goku dropped his arms and listened intently, hoping for nothing more than his friend's safe return.

"Don't fall for it." Were the four words Vegeta, the real Vegeta, croaked out sadly. The four words that Goku initially didn't understand. But they were the four words that sealed his fate.

Before he could process what it had meant everything was already underway.

Vegeta was gone even faster than he came, his softer onyx eyes glistening over with the hard black eyes of his Majin captor. The vicious monster left no time for Goku to react as he leapt up from below. With a primate-like manoeuvre the master-manipulator wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and used his upward momentum to swing himself onto Goku's back. Goku could feel Majin Vegeta's muscular arms coil tightly around his unprotected neck, and in a panic brought his hands to grasp the dense forearms that held his airway captive.

Then he felt the pressure. But it was not downwards on his throat as he had anticipated, no, it was upwards. Majin Vegeta was pulling his neck upwards, stretching it to a breaking point.

Goku felt a muscle in the evil man's left forearm twitch before the monster quickly jerked his out-stretched neck to the side.

First he heard a deafening pop and immediately transformed back to his normal state.

Then he felt a shot of insurmountable pain shoot through his entire body.

Finally there was absolutely nothing at all.

He could see, he confirmed as he moved his eyes. He could hear, he decided as he heard the maniacal laughter of his assailant. He couldn't feel, he deduced as the rest of his body felt detached. He couldn't move, he established as soon as he tried to break free of Majin Vegeta's grip. He couldn't speak, he knew the moment he tried to yell.

Goku had confirmed he had lost all motor control when Majin Vegeta cruelly snapped his neck, leaving him completely at the monsters disposal. He was helpless. His friend's were helpless. He had failed.

The next thing Goku saw was a swirling world of sky, sand and Majin Vegeta. He assumed the monster had let him go, he knew he was correct when the sand and sky were tilted sideways in his line of sight. He could see and hear the white boots of the monster stepping towards him. This was it, the end of the line. After all his training, in a moment of weakness he had failed. Even Vegeta had tried to warn him of the blasted trickery, he had no one to blame but himself. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Trunks and everyone would be dead! All because of him, him and his stupid second chances.

If Goku could have cried, he would have.

Sand kicked into his eyes and he felt it scratch the sensitive orbs. At least he had feeling in his head, although he knew he'd soon be dead. Two white-gloved hands descended into his line of sight, he could feel their rough grasp on the side of his head, digging roughly into his scalp. The hands turned his head so he was now face to face with the devil himself.

"Now Kakarot," The demonic-prince spat down on him. Every line on his face, every hair on his head and every glint in his eye was pure evil. Goku wanted to scream out, to save his family and friends, to save earth. But he was silent, his nervous system having been completely severed. Majin Vegeta's face was but mere inches from his own, the black M haunting Goku's every thought. Majin Vegeta smirked disgustingly as he continued. "Now, you can watch..."

The harsh hands released Goku's head, throwing it to flip in the other direction, his opposite cheek laying flat on the sand.

Directly in his line of sight were Bulma and Trunks huddled hopelessly together.

A white boot then stepped over his head, followed by another. The wicked monster was stalking towards his friends. Majin Vegeta was going in for the kill. The beast paused and with a gory glare glanced back over his shoulder at Earth's fallen hero. His horse, insane voice hissed out across the desolate desert,

"...Watch as everything you love burns."


	18. Majin Saga: Desolation

**Majin Saga: Desolation**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Note: Unedited - Will be revising tn**

**Note 2: A side story to TSA will be released soon called "The Mighty Reign of Trunks and Goten" It's going to be set in the 4 days (so it'll be 4 chapters) they are charged with ruling Vegeta-sei and portray all the shenanigans the two demi-saiyans conjure up. :D**

**And without further ado, the finale of the Majin Saga**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Bulma was kneeling and had her injured son's head resting on her lap, having reached him only milliseconds before Goku had started to power up his attack. Trunks' lavender locks, which were longer than any mother would have liked, flowed down her exposed thighs and caressed her soft skin. Blood was slowly seeping from his closed lips and ever so often a devastating cough would escape his lungs. His breathing was disconcertingly laboured and all colour was rushing from his precious face. Bruises and bashes covered his entire body. closed her eyes with. Bulma felt a lump forming in her throat, it was her fault her son was like this, she had allowed him to go into battle. A tear began to roll down the side of her cheek, Majin Vegeta would pay for what he had done to her family. She reached into the pocket of her shorts and grabbed the magical bean that would bring her precious baby back to her.

She was about to slip the bean into her son's mouth when she heard Goku's saddened war cry.

"KA-ME-HA," Bulma snapped her head over to look at the two, deciding it be best not to heal Trunks until after the madness. Her son would not see his father be destroyed by her request, he would not be witness to any more madness by her hand. She would spare him this.

The sight unfolding in front of her across the barren desert plains was an unsettling one. Bulma could tell, just from how Goku's voice crackled while he powered up that he was on the verge of tears. She then brought her attention to her husband, or her husband's intruder, who was keeled over on the ground in such an un-Vegeta-like way. He looked defeated, broken and desperate. It was a look her husband would never resort too. Her Vegeta was proud. Her chest swelled with pride at the thought of her prince charming simultaneously as tears formed in her eyes as she was about to witness his destruction.

Then everything changed.

"ME-huh?"

Goku stopped. Bulma couldn't help but wonder why, so she focus on Majin Vegeta. The monster's whole body language and demeanour immediately changed. His head suddenly jolted up regally and he was off all fours, balancing solely on his knees. His posture was perfect and his chest bounded outwardly in pride. Bulma's heart skipped a beat at the sight, and she knew. There was no doubt about it, it was her Vegeta.

Did that mean he won? Was Majin Vegeta really defeated for good?

All of the air left her lungs and she was caught breathless. Her heart raced, threatening to pound through her collapsed chest. She clutched at her dying son even harder and quickly fumbled the senzu bean through her dainty fingers and into his bloodied mouth determined for him to wake to the sight of his father.

Trunks' eyes flickered the instant she forced the bean down his throat. As if by magic the blood seeping out of him began to subside and she could see colour returning to his face. His already blackened bruises that she could see through his destroyed armour disappeared and his body temperature began emitting it's normal saiyan heat. She gently placed a hand on his forehead as he began to stir. His eyes snapped open and she greeted him with a toothy, joyous smile which her beautiful boy immediately returned. Her heart flooded with happiness, she had both her men back...

"Don't fall for it."

The eye contact with her son broke at the sounds of Vegeta's croaking, horse voice. Trunks jumped to a seated position to match her own, his head lifting off his mother's lap. She could feel him wrap his arms defensively around her.

"We have to go." He whispered sternly into her ear, so low that she could barely even make out his hurried words.

"But Trunks it's -" Her voice dribbled into nothingness.

A horrific scene began to unravel before of her.

Her Vegeta was gone, his eyes raged with evil and his proud stature was yet again poisoned by the monstrosity of a man that was his possessor. It had all been a cruel trick and next thing her eyes were able to register was the beast crawling on Goku's back, tugging at his head.

She felt Trunks' arms drop from around her, and with tear-filled eyes felt his form retreat from her distraught body. Bulma quickly clued into her son's intentions, grabbing his wrist before he had the chance to stand.

"Don't go!" She sobbed out at her son, trying to sound as strong and unbroken as she could.

"But mom dad will – _he_ will – kill him!" Trunks rushed out pointing at the gruesome scene. Goku was struggling for breath, clawing at Majin Vegeta's hands, but Bulma couldn't let her son get involved again, it was too dangerous.

"Goku's strong Trunks," Bulma said confidently, but her eyes were pleading as they locked onto the blue orbs of her son.

"But mom!" Her fiery young half-saiyan son protested.

"He can..." She heard a dull pop from the distance. "Handle it."

It was like slow motion. She watched as Majin Vegeta let go of Goku's limp body. Her stomach felt like she was going to throw itself up, and the lump in her throat grew so large it was preventing her from breathing. She was made to be witness to her friend's death. The motionless strong form of her childhood friend floating angelically towards the sand below.

Bulma winced as his body hit the ground and ever so slightly bounced upwards. Sand of the desert wasteland scattered all around him. The monster kicked the particles off the ground and into Goku's face, did this monster have no decency?

Bulma watched helplessly as the man grabbed hold of her friend's head by his spiky locks and lifted him off the ground. She clenched onto her son's wrist harder, unconsciously digging her nails into his skin. Bulma sunk further down on her knees, wanting to melt away into the sand below.

"Now Kakarot," The demonic-prince spat down on Goku. She held her breath, was her friend alive?

"Mom, we have to get you out of here." Trunks said as he jumped in front of her line of sight. His torn blue spandex was stained with blood and his majestic armour completely ripped to shreds. All except for the area over the left of his chest, where the armour still remained intact, where lay the royal crest of Vegeta-sei. Bulma remain still.

"Now, you can watch..." she heard the deceptive voice screech out. A voice that was one she had come to long, a voice that was now poisoned with nothing but evil.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled as she tried to peer around him. He had both his arms on her shoulders shaking her back to reality. "We have to go."

Bulma snapped back into it and quickly analyzed the situation with her brilliant mind. If they tried to escape together, they'd be caught since Trunks wouldn't be able to ascend with her in tow. It would be too dangerous for her. No, there was only one option. And only one person could survive.

"No," she said breaking free of her son's hold. Her son, at the young age of thirteen had seen too much death, too many fights. She would not make him see another. "You have to go."

"What?" His eyes were teary as he fell back onto his bottom. "No, I'm not leaving without you!"

"There's now way I'd make it, I'd just slow you down." She reasoned with a small, teary eyed smile. Bulma then hardened her face, hoping Trunks understood the severity of her orders.

"...Watch as everything you love burns." Bulma heard the monster lash out from somewhere behind Trunks' back.

"Now, Go!" She practically yelled at her son, knowing the monster must be headed their way. She watched as his glistening eyes filled with horrified tears, it pained her deeply to see her mischievous, care-free son having to carry such a heavy burden. Bulma slammed her eyes shut praying her son would just leave her. She hunched over in utter despair, these were her last few moments. Bulma Briefs would die by the hand of her possessed husband.

"No." Her eyes shot open to reveal that Trunks hadn't left. His dishevelled, muscular figure was now standing tall, looming over her. Bulma jumped to her feet to match his eye level. "There's no one else who can do this."

"There's Gohan!" She argued taking a step towards him while he just held his ground and shook his lavender head dismissively. Bulma would be strong, and Trunks needed to be saved, spared this dire fate. "Trunks, please go..."

"Ah, ah, ah." The horrific voice crept out from beyond her son's shoulder. Bulma peered with her teary eyes beyond her defiant, having to go on her tip toes to get a clear range of sight. Not even ten feet away stood her husband's evil counter part tauntingly waving his index finger as he spoke. He looked slightly beaten and bruise from his fight with Goku, but the beating her friend lay on him seemed to have no effect on his vicious demeanour. "No one is going anywhere."

Trunk immediately spun around in front of her and flung his arms out protectively. "This is between you and I. Leave her be"

A wicked chuckle sprang from Majin Vegeta's mouth as he flung his head backwards in an twisted, over-exaggerated reaction. "See that is where you are wrong boy, this is between me and everyone."

"And why would I leave something like that alone?" Bulma watched him lick his perverted lips as he eyed her up and down. "Besides, as I recall, dear old Vegeta owes me one."

His evil smirked twisted into a demented smile, directed beyond Trunks and right at her. She had no idea what he meant by Vegeta owing him one, but clearly knew what his intentions were for her. She recoiled in fear and disgust at the thought but immediately put on a veil of indifference, not wanting her son to sense her repulsion. She had to convince him to leave while he still could.

"Trunks..." She began in a low whisper.

"You perverted freak!" Her son shouted, she could feel rage spewing out of him. His entire body trembled, and she knew he was only keeping it together since she was in such close proximity. The sand around her son's white boots began to levitate, and Bulma knew he was struggling to hold back his immense power. "That's my mother!"

"Oh, is someone a tad sentimental?" The cruel beast mocked, chuckling as he lay his hands to rest on the sides of his hips. "Didn't your father teach you better? He was a saiyan was he not?"

Although Bulma couldn't see her son's face, she knew what was coming the instant Majin Vegeta mentioned Vegeta. She had seen Trunks tense up and heave like this before. Several times in his toddler years she had been a victim to Trunks' uncontrollable tantrums, which according to Vegeta were a normal part of saiyan youth. Trunks had been a natural at gaining control of his power though and learned quickly. Now, less than a foot in front of her, she could tell he was about to break into a devastating fit of rage fuelled. She took a few steps back as the ground began to shake around him.

"Try to calm down." She whispered, knowing a saiyan tantrum could be earth-shattering.

His body was shuddering and his head had dropped to face the ground.

"My Father." Bulma heard him grit through his teeth, but was thankful he was still in control of his thoughts. She watched as his gloved hands balled into densely clenched fists as her son, for the second time, walked towards the monster. "Was the Prince of all Saiyans, and he taught me many things."

Bulma panicked. She looked from Majin Vegeta to her son, the space between them was getting uncomfortably small. She wanted to call out, reach for her son and drag him back to her. Tell him to flee, to run and find Gohan. Something stopped her though, maybe it was the lump in her throat, or a hope that Trunks could really bring Vegeta back, or maybe it was just plain fear. Didn't matter which ever it was, all that mattered was that she was speechless and couldn't do anything about it.

Trunks had a full aura of energy surrounding him as he stopped just outside of Majin Vegeta's arm's length, kicking sand at the beast as he came to a halt. They were face to face, Trunks almost having caught Vegeta in height, glaring daggers at each other.

"One being that every time a saiyan almost dies," Trunks spat, and then quickly took a squatted, battle-ready stance. Her heart sunk and she felt like she was going to faint. Her baby boy was going to fight again, she couldn't allow it! Then, as if on cue to contradict her hopes of a peaceful resolve for her son, flashes of gold and crackles of blue started to dance around Trunks.

"They only come back STRONGER!"

Lightening blue and gold blurred Bulma's vision. She held her ground for nothing more than a moment. Her light body was then roughly blown backwards by the mighty gusts of her son's awesome power.

* * *

_Oh this will be interesting._

Majin Vegeta thought as he watched the brat directly ahead of him unleash his new-found power. The golden aura around the boy was astonishingly large and much denser than his aura before as well. That, and the dancing blue bolts were only indicative of one thing.

The boy was going super-saiyan two.

Majin Vegeta smirked to himself, he knew he'd still easily have the upper hand. Being a master of the transformation, plus with the extra bonus of the magic that had created him. But this would most definitely make things more interesting. His smirk widened into a distorted smile when the boy screamed in concentration as he was nearing the brink of the transformation. He could feel the brat's power from such a short distance heating the skin on his face. Majin Vegeta refused to step back.

The noise that filled his head clattered into an earsplitting rage, only intensifying the already noisy surroundings. Majin Vegeta had to hold himself from flinching. Between the sound of the brat yelling and the incessant whatever it was, crying perhaps, his head threatened to explode from the sensory overload. He barely managed to keep his eyes from slamming shut in frustration as the noise seemed to wail even louder the more the boy powered up. It seemed as though the noise would fluctuate every time their was a substantial flux in either of their ki's. Whatever the god-forsaken racket was, it was no coincidence.

Majin Vegeta could sense the boy was on the brink of his transformation by the giant aura fluctuating around him and the screeching of the noise in his head. He quickly contemplated attacking him now, while he was exposed. But where would be the fun in that?

Trying to ignore the nauseating blaring in his head, he refocused on the brat. His lavender hair was now spiking upwards, slightly lengthened and golden energy spewed out from everyone of his pores. The effect of his power was accentuated by the brilliant crackling of electric bolts that were formed by the clattering of particles due to his intensive ki.

"ARGHHH!" The brat finished his laboured yelling at long last, his voice drowned out by the sound of his heavy heaving. And just as Majin Vegeta predicted, as the lavender freak's ki began to settle at the level of his new found power so did the irritating crying in his head.

Majin Vegeta now could inspect the brat with a clear head. He eyed the boy from top to bottom. He he most definitely bulked up, and his dishevelled armour made him look, dare he say it, ever so slightly intimidating. Jets of blue and gold flared out around him as he was not used to controlling such an immense power by himself. This indicated something very important for the battle to come; the boy was titanically strong, but he could not yet harness his ability to its fullest potential.

The brat took a threatening step forward, putting them at less than an arm's length away. The extremity of the half-saiyan's aura brushed up against his nose, singeing the very tip of it.

"Give my father back." His teal eyes were cold and emotionless. Majin Vegeta analyzed his face again to be sure, but it was true. The boy was completely devoid of any visible emotion, something Majin Vegeta had yet to see in the passion filled brat. It seemed his power was getting the best of him. The evil prince smirked, the fight to come would be ruthless.

"No." He answered simply and quickly snapped into super-saiyan two to match the brat. The noise violently peaked the second he transformed, but settled as his ki settled. It took him less than an instant to power up, not even having to uncross his lazy arms.

He, unlike the boy, was a master of his power.

"The you die." The cool voice of the young, power driven teenager echoed through the morning air of the desolate desert. Their teal eyes engaged in a battle of rage, both figures standing tall and still but a mere two feet from each other.

Majin Vegeta was the first to break their wicked staring match. He smirked and closed his eyes, tilting his head towards the ground. He struggled to withhold a chuckled. He remembered last time he was unleashed. Vegeta's power, along with his own, had been so raw, so untamed. Just like the boy's was now. He had to admit the saiyan prince had done a fantastic job of honing his abilities over the years, of mastering his skills. With every ascension came a greater instinctual urge. Vegeta had mastered his abilities, something Majin Vegeta was more than happy to take advantage of. The boy on the other hand would easily be over come by his own, blood thirsty saiyan instinct with no training at this level. This was something Majin Vegeta looked forward too.

The evil prince powered through his legs and lunged fist first at the powerful brat. The younger half-breed met him head on with an equally powerful block, sending him bounding backwards at an incredible speed. His feet trailed through the sand creating massive divots as Majin Vegeta struggled to bring himself to a halt. He scowled as he had to plough his right hand into the ground to create additional drag to slow himself before he slammed into the approaching dune behind him. He continued to grind backwards, hunched over digging into the sand. Finally he began to slow down and eventually came to a complete stop right before impact on the massive sand mountain.

Majin Vegeta straightened up, casually brushing the sand off his gloved hand. He glared hatefully across the lowered plain, following his tracks back to the powerful nuisance across the desert. The boy stood proudly, smirking with his newly discovered power. A revolting smirk Majin Vegeta would blast off his disgusting face.

He exploded off the ground, scattering the surrounding sand a debris, and launched himself at the smug boy. He had underestimated his control, and it would not happen again.

Majin Vegeta ripped through the air, closing the gap between the two of them instantaneously. He unleashed a fury of kata and attacks at the boy upon their collision. The newly super-saiyan two menace matched his every move. The noise inside his head grew annoyingly louder at their clashing and flaring ki. Majin Vegeta tried to power up further, knowing he was not battling at his full range of potential. The increase of his ki brought on an onslaught of wailing and clamour in his head. Majin Vegeta forced himself to ignore the gruesome screeches that echoed through his evil mind.

With his increase in power, he could sense that he easily out matched the sloppy, emotionally fuelled boy. He took advantage of the brat's incompetent understanding of the workings of his new power and began to bombard him with a fury of low kicks. Majin Vegeta bashed his feet against the mongrel's unprotected shins over and over again. He needed to get the boy down to deliver the final blow he had planned. It was clear that the brat had yet to find control of his rational thought as he continued to try to swat Majin Vegeta away with his arms. The evil prince could see it all coming though, fluidly ducking under each swing, outsmarting the boy who was running on pure power.

When the shorter of the two launched a furious blow at Majin Vegeta's head, the malicious saiyan seized his opportunity. He swiftly crouched all the way to the ground, simultaneous planting both his clawed hands into the sand and kicking out his right leg so it was parallel to earth below. In one powerfully graceful sweep, using his grounded hands as leverage, Majin Vegeta whipped his muscular leg around in front of him. The top of his foot went crashing with unbearable force into the left shin of the brat.

_Vegeta stirred furiously within as the battle raged on between his captor and his son. He was bodiless and infinitely bound within his own mind, being cursed to bare witness to the actions of the beast who held him. He had absolutely no control over his body's actions, nor did he have any connection into the completely separate mind and thoughts of the monster that took to calling himself Majin Vegeta. Majin Vegeta though, while keeping Vegeta at bay, seemed to have enough power to pick through his mind at will and then retreat back to his own thoughts safety. As the beast's mental capacity grew and as his power heighten, Vegeta was pushed further and further into the corners of his own mind and soul. Vegeta could feel that with every waking moment of his Majin counter part, his own life grew thinner and thinner as he was being squished to oblivion by the revolting power of the monster. The Prince had absolutely no control left over his actions, he had lost the last of it right after he left Vegeta-sei, but unfortunately all his sensory receptors remained. Since the moment Majin Vegeta took over, every smell, every touch, every sound and every sight he was still cursed to behold. And now the fucking twisted beast was praying on his son yet again._

_Vegeta mentally growled as he watched the two battle through the eyes of the stranger. Watching the two exchange fists yet again made him wished Kakarot had gone through with it and killed him. Trunks; his son, his heir and his only true pride did not deserve what was being unleashed upon him. The boy, his son who had ascended to super-saiyan two in his father's defense, did not deserve to be beaten so furiously by the hands that same father. No child deserved that. Vegeta inwardly scowled, grumbling over the twisted fate that had befallen him. He deserved to go through hell for his past indiscretions, but his son did not. His family did not. And they should not be subject to it because of him. The fool should have done it, the earthling-saiyan Kakarot should have destroyed him for good. Vegeta noticed out of his peripherals his rival's fallen form off to the east having not been distrubed yet by the mighty battle. Vegeta knew he should be dead, things would have been better for everyone, including himself if he were. But since that fucking gullible, soft-hearted idiot had gotten himself beaten by the cowardly, pathetic version of himself he had no choice but to be forced to watch his son be bombarded all over again. _

_In hopes to attempt to at least try to save his son and family from the fate that awaited him, Vegeta had been trying relentlessly to regain control of his body, to save his family from the wicked plan constructed by the menacing version of himself. He had been having little success, only being able to slow the raging beast down here and there. Vegeta soon discovered that the better he could predict Majin Vegeta's actions, the better he could focus all his strength. Precision on what to focus his energy on stopping was the key. He had slowed Majin Vegeta down before, when he was going to rape the alien, when he was going to bash Trunks in a fall to his death. He just needed to be able to predict next Majin Vegeta's move, and the proper motivation to curb his strength. That motivation was his family. There was no way in hell Vegeta was going to let this pitiful magic bullshit destroy what he had. He would not allow it, he would have to die before it ever happened. What he needed now was the precision. _

_As soon as Majin Vegeta dropped to the ground, Vegeta knew were he was going. Beat them down, then hit them high. Majin Vegeta was going in for the kill. It was a move Majin Vegeta had stolen from his own repository, the beast having made himself privy to all of Vegeta's memories. The beast was going to attack his son from above._

_Vegeta pictured his son and family in his minds' eye and with the shrieking of Bra's cries as a back drop of a reminder of who he was fighting for, Vegeta began to pool all of his compacted, mighty energy..._

A deafening crack ripped through the bleak desert.

"AHHHHH" The boy's cry of pain was a melody to Majin Vegeta's ears, a melody that effectively drowned out the mysterious shrieking. As Majin Vegeta majestically pulled himself upwards, the brat slowly crumbled downwards effectively losing the blue sparks and dropping back into a mere super saiyan.

"VEGETA STOP!" He heard the blue haired woman cry from somewhere off in the distance, clearly having survived and regaining consciousness from being swept aside by her son's power.

Good, the mother would witness her son being slaughtered. Breaking two at once, how fun. Majin Vegeta smirked devilishly as the boy was brought to his knees in front of him, his power clearly draining from the physical trauma. His plan was working.

Majin Vegeta quickly latched onto the spandex of the boy's collar with his left hand and with his right he pulled his fist back, far beyond his head so far that his feet levitated off the ground for just a moment. And then in a whirlwind of power, he launched his golden, glowing fist straight at the boys face.

Suddenly, with his fist but inches from clambering into the brat's pretty face, Majin Vegeta was launched backwards by his own momentum.

His body smashed into the dune behind him about a hundred yards away. The wicked monster's lungs were forced empty at the bludgeoning impact of the dense dune. Majin Vegeta, who was pounded into the side of the dune in a spread eagle position, achingly scowled. He had felt a familiar energy spike the instant he was thrown back.

It was that bastard Vegeta.

Play time was over.

He shot back through the air at the boy, causing sand to fly high into the air beside him as he sped at a breakneck pace. The brat who just couldn't seem to die had barely even had time to regain his footing. The child was weak, clearly limping on one side. He would attack him head on, he decided in the millisecond he spent whipping through the air. Majin Vegeta could tell the demi-saiyan didn't expect such a quick turn around from him and was caught off-guard.

"Dad?" He heard the boy whisper sheepishly looking far less out of control since he lost his super saiyan two state. A confused look slapped on his young, ignorant face, right as Majin Vegeta came to a halt less than a foot in front of him. Majin Vegeta contemplating letting Vegeta out as he had with Kakarot, but it was too risky with the Brat whom could easily stir some unknown power in the man he held captive. Majin Vegeta decided that it would be best to keep Vegeta alienated from his son.

So instead he drew back his furrowed fist, and without hesitation brought it down mercilessly towards the boy's chest.

Again he was stopped. His white-gloved hand hovering just above the centre of Trunks' chest. He could feel the entire force of Vegeta's diminished energy rearing his arm back in.

Finally Majin Vegeta realized what was going on. He was being too predictable, allowing Vegeta to focus all his measly strength into one spot or one attack.

Majin Vegeta smirked in victory and lifted one, unpredictable, undefended finger from his frozen, balled fist.

And blast a thin beam of ki clean through Trunks' chest.

Then with an ear-splitting screech echoing in Majin Vegeta's head, everything went black.

* * *

_Thirteen years ago the wind blew across a desolate desert that was eerily familiar to the one they were in today. Suddenly the gusts picked up and dust flared into the sky and bolts of blue energy crackled loudly from the centre of the welling of the debris uproar._

"_No, It can't be!" Vegeta's remembered his younger, raspy voice shouting out to the others. The scarface, the three eye, the baldy, the namek and the first spawn of Kakarot were all there. And so was Trunks. Not his son today, but his future son, the one who had come back to save them, the one who had desperately tried to win his approval. The brat who made him promise to himself to be better for his new boy._

"_What is that?" Vegeta heard his long-haired teenage son cry out from beside him. He wish he had reared his head to look at his son, to tell him everything he had kept so secret._

"_He's...He's back." The bloodied Namek responded as they all brought up their arms to shelter themselves from the scattering debris._

_The bolts of energy crackled their high pitched noise even louder, and danced even brighter. Rocks and sand dunes were easily blow away, shattering at the mere touch of the hurricane beating winds. And then through the opaque debris, Cell shot an undetectable ki beam._

_That ploughed straight into Trunks' chest. Blood spewed from his mouth as it seeped from the hole in his body as his lavender-haired son was tossed backwards. Dying. _

_Vegeta remembered what he felt as he watch his son's limp body rebound off the dense sand and bounce to a bloody halt. There were only three things he felt in that moment. One of which was the first time he had ever in his life, for certain, felt that feeling._

_Hate, anger and love._

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

Vegeta hollered in blistering pain as he blasted straight through Majin Vegeta's protective veils momentarily regaining full control of his body. He struggled to hold super saiyan two, using his need to save his son and his daughters cries as momentum to fuel his dwindling power. He had to stay strong, with whatever little strength he had left after his days of imprisonment. Vegeta knew if he could not at least match Majin Vegeta's power he would be rendered a prisoner yet again. A flash of pure determination splattered onto his face, hardening his teal eyes and locking his gaze on Trunks. He tried with ever ounce of his being to approach his dying son, who lay coughing up blood and phlegm onto the hot desert sand with a small loonie-sized hole gaping straight through his strong chest. The boy was struggling for breath, each inhale sounding more laboured than the last. Vegeta needed to get to him, to help him. To save him. He took one step forward towards his son.

"Oh no you don't." Majin Vegeta seethed as he quickly used his evil magic to best Vegeta in power and pushed him back into the corners of his mind. He had gotten momentarily bested by the saiyan, but only because he had been so darn distracted with that earsplitting shriek that rattled all of his innards the moment he shot Trunks. Even though the irritating nuisance had not subsided, Majin Vegeta easily mastered his prisoner and wrangled him back into silence. Majin Vegeta forced the pair of them to fly across the barren wasteland and land a few hundred feet from the bleeding brat, hoping that taking away the visual stimulant would calm his restless prisoner. And it did, suddenly Vegeta had vanished. Could he finally have been broken?

"TRUNKS!" The high pitched girly voice suddenly caught Majin Vegeta's attention. He whipped around and an evil grin plastered on his twisted face as he beheld the sight, it was too good to be true. There was the dying boy, and his vivacious mother. She had thrown her bruised and beaten self over top of the boy and seemed to be coddling him. He could hear her begging, literally begging for him to stay alive. Majin Vegeta began to chuckle as he took to the air. How he would enjoy destroying them both at once and right as he could feel Vegeta stirring at the surface to the sound of his mate's voice. Destroying them together would definitely get rid of his pest once and for all. Too bad he had to kill her off so soon though, she just looked so... delectable.

He floated over to the struggling pair until he was about ten feet above and away from them. The feisty female took no notice to his presence as she continued to stroke the lavender hair that spilled onto her lap, pressing her hands onto the open wound to apply pressure. The blood had stained her white t-shirt and her shorts were now a tye-dye of red and purple. She was bruised from her encounter with the brat's uncontrolled power, but all in all she was fresh meat to rip to shreads.

"Please," The wicked prince heard her beg her son. "Please, Trunks you can't do this to me, please don't go... Trunks."

Tears were pouring down her eyes and her face was streaked with sorrow. Majin Vegeta laughed loudly so she would be aware of his presence and brought his forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose.

_Vegeta struggled relentlessly in his cage flaring his power sacrificially as he heard his wife beg for his son to live._

"Save your pathetic begging for someone more important, wench" She snapped her head around and gave him such a hateful and cold look he was almost impressed. He shook his head and lowered his hand to rest on the bottom of his chest plate. A sinful smile exposed his razor sharp teeth threateningly, "Save it for someone like me."

"FUCK YOU!" The blue haired pixy spat back at him bluntly, continuing to apply pressure to the boy's wound. "I swear to Dende if it's the last thing I do, I will watch you die!"

_The sound of her passion gave him more strength as he attempted his escape._

"Feisty," Majin Vegeta sighed in an exaggerated act as he floated in the crisp mid-morning air. "Too bad I have to kill you really, you would have been so much... fun."

"Go to hell!" She spat, still paying attention to her son, patting his head and cooing to him. Majin Vegeta scowled. He wanted to torment her not for her to ignore him. He was about to yell back in retort when he felt it, having been to distracted by all the earlier excitement. Quite a few large, well minuscule in comparison to his own power, ki were shooting towards him. He had figured they were probably given orders to stay put if Kakarot's ki was low, not causing a ruckus amongst the rest of the warriors was one of the reasons – even if it was a small one – that he didn't snap that buffoon's head off on the spot. He hadn't considered what those Z jerk-offs would do if Trunks' ki was to deplete.

_Vegeta could feel the ki of the approach Z-Warriors, and he knew Majin Vegeta would be forced to act quickly, his crushed mind began to devise a plan... _

Majin Vegeta let out a low growl that rumbled through the calm desert air. He glared down at the woman who had easily dismissed him, who payed him no attention what so ever. She was not at all as fun as he intended. He raised a hand and pointed it right at her.

"You weren't what I expected woman," He scowled as he crackled his energy around his entire form. "Far less entertaining."

"Shut up you bastard." He barely heard the sassy female shudder out from under her breath as she attempted to calm the the boy who was now coughing up more blood, some of it spouting almost a foot in the air. He would have just obliterated her after that had she not decided to add onto her previous statement. She finally turned her gaze from her son and stared straight up at him, fearlessly."You're pathetic."

_That's it buy me some time Bulma, he thought to himself as he focused his energy, knowing which move Majin Vegeta would use as his last. _

"How dare you." Majin Vegeta scowled down at the defiant blood-covered female who had done enough to rattled his cage. He was strong, the most powerful being in the universe. He was anything but pathetic. He spread his arms and legs out in preparation for his attack. He flared his golden aura outwardly as he fuelled the beam he was going to blast down. "How dare you insult me? ME? The man who will bring about your demise, you should be begging me."

_The instant Vegeta sensed his body unwillingly flinging out his limbs, he knew he had been right at predicting the move._

"Not a chance!" The calculating female shouted back as she finally gently lifted the brat's head off her lap and rose audaciously. Her defiance was certainly not something he was used to and it was unsettling. Majin Vegeta liked to make people beg. He scornfully watched as she stood tall and proud, projecting her arms outwards in a powerful T-shaped stance, as if her tiny, weakling frame would protect her son from the mighty blast he was conjuring up.

_'Get out of the way woman! If I can't do this you CANNOT both die! Go get that spawn you fool, the others will hold him off long enough!' Vegeta mentally screamed at his mate as he continued to focus on restricting the future beam from flowing through Majin Vegeta's currently outstretch palms._

He could feel it. Absolute power. All his might, conglomerating all around him. There was no chance Vegeta could stop him. Nothing could stop him. The clattering of the electric energy gathering around him silenced the crying that viciously vibrated in his mind. He closed his eyes to immerse himself in his ultimate power. He could feel the aura of gold and blue dance around him. This was it, finally he would be rid of the freeloader in his mind. Finally Majin Vegeta would have no enemy.

_Vegeta began to panic. The power his body was collecting was overwhelmingly large, something far beyond his capabilities. The gad-forsaken dark magic Babidi had infused him with was adding an exponential amount to Majin Vegeta's power. Even if he did know what his next move was, even if his family was on the brink of absolute annihilation, he would not be able to stop him unless..._

Majin Vegeta snapped his eyes open, his attack ready. The power he had conjugated had magnetically drawn dark clouds and bolts of lightening to the sky. The rolling thunder across the massive sound plains echoed, keeping his mind clear of the obnoxious crying. He drew his arms together, aiming the attack right at the Blue-haired vixen who majestically stood her ground below.

"And now you die." Majin Vegeta whispered under his breath, smirking to himself right as a flash of lightening split the morning sky in two.

"FINAL..." Majin Vegeta bellowed out as all his mighty power rushed into his conjoined palms.

_Vegeta silenced his mind to think rationally. He didn't have enough power to stop it, but he could slow it down. His plan was risky, but it was all he had left to hold onto..._

"FLASH!"

_Vegeta's mind split in pain as he put everything he had, every ounce of his remaining soul, into resisting the beam._

The immeasurably powerful blast of ki began to slowly shoot out of Majin Vegeta's outstretched hands. In that instant a victorious grin crossed his horrific face.

_In that instant, Vegeta seize his opportunity purely fuelled by the innocent sounds of his daughter, the bravery of his wife and the sacrifice of his son. And with all his remaining might..._

Regained control.

Vegeta flung through the stormy air at a speed that rivalled that of an instant transmission. In that same instant he found himself face to face with his mate, mirroring her stance, his strong arms outstretch to either side.

Vegeta watched her blink her beautiful, teary eyes in confusion.

And then the attack, _his_ attack, ploughed ferociously into his exposed back.

He screamed in utter agony as the barbaric blast seared into his back, immediately burning at his flesh and breaking down the measly ki shield his had tried to muster in the split-second since he regained control. If that boiling pain weren't enough, Majin Vegeta was attacking him from within, trying to throw him and his body away from the blast. The inkling was tempting as Vegeta experienced pain like he never had before in his life. The physical trauma as he stood his ground against the force that was sure to abolish him. The mental bombardment from the demon revolting within his own mind. And the emotional scar of having brought his son to the brink of a painful death. It would be so much less painful to let Majin Vegeta regain control, to allow himself to perish within the painless depths of his own mind, to wallow away into nothingness. It would be so much easier, such an absolute relief that Vegeta almost let him.

But an echoing cry in his head brought him back to reality and he snapped his head up in determination. He would protect his mate and heir, whether it cost him all the pain in the entire universe or not. Whether he died or not. He would save them.

Vegeta unleashed another unnatural shout of torture that drowned out even the smashing thunders in the skies. Majin Vegeta was on the brink of breaking free and Vegeta had drowned out all his power. Whether he would give way mentally or physically first was the only question. And for his family's sake, he would do everything he could to make it the latter. Vegeta could feel that the mighty blast had ripped the skin clear off his back by now, and if it didn't subside soon he would be doomed to death.

"Vegeta?" A coyish voice yelled, causing him to snap his defeated head up. His teal eyes met the flawless blue bulbs that graced his wife's face.

"Move woman, goddammit!" He grunted out as the blast intensified it's dig into his back and Majin Vegeta pounded in his head. Vegeta knew from experience that as a prisoner he could feel every sense, meaning that as battled the blast in raging agony, he was also hurting the beast inside. But could it be enough to finally get rid of him?

"No." She said fearlessly. He could sense her step forward, even though his head dropped in agonizing torture yet again. "Look at me Vegeta."

He could feel her close, too close. Only a few feet away. Sometimes Vegeta seriously thought his mate had a death wish. He inhaled an breath that made him feel like both his lungs were being simultaneously stabbed and inflated. He slowly, painfully crooked his neck upwards to raise his head to face her. Just as he was about about to lock eyes with her, Majin Vegeta took his opportunity to strike.

Vegeta's knees almost buckled at the pain rattled inside his head, his vision completely blurring as he almost lost control to the monster.

"Vegeta!" He heard his wife cry although his gaze was of nothing but the sand below his feet. "You are the Prince of All Saiyans dammit You can do this!"

He had nothing left. But that voice called him to snap his head up and suddenly he found himself face to face with his bloodied but gorgeous mate. His eyes strayed from her, who was illuminated in the illustrious glow of the final flash attack behind him, to his fatally wounded son. He had to somehow to this. For Her. For him.

"I love you." She mouthed to him right when their eyes finally met.

Love.

What a stupid word. So weak, so pathetic, so unsaiyan.

But blast it did Vegeta feel it.

He felt it coursing through his every vein, every capillary of his body. As he listened to his wailing daughter, who connected with his mind the instant he landed, he felt it melt through him with a force even greater than the pain his melting, deformed back was causing him. As he stared at his mate, the sassy human who tamed him, he felt it revive his ki and flutter something, a hidden potential yet to be unlocked deep within. As he hoped for his son to survive love coursed through him with a power strong enough to give him the determination to finally obliterate the one who had dealt him this unbearable burden.

Majin Vegeta would perish, or he would die trying.

He would do this for the love of his family.

"AHHHHHH" Vegeta screamed as his crouched figure burst into a tall stature. He felt the pain of the blast alleviate from his back as his emotion fuelled power-up forced the attack back bit-by-bit. He could feel power seep into his body. The power that had been locked away within him for so long, the power of finally acknowledging who he was fighting for. The power of fighting to defend what he loved.

Vegeta's laboured breath echoed through the dunned desert, his ki flaring in all directions. He snapped his teal eyes forward. The woman, his Bulma, was had thrown herself over his heir to defend him from the gust and energy of Vegeta's majestic power. Vegeta used the image of the two to further fuel his power.

Vegeta held his power, pushing away the blast. He was quickly using up the ki he had unlocked and could feel Majin Vegeta pounding from within when...

Trunks' depleted ki completely disappeared.

"NO!"

Raw emotion flooded the saiyan prince as he let out his hoarse cry. Seeing his defeated son laying bloodied and disfigured by his own hand, unlocked something deep within him, a potential that had been buried deeply away from years of torture and strife. A potential that had never been reached since Vegeta had never been losing something he admittedly loved before. Now, with his heir laying in a pile of waste beside his distraught wife, he finally knew what Kakarot and the others fought for, what made them constantly ascend so easily. Now his dormant potential would be unleashed. And it was unleashing as pure, chaotic power.

The golden aura around him exploded in an uncontrollable fury, launching the blast off into space. Electricity bounded in every direction. Vegeta was losing himself, but not to Majin Vegeta. Vegeta could sense his invader's fear, the beast was slowly being squished by his awesome power. No Vegeta wasn't losing himself to the monster, he was losing himself to his own mighty power. His chest heaved as he drew off the images of his wife and son that flashed in his mind, and the sounds of his daughter crying in his ears. His family caused his ki to spike even further and his head flew back as he released a painful howl as he quickly ascended.

The world spun all around him, blurring and sharpening all at the same time. Sounds became more intense and more dull all at once. His laboured shouts rippled off every dune in the desert. He felt his screaming face begin to change with the intense power of his body. Vegeta's lines became harder, his body rippled with newly developed muscles and he felt something light painfully begin to brush down on his raw back.

Nothing made sense in his mind, yet everything did.

And then with one final shout of effort his power peaked, breaking a limit Vegeta had unknowingly bound himself with over the years. As he broke that limit, his mind suddenly felt much larger, much freer. Silence finally crept up on him as his power began to level out on this newly discovered plateau. Vegeta felt nothing inside him but pure, godly energy. A power so ginormous it flooded his mind and clouded his thoughts. There was nothing in this moment but his power, his mind and thoughts were as desolate as the desert his was standing in.

And then he knew.

The M on his forehead had most certainly disappeared. He was finally alone.

Vegeta strode over to his dead son completely ignoring everything else around him and silently swooped the boy gently into his powerful arms.

And then, in all his super-saiyan three glory, Vegeta blasted into the sky.


End file.
